Unexpected love
by Sachajessie
Summary: AU. Emma part en voyage scolaire avec son lycée en Espagne, accompagné de ses deux meilleures amies mais aussi de sa pire ennemie Regina.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut à tous,

J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire il y a quelques temps et j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager. N'hésiter pas me donner votre avis.

Merci à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 d'avoir accepter d'être ma bêta :)

Et merci à EvilQueen3381 d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce premier chapitre :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1 :<p>

« Es-tu sur d'avoir pris tout ce qu'il te faut ma chérie ? » Demanda Mary-Margareth pour la vingtième fois ce matin lorsqu'Emma déchargea son sac à dos à l'arrière de la voiture.

« Oui maman, j'ai toujours tout ce qu'il me faut » Marmonna Emma toute en retirant l'épais sac de son dos, grimaçant quand elle réalisa le poids de celui-ci.

C'était les vacances d'été de 2014 et Emma avait signé pour six semaines de vacance en Espagne avec son lycée. Ça allait être des semaines d'activité avec ses camarades et ce qu'elle espérait le plus beaucoup de soirées amusantes et des états paralytique causés par de grandes quantités d'alcool dans son système.

Elle et ses amis avaient planifiés ce voyage pendant des mois et ne pouvaient pas croire que ce jour était enfin arrivé. La blonde ne pouvait plus attendre de sortir de Storybrooke et de se prélasser au soleil loin de sa famille parfois oppressante. Il y avait environ une quinzaine d'étudiants qui participaient à ce voyage et Emma n'étant pas le papillon sociale qu'elle espérait, elle ne parlait qu'à une poignée d'entre eux.

«Bien, il faut mieux prévenir que guérir c'est ma devise » Déclara Mary-Margareth, donnant à Emma un large sourire quand elle sortit du véhicule.

« Tu as pris ton passeport et ton billet ? » Demanda David en fermant la porte tout en rejoignant sa femme et sa Fille.

Emma roula des yeux, « Oui, je les ai toujours, j'ai dix-huit ans papa, pas huit »

« D'accord, d'accord » Dit David leva les mains en symbole de paix puis prit le bagage à main d'Emma tout en marchant vers le guichet d'enregistrement.

Emma détestait prendre l'avion. Pas par ce qu'elle avait peur de la hauteur ou quoi que ce soit elle détestait seulement les épreuves qu'elle devait traverser pour arriver dans l'avion et combien pénible serait de passer la sécurité et la vérification des bagages. Inutile donc de préciser à quel point elle était soulagée une fois qu'elle était prête à passer les portes d'embarquement pour rejoindre ses amis de l'autre côté.

« Sois prudente ma chérie, ne fait rien d'imprudent pendant que tu es là-bas » Dit Mary-Margaret avec une voix autoritaire causant à Emma de rouler une nouvelle fois des yeux.

« Ne roule pas des yeux à ta mère, elle a raison et ne va nul part seule. Belle et toi devez veiller l'une sur l'autre. » Ajouta David.

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut vite coupée par sa mère qui fut une nouvelle fois catégorique laissant aucune information qu'elle sentait vital de faire savoir à sa fille. Emma se tenait debout plutôt impatience, les bras croisé contre sa poitrine attendant que Mary-Margareth eu fini de débiter sa tirade sur la drogue, les verres drogué au GHB, les hommes prédateurs, les agressions et les couteaux.

« Je te promets de faire attention aux hommes prédateurs avec des couteaux qui veulent mettre de la drogue dans mon verre et m'agresser maman, ne t'en fais pas. » Dit Emma sèchement.

David posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa fille. « Juste sois prudente Em', c'est tout ce que nous demandons. Amuse-toi bien mais sans danger. Tu restes notre petite fille et nous nous inquiétons pour toi. Essaye de ne pas faire tout ce que Rosie ferait. »

Emma pouffa de rire au commentaire de son père. Sa grande sœur étant connu pour s'être mi dans des situations des plus gênante, tel qu'être retrouver évanoui dans une boîte de nuit suite à un trop grand nombre de verres ingurgité.

« J'essayerai de faire tout l'opposé de ce que ferait Rosie papa, ne t'en fais pas » Ria Emma.

« D'accord Em', je suis sûr que tu vas passer de magnifiques moments » David tendit ses bras et enveloppa sa plus jeune fille dans une étreinte avant de la relâcher laissant reposer ses mains sur ses épaules. «Laisse-nous savoir quand tu es arrivé ok ? »

Emma hocha la tête dans un large sourire en guise de réponse. « Je vous envoie un message dès que je suis arrivé » promit-elle.

« Tu vas me manquer ma chérie, fais un bon voyage » Dit Mary-Margareth, tirant Emma dans un câlin serré qui sembla durer une éternité.

Emma tapota le dos de sa mère quelques instants, un peu mal à l'aise, avant que Mary-Margareth s'éloigne d'elle tout sourire.

« D'accord, je suppose que je vous vois dans six semaines alors. Essayer de ne pas trop me manquer. » Blagua Emma quand elle prit son billet dans son sac, donnant une dernière étreinte à ses parents avant de se tourner et de marcher en direction de la zone d'embarquement.

«Dieu, merci pour ça ! » Marmonna Emma quand elle commença à marcher en direction de la porte de départ.

« EMMA SWAN TE VOILA ! »

Emma rigola en entendant la voix de sa meilleure amie Belle qui sauta rapidement vers elle. « Ok Belle, calme-toi ».

Elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle fut englouti dans un énorme câlin de la part de son amie qui semblait plus qu'excitée par ce voyage.

« Mon dieu j'ai l'impression d'avoir une pancarte collée sur moi demandant des câlins, je me sens aimé aujourd'hui. » Rigola Emma quand Belle la relâcha de ses griffes. « Où est Ruby ? »

« Partie chercher une boisson énergisante. Apparemment 00h00 n'est pas une heure pour être réveillée, habillée et dans un aéroport. » Dit Belle amusé.

« Je suis enclin à être d'accord avec elle. » Dit Emma regardant brièvement sa montre. « Combien de temps avant d'embarquer ? »

« Hum... » Belle vérifia sa propre montre fronçant les sourcils une seconde pendant qu'elle faisait le calcul. « Vingt minutes. »

« Cool » répondit simplement Emma tout en marchant avec Belle vers le terminal pour s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente.

« Alors qui d'autre participe à ce voyage ? »

« Tu ne veux même pas savoir. » Rigola Belle tout en entrant dans la salle d'attente.

Belle regarda Emma quand elle fit un balayage de salle, regardant tous les visages qui était présent.

« Pourquoi certaines personnes sont là ? N'ont-elles pas peur de se casser un ongle ou quelque chose. » Emma sourcilla à certaine des filles qui étaient assises autour, bavardant entre eux avec enthousiasme.

Belle rigola un peu plus fort que prévu ce qui value un petit nombre de regard de la part des autres étudiants. Elle mit rapidement sa main devant sa bouche et s'assit. Emma rigola au comportement de son amie et s'assit à côté d'elle sur les chaises en métal froid.

Emma se retourna quand elle sentie quelqu'un s'asseoir derrière elle, elle ne put retenir un rire qui s'échappa de ses lèvres quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son autre amie Ruby.

« Mon dieu, de côté tu as l'air affreuse » Taquina Emma lorsque Ruby leva sa main vers son amie pour lui faire un doigt.

« J'ai besoin de sommeil Em', bien sûr que j'ai l'air affreuse ! » Grogna Ruby tout en prenant une grande gorgé de sa canette de RedBull. « Et je ne peux aller nul par dans ce foutu aéroport pour fumer une fichu clope ce qui me met de très mauvaise humeur. »

Belle se pencha pour qu'elle puisse voir Ruby. « Je suis tellement contente que tu viennes, un vrai petit rayon de soleil, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Juste donne-moi quelque heure dans cette avion et je serais de nouveau rayonnante. » Dit Ruby posant sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise en fermant les yeux.

Emma secoua la tête au comportement de son amie, moyennement amusé par l'humeur qu'elle pouvait avoir quand elle était fatiguée.

« Tu as vu qui viens juste de rentrer ? » Murmura Belle se penchant vers Emma en hochant la tête dans la direction de trois filles qui venait juste de rentrer dans le terminal, échangeant des étreintes avec quelques personnes déjà présentes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? Ça ne semble pas tellement être leur tasse de thé ce genre de voyage. » Murmura Emma, ne quittant pas des yeux les nouvelles arrivantes.

Belle haussa les épaules. « Elles pensent probablement la même chose à propos de nous. »

« Elles ne se demanderont pas pourquoi je suis ici. Un peu d'exercice et des activités en pleine air tout à fait mon style de lesbienne. » Rigola Emma ce qui lui valut une tape sur le bras de la part de Belle.

« Ok, ouais... Tu as probablement raison » Rigola Belle.

« Elles seront sans doute trop étourdi pour lire un plan et trop occupé à penser aux boîtes. Tu les imagines aller... Euh je ne sais pas, genre faire un paint-ball ? » Un sourire se forma sur le visage des deux filles en essayant d'imaginer le scénario.

« Pas du tout. » Rigola Belle.

Les filles qui venait de rentrer dans le terminal n'était autre que les filles les plus populaire du lycée. Tous les garçons voulaient sortir avec elles et toutes les filles voulaient être elles. Toutes les filles sauf bien sur Emma, Belle et Ruby qui n'avaient rien de plus que du ressentiment envers elles. C'est filles n'étaient autres que Katherine, Tink et le leader du groupe celle qu'Emma méprisait le plus Regina Mills.  
>Étant la seule lesbienne out de son lycée Emma avait reçu beaucoup de piques de la part de ses camarades mais aucuns n'avaient fait de sa vie un enfer comme l'avait fait Regina. La brune avait été impitoyable avec elle, se moquant à tout bout de champs d'elle et, étant la fille la plus populaire de son lycée, la plus part des élèves se ranger de son côté. Elle avait également réussi à convaincre la plupart de son école qu'Emma, étant lesbienne, avait forcément le béguin pour elle. Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle préférait mille fois avaler des bouts de verre que d'être près de la brune.<p>

Ça c'était au collège, maintenant les filles avaient un peu mûri en allant au lycée, mettant fin aux taquineries et aux insultes incessante. Cependant la rivalité demeurait et les deux filles restaient loin l'une de l'autre n'ayant pas l'intention de passé du temps ensemble.

« Si tu continue à la regarder comme ça, elle risque de prendre feu. » Ria Belle à Emma qui plissait les yeux en direction de Regina.

« Bien. » Siffla Emma en éloignant son regard de la brune qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer depuis si longtemps afin de le reposer sur son amie.

Belle posa sa main sur les genoux d'Emma et lui sourit chaleureusement. « Il suffit de rester hors de son chemin Em', elle ne mérite pas de ruiner votre voyage. »

« Oh non, je ne vais pas la laisser ruiner mon voyage, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'espère juste quelques tirs au paintball. De préférence dans ce petit visage suffisant qui est le sien. » Dit Emma, souriant à son amie.

Ruby bondit de son siège, se réveillent en ayant entendu que la fin de la conversation. « Parlons-nous de Regina Mills ? »

Belle rigola. « Qui d'autre ? »

Les filles furent forcées de rompre leur conversation quand un de leurs professeurs debout au centre de la pièce frappa dans ses mains, criant pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« Ok tout le monde, si tout le monde pouvait écouter ce que j'ai à dire s'il vous plaît. Nous allons embarquer dans cinq minutes donc vous devez écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire pour que tout se passe dans le calme » Commença monsieur Hooper. « Bien, premièrement, assurez-vous tous d'avoir votre passeport et votre billet d'embarquement prêt, nous voulons que ça se passe vite et le plus efficacement possible. Nous devrions arriver à Majorque à 10h35 heure local. S'il vous plaît assurez-vous d'avoir le nombre de votre siège en tête pour que cela soit plus facile et que vous sachiez ou allez. Nous allons rencontrer un bagagiste lorsque nous arrivons à l'aéroport de Majorque afin que personne n'aient à vagabonder jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous ensemble. Nous vous compteront puis nous prendrons une navette qui nous conduira jusqu'à l'hôtel. Une fois dans le bus nous referons un comptage pour être sûr que tout le monde soit là avant de partir. Des questions? Non ? Superbe, allons y alors. »

Quelques personnes applaudirent quand l'annonce de départ fut annoncer et tout le monde se leva avec enthousiasme attrapant leurs bagages et allant faire la queue pour monter dans l'avion.

« Majorque, nous voilà ! » cria Belle tapant dans la main d'Emma et de Ruby.

Quand Emma détourna son regard elle croisa celui de Regina et, pour un court moment, elles gardèrent le contact les deux filles se jetèrent un regard perçant avant de retourner à leurs amies et de discuter de combien ce voyage aller être amusant quand elles seront arrivées.

* * *

><p>Une fois à l'hôtel tout le monde fut dépassé par leur environnement. La plupart des filles laissaient échapper des petits cris d'excitation au grande damne d'Emma, pendant que d'autre restèrent sans voix, le souffle coupé par la température élevée et la taille de l'hôtel où ils séjournaient.<p>

« Nous ne sommes plus à Storybrooke, pas vrai ? » Rigola Ruby se tenant en face du comptoir de la réception attendant qu'on lui désigne une chambre.

« Regardez qui revit après trois canette de RedBull, deux cigarettes et quelques heures de sommeil. » Taquina Emma, tapant le bras de Ruby.

« Comment ne pas revivre ? Cette endroit est vraiment incroyable... La caféine et la nicotine on aussi aidé je pense. » Plaisantait Ruby, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

L'attention d'Emma dérivait de Belle et Ruby qui parlait de combien l'Espagne était magnifique quand elle entendit la voix agacée de Regina devant la réception.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » Cria Regina, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en tapant du pied en regardant Mr Hooper avec dégoût.

« Regina, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire, vous êtes à côté de la chambre de vos amies alors calmez-vous. Vous n'utilisez que la chambre pour dormir donc il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter. » Dit son professeur calmement tout en essayant de raisonner la brune.

« Donc elles restent ensembles et moi toute seule ? C'est juste un prétexte pour nous séparer et vous le savez ! » Grogna Regina mécontente.

Emma retourna son attention vers ses amies, un sentiment de plaisir immense s'empara d'elle à la vue d'une Regina plus que mécontente.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire Em' ? » Demanda Belle.

« Oh rien » Dit nonchalamment Emma en jeta ses bras autour des épaules de Belle et de Ruby. « Je me disait juste qu'on allait passer les six meilleures semaines de nos vies. »


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remerciez pour les mises en favoris, les follows et les reviews c'est super encourageant et sa fait très plaisir :)

Par contre hier mon ordinateur ma lâcher, je vais quand même essayer de maintenir un rythme de deux chapitres par semaine en empruntant l'ordi de ma sœur :).

Encore une fois hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ;)

Et merci à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 de prendre le temps de me relire et de me corriger :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2 :<p>

« Oh mon dieu, c'est le meilleur hôtel que j'ai jamais vu. » Dit Katy quand elle jeta ses bagages sur le sol de la chambre. « Cet hôtel est magnifique »

« Magnifique ? C'est pas assez fort comme mot... » Murmura Ruby incapable de réaliser où elle était. « Connaissant notre lycée, je pensais vraiment atterrir dans un vieux hôtel miteux, alors que là c'est vraiment tout l'inverse. »

Emma regarda autour d'elle complètement émerveillée. La chambre qui leur avait été attribuée était immense avec, en prime, une baie vitré qui menait sur un balcon. Il y avait un lit double le long d'un mur, un lit superposé dans le coin et un canapé. Le long de l'autre mur était disposée une table qui couvrait un mini frigo et quelques tiroirs.  
>Juste à côté de la porte d'entrée, une immense salle de bain, avec douche et baignoire à l'intérieur.<p>

« Preum's pour le lit double! » Cria Belle en sautant dessus ce qui provoqua des soupirs de mécontentement de la part d'Emma et Ruby.

« Preum's pour la couchette du bas ! » Ajouta rapidement Emma causant à Ruby de taper du pied en guise de frustration.

« Merde, je suis jamais assez rapide. » Ruby posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, les tirant vers le haut pour former un chignon un peu fouillis. « C'est une fournaise ici, je pense qu'il est temps pour une cigarette. »

« Je me joins à toi. » Ajouta Emma, suivant Ruby sur le balcon qui donnait juste au-dessus de la piscine.

Emma s'adossa à la balustrade un sourire satisfait au visage en prenant la cigarette que Ruby lui tendait et l'alluma.

« As-tu entendu parler de ce qu'il est arrivé à Mills ? » Demanda Ruby en prenant une taffe de sa cigarette.

« Je t'en supplie dit moi qu'elle a été renversée par un bus. » Dit Emma, prenant une longue aspiration de sa cigarette en attendant la réponse de Ruby.

La brune aux mèches rouges rigola à la réponse de son amie et secoua la tête. « Malheureusement non. Mais elle est coincé seule dans une chambre alors que ses amies sont ensembles et elle est furieuse.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire : « J'aurais pensée qu'elle aurait été plus que heureuse de cette situation, pouvant ramené un gars chaque soir quand bon lui semble. »

« Je pensais qu'elle était avec cette imbécile de Daniel ? » Demanda Ruby en fronçant les sourcils face à cette nouvelle information.

« Selon la rumeur, Daniel l'aurait largué. » Dit Emma en prenant une nouvelle taffe.

Ruby rigola. « Ça devrait la faire redescendre sur terre. Je pensais que personne ne pouvait quitter Regina Mills ? »

« La faire redescendre sur terre ? Sois réaliste, elle pensera toujours être la foutu reine du monde » Gloussa Emma.

Ruby haussa les épaules en portant sa cigarette à sa bouche. « C'est un peu ce qu'elle est. »

« Seulement parce que les gens ont peur d'elle. Je veux dire, regarde ce qu'elle m'a fait elle peut te ruiner la vie en une seule seconde. » Argumenta Emma écrasant sa cigarette avec son pied.

« A part toi. Parce que soyons honnête, elle a déjà ruiné la tienne. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre. »

« La demoiselle marque un bon point. » Dit Emma en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de retourner dans leur chambre.

« Monsieur Hooper vient de passer, nous devons descendre à la réception. » Dit Belle quand ses amies rentrèrent dans la pièce.

« Alors je suppose qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller. » Dit Emma en se frottant les mains, marchant en direction de la porte suivit de prêt par Belle Et Ruby.

Les filles discutaient avec enthousiasme quand elles rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur qui descendait au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Entendant de justesse les voix qui demandaient de retenir les portes, Emma tendit le bras pour les empêcher de se refermer mais regretta immédiatement son geste quand elle vit pour qui elle les avait retenu.

Regina et Kathryn rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur s'adossant au mur juste à côté d'Emma.

Les lèvres de Regina se transformèrent en un large sourire, regardant à son amie puis les autres filles. « Regarde Kathryn, le rêve de Swan vient de se réaliser. Elle est seule dans un espace confiné remplit de femmes. »

Emma laissa échapper un rire moqueur en secouant la tête avant de faire face à Regina et Kathryn, elle les regarda de haut en bas en levant un sourcil. « Je pense que FEMME est un peu exagéré, tu ne trouves pas ? »

L'ascenseur sonna quand ils arrivèrent au rez de chaussé et Emma se précipita vers la sortie suivit de prêt par Belle et Ruby qui essayaient d'étouffer un rire.

« Bien, Mesdames et Monsieur, approchez-vous. » Cria Monsieur Hooper essayant d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde et de mettre fin au bavardage.

Emma, Belle et Ruby s'arrêtèrent à l'arrière d'un groupe d'étudiant, Emma regarda dans le coin de la pièce et vit Regina et Kathryn rejoindre leurs amies, la brune plissa les yeux dans la direction de la blonde avant de se retourner vers ses amis et de murmurer.

« Bon les jeunes, Mlle Nova est actuellement en train de sortir des copies détaillées de votre itinéraire pour la semaine, assurez-vous de tous en avoir un.  
>Vous allez également recevoir un itinéraire pour toute les vacances mais vous en aurez aussi un nouveau chaque début de semaine résumant toutes les activités en détail.<br>Pour aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien de prévu car nous venons juste d'arriver et nous voulons que vous vous familiarisez avec l'hôtel et les alentours et aussi que vous vous reposiez toute en vous amusants. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, vous pouvez vous adressez à moi-même, Mlle Nova, Mr Smith ou encore Mr Leroy. Nous sommes là pour vous superviser, vous surveiller et surtout faire en sorte que ce voyage se passe pour le mieux et en toute sécurité. J'ai aussi réalisé que vous aviez 18 ans et que vous êtes donc en âge de boire mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous devait être saoul tous les soirs.  
>Nous voulons que vous vous amusiez mais toute en restant responsable. Nous sommes aussi responsables de vous et nous avons besoin de savoir que l'on peut vous faire confiance. Ok... Donc des questions ? »<p>

« Où est le bar ? » Renchérit Regina déclenchant ainsi les rires de ses camarades ce qui provoqua à Emma de rouler des yeux.

« Vraiment très drôle Mlle Mills. Je le pensais les jeunes, je veux un meilleur comportement s'il vous plaît. Sur ces mots amusez-vous bien ! » Fini Mr Hooper quand les étudiants reprirent leurs conversation toute en disparaissant.

« Donc... Cocktail ? » Suggéra Emma plein d'entrain.

« Tu lis dans mes pensé Em', les boissons sont pour moi. » S'exclama Ruby, drapant ses bras autour des épaules de Emma et Belle tout en se dirigeant vers le bar de l'hôtel.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? » Demanda Belle fessant un signe de tête en direction d'une jolie blonde quelques tables plus loin.<p>

« Allez-vous me laisser en paix ? Je ne vais essayer sur personne ce soir ! » Dit Emma en prenant une grande gorgé de son verre. « Pendant qu'on en parle, on a besoin de règle de base! »

Belle et Ruby plissèrent le nez dans l'incompréhension, regardant toute deux Emma avec une confusion évidente sur leur visage.

« Pour la chambre » Continua Emma. « Je ne veux pas être réveillé par l'une de vous deux en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un Espagnol, surtout pas dans le lit au-dessus de ma tête. »

Ruby leva ses mains en signe de défense. « Wouah, je n'ai encore rien fait. »

« Votre réputation vous précèdes Mlle Lucas. » Taquina Belle pointant son doigt dans la direction de son amie.

« Ouais, on sait comment tu es Ruby, alors je t'en supplie pour la santé mentale de tout le monde, ne recommence pas. » Dit Emma avec un grand sourire qui contredisait le sérieux de sa phrase.

Ruby laissa échapper un long soupir. « Ok, j'ai compris, pas de partie de jambe en l'air dans la chambre. Mais sa vaut aussi pour toi lesbo »

« Marché conclu » Dit Emma prenant la main de Ruby en la secouant. « Maintenant que c'est réglé, qui d'autre pour un verre? »

« C'est à ton tour Em'. » Dit Belle en levant son verre vide en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle en voulait un autre. Ruby bu sa dernière gorgé et fit de même.

Emma rigola en secouant la tête. « N'est-ce pas toujours le cas ? »

La blonde se dirigea vers le bar, sourire au lèvre quand elle s'adossa contre le comptoir en attendant de passer commande.

« L'intention d'acheter un verre à une jeune fille Swan ? »

Emma tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir Regina à côté d'elle, un sourire béat collé sur son visage.

Emma regarda autour d'elle rapidement. « Pourquoi ? Il y en a une? »

« Hey, ça s'appelle une offre de paix » Dit Regina en secouant son verre vide en l'air.

Emma regarda la brune incrédule. « Tu es sérieuse ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais gentiment t'offrir un verre après avoir fait de ma vie un enfer pendant des années ? »

Regina rigola froidement, posant son verre vide sur le bar. « Tu as raison, ça ne va sûrement jamais arriver. »

« Tu es incroyable. » Marmonna Emma détournant son regard de la brune pour s'adresser au barman. « Puis-je avoir deux verres de vodka coca et une pinte de bière s'il vous plaît ? »

« Dix euros si je trouve pour qui est la pinte? » Dit Regina dans un souffle, un sourire se formant sur son visage quand les mots quittèrent ses lèvres.

Emma se retourna vers Regina la regardant avec rien autre que du mépris. « Excuse-moi ? »

« Rien, rien du tout . » Dit Regina nonchalamment se détournant d'Emma.

Emma secoua la tête. « Bien. Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, va voir ailleurs. »

« J'étais là en première. »

Emma roula des yeux. « Tu as quelle âge ? Douze ans? »

Regina fit un pas de plus vers Emma, se penchant vers son oreille en prenant une voix sensuelle. « Tu veux bien fermer cette petite bouche qu'est la tienne Swan ? Parler aux gens comme ça pourrait te poser des problèmes un jour. »

« Je t'en prie ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Te moquer encore de moi par ce que je suis gay ? M'accuser encore d'avoir le béguin pour toi ? » Emma sourit brièvement au barman qui déposait les verres devant elle avant de se tourner vers Regina qui essayait, de son mieux, de répondre à la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas une accusation si c'est vrai. » Taquina Regina, son sourie béat prenant une plus grande ampleur.

Emma sourit en ramassant ses boissons avant de se pencher vers Regina, regardant brièvement son décolleté avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux noisette qui brûlait en face d'elle. « Dans ce cas, Gina, tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi dans cette grande chambre qu'est la tienne ou je pourrais être tentée de me faufiler jusqu'à toi. »

Regina soupira à la phrase d'Emma celle-ci arborant maintenant un sourire d'autosatisfaction quand elle se retira pour revenir à sa table.

Quand elle s'assit à sa table, elle y déposa les boissons sous le regard impatient de Belle et Ruby leurs yeux étaient plus larges que d'habitude et leurs bouches légèrement entrouverte.

Emma regarda les deux filles, la tête penchée en signe de confusion. « Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« C'était à propos de quoi ? » Laissa échapper Belle, montrant le bar ou était appuyée la blonde quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Ouais, tu étais en train de parler à Mills ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle te disait ? » Demanda Ruby impatiente.

Emma rigola à la réaction de ses amies et prit une gorgé rapide de son verre avant de leur répondre : « Elle me disait juste les mêmes conneries que d'habitude : à quelle point je fantasmais sur elle et si je pouvais lui offrir un verre. »

« Elle est défoncée ? Elle t'a demandée de lui offrir un verre ? » Dit Belle, laissant tomber sa mâchoire.

Emma acquiesça. « Ouep. Elle a dit que c'était une offre de paix. »

« Oh, très charitable de sa part. » Se moqua Ruby en prenant une gorgé de sa vodka coca.

« Laisser tomber, elle m'ennuie déjà assez comme ça pour s'attarder la dessus. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué pendant que j'étais partie au bar ? » Dit Emma, s'adossant contre le dos de sa chaise.

Ruby sortie un paquet de cigarette, le tendant à Emma qui l'alluma en prenant une longue taffe.

« Tu as manqué le canon à deux heures. » Dit Belle en montrant derrière elle.

Emma secoua la tête désespérée. « Allez-vous, vous deux me laisser tranquille ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me taper une fille mais pour passer du bon temps avec vous et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Donc pas de partie de jambe en l'air. »

« Je ne peux pas promettre la même chose. » Dit Ruby, entendant ses deux amies rire.

« Ok, à nos prochaines six semaines. » Dit Belle, levant son verre en l'air, souriant à ses amies quand elles firent la même chose et prirent une gorgée continuant de discuter et rigoler toute au long de la nuit.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde,

Voici le chapitre 3 qui vient juste d'être fini de corrigé par ma super beta YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314.

Le chapitre 4 est fini et corrigé donc je vais voir pour le mettre en fin de semaine :).

Hésiter pas à me dire se que vous en pensez.

Bonne lecture. :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3:<p>

Emma repoussa ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête puis saisi la main tendu de Belle pour l'aider à se relever.

« Merci ». Dit Emma en se redressant face à la mer.

Le matin s'était déroulé avec des jeux d'eaux. Belle, Emma et Ruby avaient opté pour le jet-ski ce qu'elles avaient énormément apprécié toute les trois. Elles étaient maintenant prêtes pour aller manger et se relaxer sur la plage avant de poursuivre avec les autres activités prévues.

Emma commença à retirer la fermeture de sa combinaison trempée toute en se plaignant de la chaleur quand elle marchait le long du port avec ses amies vers le sable doré.

« Whouah Em'! C'est inapproprié, personne n'a besoin de voir tes seins! » Avertie Belle tout en détournant son regard quand Emma fini de dé-zipper sa combinaison.

Emma roula des yeux. « Tu vas te détendre? J'ai un bikini en dessous. »

Le visage de Belle chuta quand Emma attacha les manches de sa combinaison autour de sa taille. « Oh, pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à ça? ».

« Tu es nue là-dessous? » Rigola Ruby copiant les gestes d'Emma en attachant sa combi autour de sa taille.

La couleur des joues de Belle commencèrent à changer rapidement quand les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent plus fort à ses dépens. Après un instant Emma saisit la nuque de Belle pour l'attirer vers elle.

« Allez vient ! Allons chercher ton bikini, nous reviendrons manger sur la plage après. » Ria Emma en entrainant Belle vers l'hôtel.

Quinze minutes plus tard Belle se sentait plus sereine quand elle marchait le long des magasins et des petits restaurants qui longaient le sable fin à la recherche d'un repas à manger sur la plage.

« Je pourrais facilement manger un bon gros kebab sauce samouraï » Les yeux de Ruby se mirent à briller quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche, Belle et Emma la regardèrent avec dégoût.

« Ok. Premièrement, beurk! » Commença Belle « Et deuxièmement, arrête de baver. »

Emma commença à rigoler quand Ruby s'essuya la bouche, la couleur lui montant au joue.

« Bon, je suis pour qu'on mange des frites on est sûre d'aimer pas vrai? » Dit Emma quand elle s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant.

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête en réponse quand elles suivirent Emma à l'intérieur. Toute les trois commandèrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers la plage pour trouver un endroit approprié pour s'assoir et manger.

« Les frites ont un goût bizarre en Espagne. » Marmonna Ruby la bouche pleine.

« Et bien ta bouche plus que pleine suggère le contraire. » Rigola Emma en croquant dans l'une de ses siennes.

Ruby prit une frite en fronçant les sourcils. « Elles ont quelque chose d'étrange mais je n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessous. »

« Vous êtes partante pour un jeu mesdemoiselles? »

Les trois filles se retournèrent et virent quelque chose qu'elles auraient préférées ne jamais voir. Monsieur Hooper se tenait debout en face d'elle juste vêtu d'un short de plage et d'une paire de claquette.

« Quel jeu monsieur? » Demanda Ruby la bouche encore pleine.

« Volley-ball. » Il pointa le doigt en direction d'un filet quelques mètres plus loin sur la plage. « Nous commençons le match dans cinq minutes. »

Emma regarda ses amies en haussant les épaules. « Bien sûr que nous jouons. »

« Excellent. » Monsieur Hooper semblait vraiment heureux, il tapa dans ses mains toute en souriant aux filles. « Je vous vois là-bas alors. »

Emma posa sa barquette de frites sur le côté, essuyant ses mains sur ses jambes avant de se lever et de fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'un short qu'elle déposa par terre. Debout, elle remonta ses lunettes de soleil sur le dessus de sa tête et retira le reste de sa combinaison humide qu'elle jeta sur le côté.

« Merci pour le petit spectacle gratuit Em'. ». Taquina Belle faisant un clin d'œil à son amie qui se tenait en face d'elle juste vêtu d'un bikini noir.

Emma roula des yeux en se penchant pour ramasser son short et l'enfila rapidement. «Alors, vous êtes prêtes? ».

Ruby et Belle acquiescèrent toute en se levant pour rejoindre la blonde qui se dirigeait vers le terrain de Volley.

Emma marcha vers deux garçons qui l'accueillirent avec un grand sourire.

« Ça va Em'? ». Demanda un garçon brun, claquant sa main contre celle de la jeune fille.

« Super comme toujours Killian. » Emma se tourna vers l'autre garçon. « Et toi Graham, ça va ? »

L'autre garçon, un peu plus grand avec des cheveux noirs, hocha la tête en réponse lui tapant également dans la main comme l'avait fait précédemment Killian.

« Donc les filles, vous êtes dans notre équipe? » Demanda Killian, plaçant ses lunettes de soleil devant ses yeux.

« Évidemment, vous êtes destinés à gagner avec nous dans votre équipe. » Dit Emma donnant un clin d'œil au garçon qui rigola en retour.

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que je voudrais avoir dans mon équipe Em'. » Commença Graham. « Tu es la seule qui n'a pas peur d'elle. »

Emma regarda dans la même direction que Graham et remarqua Tink et Kathryn parlait entres elles alors que Regina marchait vers ses amies pour les rejoindre.  
>La brune se stoppa sur le côté du terrain, agrippa le bas de son T-shirt et le passa au-dessus de sa tête révélant ainsi un ventre tonique et bronzé dans un haut de bikini rouge.<p>

Emma regarda de nouveau Killian et Graham qui avalèrent difficilement la boule qui se formait dans leur gorge voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux. Emma soupira face à leur réaction.

Killian se tourna face à Emma en souriant. « Aller Em', c'est peut-être une pouf mais elle reste définitivement agréable à regarder. »

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez moi? » Rigola Emma, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Graham rigola, tapant le bras d'Emma amicalement. « Et tu n'es pas désagréable non plus à regarder Em'. »

« Alors on leur montre de quoi on est capable ou on continu de parler? » Interrompue Belle, agrippant les épaules des deux garçons tout en souriant à Emma et Ruby qui hochèrent la tête en réponse.

Monsieur Hooper cria pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde il se tenait debout sur le côté du terrain au niveau du filet. « Ok tout le monde, trois match en onze points ok? C'est juste un jeu ne l'oubliez pas. Tout le monde en place ! »

Tout le monde se mit en position de chaque côté du filet. Kathryn, Tink et Regina avaient été rejoints par une autre fille et un garçon qui se tenait juste derrière elles.

Emma, elle, se tenait devant le filet et fut rapidement copiée par Regina qui prit la même position de son côté de terrain.

La brune verrouilla son regard avec Emma toute en souriant. « Prête à finir sur tes genoux? »

« C'est bon bébé, on sait que j'aime ce genre de chose. » Répondit sèchement Emma, donnant un clin d'œil à Regina son visage se tordant aussitôt dans une grimace.

« Essaye de ne pas trop me mater, hein? » Se moqua Regina en se mettant accroupie attendant pour le début du match.

« Je suis sûre de pouvoir gérer ça. » Emma baissa les yeux vers le haut des cuisses de Regina puis remonta de nouveau vers ses yeux. « Je n'ai jamais regardée une fille avec des vergetures de toute façon. »

Regina élargie les yeux se levant rapidement et regarda paniqué le haut de ses cuisses avant de fusiller du regard la blonde en face d'elle.

Emma sentit des mains sur ses épaules et se tourna pour voir Belle lui sourire. « Vous avez fini de vous chamailler Em'? On aimerait commencer à jouer. »

Emma rigola à son amie. « Ouais faisons ça. »

Killian tenait la balle dans ses mains jouant avec jusqu'à ce que Mr Hooper lui signala de commencer à jouer. Il lança la balle en l'air, la frappant de toute ses forces vers l'autre côté du filet. La balle avait été lancée avec tellement de force que Kathryn ne put l'intercepter ce qui entraina un point pour l'équipe d'Emma.

Le match battait son plein, les deux équipes devenait de plus en plus violentes et agressives les uns envers les autres et la rivalité entre les deux équipes devenait évidente à chaque point gagné.

Des tirs mesquins furent échangés à chaque opportunité et les balles devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à arrêter.

Les deux équipes avaient gagnées chacune un match et la partie final se tenait à neuf points pour l'équipe de Regina et dix points pour l'équipe d'Emma. Chaque équipe se tenait accroupi derrière leur coté de filet prêt à bondir, attendant que la balle soit servie.

Emma et Regina se fusillèrent du regard. Si un regard pouvait tuer, elles seraient tout deux déjà morte.

« Ne sois pas trop confiante Swan, tu ferais mieux de préparer ta tête de loser. » Grogna Regina derrière le filet.

Emma secoua la tête en rigolant froidement. « Tu en n'as jamais marre de dire de la merde, Gina? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! ». Cassa Regina, un regard clairement irrité sur son visage.

« Oh vraiment? Tu ME demandes d'arrêter de TE donner des surnoms? T'es vraiment incroyable. » Cracha Emma.

Regina roula des yeux. « Tu ne vas jamais te remettre de quelques surnoms de collège? Passe à autre chose ! »

« Wouah... Ouais... Quelques surnoms. Va en enfer Mills. » Murmura Emma.

« Prêt? » Cria Killian, le reste de l'équipe hochèrent la tête en réponse.

N'attendant pas plus longtemps le brun lança la balle avec force dans les airs, l'envoyant derrière le filet. Le garçon de l'autre équipe parvint à se mettre en face de la balle et la renvoyer.

Toute l'équipe de Regina regarda prudemment la balle qui revenait vers le côté. Kathryn attendit sagement la balle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assez prêt et la frappa rapidement en poussant un cri.

Quelques tirent furent interrompu par l'équipe d'Emma. Ils se passèrent la balle les uns aux autres quand Ruby fit en sorte de se retrouver à temps en dessous et de la renvoyer de l'autre côté, un sourire béat se formant sur son visage quand elle vit la balle voler vers Tink.

« Je l'ai. » Hurla Regina quand la balle vola rapidement et avec force vers son amie.

Tink réagit rapidement et frappa la balle dans les airs. Tout le monde s'arrêta un moment et regarda la balle aller de plus en plus haut avant de redescendre vers Emma.

« Emma, vite, ici! » Cria Graham, courant derrière elle en lui saisissant les hanches.

Emma compris le message et attendu le bon moment avant de sauter dans les airs aidée par Graham qui la souleva rapidement dans les airs quand elle frappa de toute ses forces vers le sol du terrain adverse.

« Magnifique Em' ! » Cria Ruby de joie, lui souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

L'équipe d'Emma se réunirent ensemble se tapant dans les mains et se faisant des câlins, célébrant leur victoire le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien jouez les jeunes. » Félicita Mr Hooper, marchant vers Emma lui tapant sur l'épaule amicalement. « Excellent tir à la fin Mlle Swan, bon boulot. »

« Merci monsieur. » Murmura Emma gêner par le compliment.

« Et vous Mlle Mills, vous avez bien jouez ! N'ayez pas honte d'avoir perdu comme ça, vous avez fait un excellent travail. » Continua-t-il en attrapant les épaules de Regina pour la rapprocher d'Emma. « Vous deux, vous ne preniez pas le jeu à la légère, n'est-ce pas? Vous êtes un sacré duo! ».

« Dans ses rêves. » se moqua Regina.

Monsieur Hooper tira une expression confuse avant de secoua la tête et de décider de laisser tomber. « Peu importe, bien joué les filles. Je vous vois ce soir à l'hôtel. »

Emma regarda son professeur s'éloigner avant de se tournait de nouveau vers Regina. « Tu regrettes tes piques de tout à l'heure, loser? »

« Peu importe. Profite du fait qu'il y a finalement enfin quelque chose ou tu es plus douée que moi. » Répondit Regina avec condescendance. « Bien que je n'ai jamais doutée que le sport serait plus de ton genre... »

« Oh, une autre réflexion lesbienne pour Emma. Tellement original Gina. » Répondit Emma sèchement.

« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça! » Dit Regina en serrant les dents.

Emma sourit de retour à la brune. « Mais ça te va tellement bien. Je pourrais te dire d'autre petit surnom qui te vont bien mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu les appréciera plus. »

« Je ne veux entendre aucun des surnoms pervers que tu penses à propos de moi. » Grommela Regina les bras serrés contre sa poitrine.

Emma se pencha vers Regina, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de son oreille. « Bien dans ce cas Mills, je te suggère de rejoindre à tes amies avant d'en entendre quelques-uns. »

Les lèvres de Regina changèrent en une grimace quand elle vit le large sourire d'Emma et elle sentie la colère se former encore plus dans le creux de son estomac quand la main d'Emma claqua contre ses fesses.

« A plus tard Gina. » S'exclama Emma, lui donnant un de ses meilleures faux sourire avant de rejoindre ses amis en laissant derrière elle une Regina plus que furieuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde,

Comme aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et que ce week-enk je ne suis pas sur de poster, voici le chapitre 4 :)

Merci pour toute vos petite reviews sur le chapitre précédent ça fait toujours plaisir :).

Je sais que beaucoup de personnes on du mal à imaginez une possible relation entre les deux filles mais ne vous inquiétez pas ça va se faire tout doucement et je vais essayer de ne pas vous décevoir ;)

Encore merci à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 de prendre le temps de me corriger :).

La suite viendra la semaine prochaine, je ne sais pas encore quand mais surement en milieu de semaine prochaine :)

Sinon je suis sur Twitter si sa intéresse: Sachajessy

Hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bon week-end :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 4:<p>

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu pour aujourd'hui? » Demanda Belle, suivant Ruby et Emma à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur avant d'appuyer sur le bouton pour le rez-de-chaussée.

« Tu as ton propre planning tu sais? » Taquina Emma, posant son dos contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

« Trop la flemme de le lire. » Belle haussa les épaules, regardant les chiffres de l'ascenseur défiler.

Emma secoua la tête au comportement typique de Belle. « C'est une chasse au trésor apparemment. Ça devrait être amusant. Je suis sûre qu'on sera encore les grandes gagnantes de cette activité ! »

L'ascenseur sonna en ouvrant les portes, révélant la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée. Les trois filles marchèrent rapidement pour rejoindre le reste des étudiants qui se tenait au centre de la pièce, discutant entre eux.

« Très bien, mesdames, messieurs, silence s'il vous plait! » Dit la voix d'une jeune femme devant le groupe d'étudiant. Tout le monde arrêta de parler et regarda d'où venait la voix.

Une petite femme brune aux cheveux courts souriait nerveusement en s'éclaircissant la voix. Tout le monde reconnu Mlle Nova, le nouveau professeur de leur lycée. Elle avait été désignée comme professeur adjointe. « Mr Hooper ne se sentait pas très bien aujourd'hui à cause de la chaleur, il doit aller voir un médecin. Ce qui veut dire que c'est moi qui me charge de vous aujourd'hui, en attendant qu'il se sente mieux. »

Un brouhaha se fit entendre dans la salle quand les étudiants commencèrent à discuter de ce que pouvait bien avoir Mr Hooper.

« Peu importe. » Interrompit Mlle Nova, causant au groupe de s'arrêter de parler brusquement. « Aujourd'hui nous allons faire une chasse au trésor et vous travaillerez en pair pour...

Elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue quand tout le monde commença à se plaindre fortement à propos de l'information qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Emma, Ruby et Belle se regardèrent une déception évidente se dessinait sur leur visage quand elles réalisèrent qu'elles ne pourraient pas être ensemble.

« SILENCE S'IL VOUS PLAIT! » Cria Mlle Nova, interrompant les personnes qui parlaient plus fort qu'elle. « Comme je disais, vous allez travailler par pair pour cette activité. Il y aura une récompense pour chacun trouvant tous les objets demandés. Il y a quelques règles dont j'aimerai vous parler avant de commencer.  
>Premièrement, assurez-vous d'avoir le numéro de votre binôme et celui d'une autre personne au cas où vous vous perdriez. Mon numéro est sur le plan, je veux que vous le rentriez dans votre portable.<br>Deuxièmement, restez ensemble, nous ne voulons pas que vous vous baladiez seul dans Majorque. Veillez l'un sur l'autre comme une équipe.  
>Troisièmement, toute personne surprise à tricher ou à travailler avec un autre membre sera disqualifiée immédiatement et n'aura pas de récompense. Et nous voulons que vous soyez rentrez pour 18h00 pour diner. Évidemment nous nous attendons à ce que vous finissiez plus tôt mais nous voulons vont compter et être sûr que personne ne manque. Pour finir... » Elle inspira profondément pour donner la dernière information, prenant un pot remplie de petit bout de papier à côté d'elle. « Votre nom sera pioché au hasard dans ce pot. Si votre nom est pioché, vous venez ici et piochez à votre tour un nom. Le nom pioché sera votre partenaire pour la journée. »<p>

Tout le monde soupira de mécontentement, certaines personnes se plaignant de combien c'était injuste et qu'ils refusaient de participer.

« S'il vous plait! » Protesta Mlle Nova en haussant le ton. « C'est un jeu d'équipe ! C'est pour ça que vous travaillerez avec une autre personne que vos amis, nous trouvons ça plus intéressant et plus amusant... Ok, Mr Leroy et moi-même allons commencer à former les équipes donc écoutez bien si vous entendez votre prénom s'il vous plait. »

Emma se tourna vers Belle et Ruby. « Ça va finir dans un putain de désastre. Je vais finir avec un idiot. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble. » Bouda Belle quand elle entendit son nom être appelé.

« Belle French, vient ici et pioche le nom de ton partenaire. » Expliqua Mlle Nova, faisant un geste à Belle pour qu'elle la rejoigne.

Belle haussa les épaules à ses amies, leur donnant un petit sourire avant de rejoindre le pot et d'y plonger sa main pour en sortir un petit bout de papier. « C'est Killian. »

Emma regarda Killian qui se mit à sourire, tapotant le dos de Graham avant de rejoindre Belle et de passer son bras au-dessus de son épaule.

« Bon, croisons les doigts pour qu'on finisse ensemble. » Dit Ruby donnant un petit coup d'épaules à Emma qui lui sourit en retour.

« Avons-nous déjà eu de la chance? »

Aussitôt sa phrase fini, Emma entendit son nom appelé au fond de la pièce et marcha d'un pas réticent vers ses professeurs.

« Allez Emma, pioche un nom. » Encouragea Mr Leroy, indiquant le vase à côté de lui.

Emma grimaça. « Je ne peux pas juste faire l'activité seule? »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment un travail d'équipe, n'est-ce pas? » Questionna Mlle Nova secouant le pot vers Emma qui roula des yeux, piochant un nom et le tendit à la vielle femme, trop ennuyée pour le lire elle-même.

Mlle Nova déplia le morceau de papier et sourit. « Regina Mills. »

La mâchoire d'Emma chuta et fut rapidement envahit par une immense vague de colère. « Vous devez vous foutre de moi? »

« Langage Emma. » Coupa Mr Leroy, fronçant les sourcils à la blonde.

« Non, je suis sûre que c'est un coup monté! » Cria Emma, croisant les bras refusant une journée entière en compagnie de Regina. « Je ne veux pas! »

« Oh aller Swan, ne sois pas comme ça. Tu vas m'avoir pour toi seule toute la journée, c'est un de tes plus grands fantasmes, non? » Taquina Regina quand elle arriva au côté d'Emma tout sourire.

Emma se tourna vers ses professeurs le regard plaidant. « Vous voyez ce que je vais devoir supporter tout la journée? Ça fait chier! »

« Emma Swan calme toi toute suite! » Ordonna Mlle Nova soudainainement plus sévère, dans une voix que nul lui connaissait. « Tout le monde y participe, alors toi aussi si tu veux apprécier le reste de tes vacances! »

« Je ne pourrais pas apprécier le reste de mes vacances de toute façon parce que je serais en prison pour un putain de meurtre si je dois passer la journée avec ça! » S'énerva Emma en pointant dans la direction de Regina.

Mr Leroy décida d'ignorer les paroles d'Emma ramassant une boîte au sol pour en sortir quelques objets qu'il déposa dans les mains de la jeune fille. « Une carte, une liste des choses à récupérer, stylos et un petit traducteur Français/Espagnol. »

« Pas de pistolet? » Demanda froidement Emma, prenant les objets tout en soupirant.

« Comportement Emma! » Avertit Mlle Nova sévèrement, fronçant les sourcils à la jeune fille.

Emma roula des yeux. « Finissons-en alors. »

« Venez nous voir quand vous aurez trouvez tous les objets pour que nous puissions vérifier si vous méritez, ou pas, une récompense. Ok les filles? » Demanda Mr Leroy, obtenant un hochement de tête de la part de Regina et un roulement d'yeux de la part d'Emma.

La blonde baissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, serrant fortement les objets dans ses mains. Elle n'attendit pas de voir si Regina la suivait, elle fonça à travers la grande salle pour atteindre la sortie ne remarquant même pas le sourire de compassion de Ruby.

« Swan, attend moi! » Cria Regina irritée, suivant rapidement Emma vers la sortie de l'hôtel. « C'est pas exactement un bon début de travail d'équipe, tu ne trouves pas? »

Emma s'arrêta sur la place devant l'hôtel foudroyant du regard la brune derrière elle qui fit un pas en arrière quand elle vit le regard de la blonde.

« Tu penses que c'est drôle Regina? » Grogna Emma à travers ses dents. « Je préfèrerais passer ma journée avec un putain de terroriste plutôt que passer cinq secondes avec toi. »

« Hé, tu aurais pu te retrouver avec une pimbêche ! Au moins, moi, je suis agréable à regarder. » Dit Regina en souriant à Emma, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles quand elle vit la colère s'emparer de la fille en face d'elle.

« Pourrais-tu me laisser tranquille pour une fois? » S'énerva Emma. « Peut-on s'il te plait en finir avec ça et ensuite retourner à nos vies séparées? »

Regina acquiesça regardant le sol, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, avant de regarder à nouveau à Emma. « Peu importe Swan. Quelle est la première chose de la liste? »

Emma regarda la liste qui était dans ses mains. « Un animal gonflable. »

« Évidemment. » Murmura Regina sarcastique avant de remarquer qu'Emma fonçait déjà vers les magasins. « Où penses-tu aller comme ça? »

« Si je dois passer la journée avec toi, je vais avoir besoin d'un paquet de cigarette. » Dit Emma, ne ralentissant pas pour autant quand elle marchait rapidement, regardant de gauche à droite à la recherche d'un tabac.

« Tiens ! » Cria Regina au loin, stoppant Emma dans son élan.

Emma tourna la tête et vit Regina lui tendre un paquet de cigarettes. Emma regarda le paquet puis regarda de nouveau à la brune tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est pas un piège Swan. Si tu en veux une sert toi avant que je ne change d'avis. » Cassa Regina impatiente en secouant le paquet devant Emma.

Emma arracha le paquet des mains de la brune. « Tu n'as pas besoin de secouer ce foutu paquet de clope comme ça devant moi. »

« Nova avait raison, ton langage est disgracieux. » Taquina Regina, donnant à Emma un faux sourire quand elle récupéra son paquet.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire? Tu le fais ressortir de moi. » Marmonna Emma quand elle plaça une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'alluma. Elle inhala profondément et expira lentement, elle ferma les yeux laissant sortir un petit gémissement de satisfaction. « Ça fait du bien... Ok... Maintenant je peux supporter cinq minutes de plus avec toi. »

« Bien si c'est ta façon de dire merci. » Grommela Regina en remettant son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche arrière de son sac.

« Oh je suis désolé Gina, est-ce que ça sonne comme si je ne t'appréciais pas? » Demanda Emma soulevant un sourcil à sa phrase sarcastique.

Regina serra les dents, tapant son doigt contre la poitrine d'Emma. « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça bordel! »

« La violence est vraiment la réponse ici? » Dit Emma frottant sa poitrine, là où Regina l'avait tapotée avec son doigt avant de regarder à sa montre. « Regarde, nous avons gâchées dix minutes de notre temps à nous prendre la tête. Dix minutes que nous aurions pu utiliser à trouver un foutu animal gonflable et donc de se rapprocher de la fin de cette activité. »

« Ok. » Dit Regina. « Allons en trouver un alors! »

« Ok. » Ajouta Emma prenant une derrière taf de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sur le sol et de commencer à marcher vers les magasins de la plage.

« Je pense qu'un de ses stupides magasins est notre meilleure chance, ils vendent des jeux de plage. » Dit Regina à moitié pour elle-même et à moitié pour Emma.

La blonde ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Regina quand elle rentra dans un magasin, regardant les objets en vente.

« T'en pense quoi? » Regina leva un objet gonflable dans un emballage plastique quand Emma se pencha pour regarder ce que la brune lui montrait.

Emma regarda l'emballage que tenait Regina puis la regarda incrédule. « Est-ce que tu blague? »

« Quoi? » Demanda Regina, haussant les épaules regardant le paquet puis Emma. « C'est gonflable, non? »

« C'est une putain de banane Gina et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié ce n'était pas un animal. » Rigola Emma, détournant son attention de Regina et commençant à regarder vers les rayons.

« Outch, désoleé. » Soupira Regina, remettant le paquet là où elle l'avait pris.

« Félicitation en passant. »Murmura Emma, continuant à regarder les articles.

« Hein? » Regina tourna la tête pour regarder la blonde, fronçant les sourcils avec confusion. « De quoi tu parles? »

« Tu as réussi à tenir une banane sans me faire une blague lesbienne. »

Regina sourit et continua ses recherches. « Ça m'a demandé beaucoup de d'effort. »

Il se passa quelques minutes de silence pendant que les filles continuèrent leur recherche avant qu'Emma pousse un petit cri de joie quand elle souleva un objet au-dessus de sa tête en signe de victoire.

« Un singe gonflable. Fait ! » Emma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre, son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôtel, quand elle se dirigea vers la caisse pour régler son achat pendant que Regina l'attendait devant le magasin.

« Donc... c'est quoi la suite? » Demanda la brune quand elle vit Emma sortir du magasin la liste en main.

Emma fronça le nez en lisant la prochaine étape. « Prendre une photo avec un habitant d'ici. »

« Trop facile. » Dit Regina joyeusement quand elle prit son appareil photo de son sac avant balayer rapidement du regard les alentours.

Emma regarda la brune confuse quand elle s'approcha d'un homme qui marchait dans sa direction, lui faisant voir l'appareil puis le donna à Emma quand l'homme hocha la tête et sourit.

« Prend la photo Swan. » Regina donna l'appareil à une Emma un peu perdue celle-ci prit une photo puis l'homme rigola et s'en alla.

« Tu euh... Ok... Wouah? » Murmura Emma rendant l'appareil photo à Regina, pas sûre de savoir exactement comment réagir à l'audace de la brune. « Donc euh... Je suppose que ça nous amène à l'étape trois... Bon sang... Ok,, trois serviettes en papier avec un logo différent de restaurant sur chacune d'elles. »

Regina laissa échappa un gémissement de frustration, jetant sa tête en arrière en signe de désespoir. « Nous n'allons jamais en finir. »

« Attend! » Emma fouilla dans son sac et en sortie une serviette, une expression heureuse sur visage quand elle l'agita devant Regina. « En voilà une, plus que deux à trouver. »

« Pourquoi diable as-tu une serviette de Papa John's dans ton sac? » Demanda Regina, regardant la serviette avec dégout.

« Peut-être parce que j'ai été chez Papa John's et que j'ai pris une serviette au cas où je m'en mettrais partout et qu'au final je l'ai pas utilisée? » Répondit Emma comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Regina croisa les bras, fronçant les sourcils à la blonde. « As-tu besoin d'avoir cet attitude? »

« Ouais, vraiment! » Cassa Emma. « Parce que nous ne sommes qu'à la foutu troisième étape sur dix et nous sommes là dehors devant un magasin se prenant la tête à savoir pourquoi j'ai une serviette dans mon sac! ».

Regina mit la main dans son sac, sortant son paquet de cigarette qu'elle jeta à Emma qui le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

« Met ça dans ta bouche, calme toi et ferme là. » Ordonna Regina quand Emma marmonna quelques insultes dans un souffle et, faisant ce que la brune lui avait ordonné, s'alluma une cigarette puis lui jeta le paquet avec autant de force qu'elle l'avait fait auparavant avec elle.

« Allons juste marcher par là-bas et voir si nous trouvons des restaurant où nous pouvons prendre des serviettes. » Suggéra Emma prenant une taf de sa cigarette arpentant les magasins et restaurant le long de la mer.

Elles marchèrent en silence passant devant des magasins, Regina entrant occasionnellement dans certain restaurant à la recherche de serviette pendant qu'Emma l'attendait dehors finissant sa cigarette. Dix minutes passèrent avant que Regina sorte victorieuse d'un petit fast food, agitant la troisième serviette devant Emma qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle prit la serviette que lui tendit la brune.

« Ok... voyons voir... Un journal Espagnol. Finalement un facile. » Dit Emma regardant instantanément autour d'elle puis remarqua un petit kiosque.

« Je suis un peu offensée qu'ils nous donnes des étapes ou nous devons acheter des choses. » Murmura Regina qui se tenait derrière Emma dans la file d'attente.

Emma se tourna vers Regina en fronçant les sourcils. « Excuse-moi mais tu n'as encore rien payée jusqu'ici. »

« Ok. Et bien je vais payer puisque j'ai pas le choix. » Répondit Regina donnant un faux sourire à Emma avant de lui faire un doigt et de lui tourner le dos pour payer le vendeur.

L'heure suivante avait filée de la même façon que les précédentes, des chamailleries constante et des coup bas malgré que les filles essayèrent de leur mieux de s'entendre, leur haine l'une pour l'autre reprenait toujours le dessus.

Emma sortie du restaurant, l'air plutôt contente d'elle même quand elle glissa quelque chose dans son sac.

« C'est ce que je pense que s'est? » Demanda Regina en levant un sourcil.

« Ça dépend à quoi tu penses? » Dit Emma nonchalamment quand elle prit la liste.

Regina sourit. « Et bien, il semblerait qu'une lesbienne vient d'acheter un préservatif. »

« L'étape était d'acheter quelque chose venant d'un putain de distributeur, le préservatif était la chose la moins cher. Je te rappelle que tu es celle qui râle tout le temps propos de l'argent. »

« Hey, Swan c'est cool. » Dit Regina en levant ses mains en signe de paix et en élargissant son sourire. « Pourquoi tu perds ton temps à me répondre, c'est tes affaires tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre sur ce que tu viens d'acheter. »

« S'il te plait, arrête de parler. » Murmura Emma quand elle porta son attention vers la liste qu'elle tenait dans sa main, vérifiant chaque étape. « J'ai l'immense plaisir de t'annoncer qu'il nous reste plus qu'une étape. »

« Dieu merci. » soupira Regina. « Je t'en supplie dit moi que c'est rentrer à l'hôtel et de prendre un bain. »

Emma regarda la liste en souriant. « Ah bon? C'est un peu plus qu'un travail d'équipe ça Gina. »

Regina tapa dans le bras d'Emma. « Ne sois pas dégoutante. »

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas un bain... » Commença Emma, pliant le papier en le replaçant dans sa poche. « Nous devons prendre une photo dans un photomaton. »

« Oh. » Regina se mordit la lèvre en hochant la tête. « Ça semble parfaitement jouable. Allons en trouver un. »

« Il doit probablement y en avoir un dans l'arcade. » Dit Emma en pointant vers la fin de la promenade quand Regina acquiesça.

Emma fut ravi de voir qu'elle avait raison quand elle entra dans l'arcade s'arrêtant devant le photomaton, elle tira un peu le rideau et vis qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

« Ok, finissons-en avec ça. » Emma poussa le rideau et fit signe à Regina de rentrer.

Regina se regarda dans le miroir de la cabine. « Deux secondes, je veux être sûre d'avoir l'air bien. »

Emma roula des yeux, poussant le dos de Regina la forçant à rentrer à l'intérieur. « Arrête de faire ta pimbêche, et rentre dedans. Nous n'avons plus le temps pour arranger ta tête. »

« Es-tu obligée d'être aussi dure? » Grommela Regina, essayant d'arranger ses cheveux. Quand elle sentit le regard brulant d'Emma, elle tourna sa tête dans sa direction « Quoi? »

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargir quand elle regarda la brune, incrédule. « Vraiment? Moi? Dure? Tu veux qu'on en parle? »

Regina laissa sortir un long soupir quand elle mit les pièces dans la machine et s'asseya sur la petite chaise. « Calme toi et prenons cette foutue photo. »

Emma commença à presser le bouton impatiemment, désespérée de sortir de la cabine le plus vite possible, loin de Regina, et de retourner à l'hôtel pour y retrouver ses amies avant de finir par étrangler quelqu'un, de préférence la brune avec qui elle avait essayée d'être patiente tout la journée.

Regina saisit le poignet d'Emma, l'empêchant d'appuyer sur le dernier bouton. La brune lui fit face, s'énervant un peu plus. « Quoi? »

« Et bien quelle pose on prend? »Demanda Regina comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

« Oh mon dieu. » grogna Emma, retirant son bras de l'emprise de la brune, appuyant sur le bouton quand le décompte commença sur l'écran. « Juste souris Mills. »

Trois secondes passèrent et le flash se mit en route pour avertir que la photo avait été prise. Un message s'afficha sur l'écran expliquant que la photo était en cours d'impression. Emma sortie de la cabine, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et tapant du pied impatiemment dans l'attente que la photo sorte.

«Fixer la machine comme ça, ne va pas la faire aller plus vite. »Dit Regina appuyée contre le côté de la cabine, regardant Emma avec un sourire.

Emma ferma les yeux, essayant désespérément de garder son calme alors que la brune continuait de la taquiner. « Tu joues avec mes nerfs Regina. »

« Ohhhhh sommes-nous de retour au prénom maintenant? » Taquina Regina quand Emma la fusilla du regard.

« On peut revenir à Gina si tu préfères? » Emma regarda la photo sortir du photomaton, la saisissant pour la mettre dans son sac avec le reste des affaires avant de sortir de l'arcade.

Le retour à l'hôtel s'était fait en silence, les deux filles s'ignorant de peur que si quelque chose d'autre fût dit entre elles, il pourrait se finir en violence et en un désastre complet.

Emma n'a jamais été aussi soulagé de rentrer quelque part dans sa vie quand elle marcha dans le hall d'entrée, fouillant dans son sac et attrapant tous les articles pour les poser devant ses professeurs avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

« Mlle Swan revenait ici immédiatement! » Vint la voix autoritaire de Mr Hooper.

Emma s'arrêta et ferma les yeux quelque instant en murmurant rapidement quelques injures avant de se retourner et de se diriger devant le bureau au côté de Regina qui arborait un sourire plus large que jamais.

« Contente de voir que vous vous sentez mieux monsieur. » Murmura Emma, grattant l'arrière de son cou mal à l'aise, voulant désespérément retourner à sa chambre et de se pendre elle-même.

« Oui bien mieux... Rien qui ne pouvait être réparé avec quelques heures de sommeil. » Commença l'homme derrière le bureau, regardant les deux jeune filles avec inquiétude. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un problème avec l'activité ce matin Emma? »

« Juste un peu. » Soupira Emma frottant son front en fermant les yeux, priant pour qu'il la laisse tranquille.

« Et comment les choses ont été aujourd'hui? » Demanda Mr Hooper, apparemment inconscient de la mauvaise humeur d'Emma.

La blonde ouvra les yeux, plaquant sur son visage son plus beau sarcastique et faux sourire. « Ce fut une superbe journée monsieur. »

« Tu en penses quoi Regina? » continua-t-il en regardant la brune qui avait l'air impatiente.

« Oh oui, une superbe journée. » Ajouta Regina avec sarcasme quand les deux filles se lancèrent un regard rapide.

« D'accord... Bien... Voyons voir si la chasse a été bonne pour vous, hein? » Commença le professeur principal, souriant aux filles avant de regarder à la pile d'article qui avait été jetée quelques minutes auparavant devant lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il murmura quelques mots à lui-même quand il finit de vérifier la liste devant lui. Il regarda Emma et Regina en souriant.

« Et bien les filles. Fantastique travail, vraiment un bon boulot. Vous faites une meilleure équipe que vous le pensez. » Il attrapa une boite en dessous de son bureau et prit quelque bon qu'il tendit aux filles. « Quelques bons pour des verres gratuits au bar de l'hôtel ce soir comme récompense pour avoir fait du bon travail. Profitez. »

Emma lui lança un dernier faux sourire avant de ramasser les objets sur le bureau pour les remettre dans son sac.

Emma se tourna vers la fille derrière elle, ouvrant sa bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut rapidement couper par la brune qui la pointa du doigt. « Ne pense même pas à me redonner une tape sur les fesses Swan ou je te jure que je te brise le bras! »

Avec ça Emma regarda la brune s'éloigner d'elle vers l'ascenseur, se sentant plus calme quand elle s'éloigna d'elle.

« Sacrée journée. » Murmura-t-elle secouant sa tête en commencent à marcher en direction de sa chambre.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde,

Merci pour toute vos review ça fait vraiment plaisir :)

J'avais dit que je posterai deux chapitres par semaine mais cette semaines ayant été chargé je ne vais pas pouvoir :/ Promis je me rattraperai ;)

Merci encore et toujours à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314.

Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon week-end.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 5:<p>

Le reste de la semaine se passa sans incident majeur. Emma et Regina avaient réussi à rester loin l'une de l'autre et n'avaient plus eu d'activités qui les forçaient à rester ensemble. Emma trainait avec Belle et Ruby, sirotant des boissons en compagnie de Killian et Graham, alors que Regina, elle, trainait avec son propre groupe d'amis. Certes, ça n'avait pas empêché les deux filles de s'envoyer des piques quand elles se croisaient dans l'hôtel mais, la plupart du temps, elles avaient fait en sorte de s'éviter comme la peste.

La semaine avait été remplie de jeux et d'activités pour le plus grand plaisir d'Emma, Belle et Ruby. Elles avaient participées, une nouvelle fois, à un match de volley ball, à un match de water-polo et elles avaient également fait du pédalo sur la mer.  
>Monsieur Hopper n'avait d'ailleurs pas été content ce jour-là quand les trois filles avaient pédalées plus loin que la limite autorisée et n'étaient revenu que plusieurs heures plus tard après avoir profitées du soleil et d'une baignade.<p>

Il était maintenant dimanche et Emma appréciait une cigarette à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, penchant sa tête en arrière, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son visage.  
>Pour être honnête, elle se sentait un peu éméchée après la nuit qu'elle avait passé et les nombreux verres qu'elle avait consommé.<br>Elle et Ruby avaient dû transporter Belle, presque inconsciente, jusqu'à la chambre d'hôtel , elles-même étant bien ivre.

« Tu as du feu? »

Emma se tourna et vit Tink qui la regardait, appuyée contre le mur, une cigarette à la bouche. Emma plongea sa main dans sa poche et en ressortie un briquet qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille celle-ci hocha la tête en remerciement avant d'allumer sa cigarette et de lui rendre son briquet.

« Merci. » Dit Tink , prenant une taff de sa cigarette, toujours adossée au mur de l'hôtel.

« Pas de problème. » Murmura Emma regardant le sol quand elle fumait sa cigarette, désespérant de s'éloigner de la jeune fille à côté d'elle.

« Tink, es-tu l... Oh Swan. » Regina sortie de l'hôtel et regarda autour d'elle, surprise de voir Emma debout à côté de son amie.

« T'en fais pas, j'ai fini. » Dit Emma prenant une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sur le sol.

« Oh ne pars pas à cause de moi. » Regina pencha sa tête sur le côté en regardant Emma, doucement amusé.

Emma roula des yeux. « Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi tu sais? »

La blonde tourna le dos aux deux jeunes filles, retournant dans le hall de l'hôtel en direction de l'ascenseur. Elle tendit le bras et appuya sur le bouton avant de croiser les bras et d'attendre impatiente.

Du coin de l'œil, remarquant un éclair brun arrivé à côté d'elle, elle laissa échapper un soupir sans détourner son regard de l'ascenseur. « Tu parviens à rester loin de mon chemin pendant toute une semaine et, maintenant, je dois faire face à toi deux fois en moins de cinq minutes? »

« Désolée de ne pas vouloir monter quatre étages à pied. » Regina était debout exactement dans la même position qu'Emma, bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant avec impatience que les portes argenté en face d'elle ne s'ouvrent.

L'ascenseur sonna, les portes s'ouvrirent et Emma et Regina se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Regina se pencha pour atteindre le bouton mais sa main fut vite coupée par celle d'Emma qui appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage ce qui lui value un air renfrogné.

« Décidément, maniaque du contrôle. » Murmura Regina trainant ses pieds en regardant autour d'elle impatiente.

Les deux filles se mirent à geler sur place quand elles sentirent l'ascenseur trembler et qu'elles entendirent un bip assourdissant sortir de nulle part.

La mâchoire d'Emma chuta, martelant son doigt contre le bouton du quatrième étage à répétition. « Vous devez vous foutre de moi? »

« Je pense que je vais pleurer. » Déclara Regina incrédule, tout en regardant, les yeux écarquillés, l'écran d'affichage indiquant que l'ascenseur était maintenant bloqué entre l'étage deux et trois.

Emma claqua son poing contre les boutons laissant échapper un grognement de frustration avant de faire courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux en prenant une longue et profonde inspiration.

Regina regarda Emma qui se déplaça vers les portes argenté, passant ses doigts au centre des portes pour essayer de les écarter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » Questionna Regina quand Emma plongea ses doigts dans la fente laissant échapper un nouveau grognement quand elle essaya de les ouvrir.

Emma soupira, clairement irritée par la situation, donnant un coup de pieds dans les portes. « J'essaie de sortir d'ici, loin de toi. C'est pas évident? »

« Eh bien, sauf si tu prévois de te transformer en super-woman pour sortir d'ici, il semble que nous sommes coincées… Alors met toi à l'aise. » Cassa Regina s'adossant contre les parois de l'ascenseur en se laissant glisser au sol.

Emma regarda de nouveau les portes puis Regina, réticente d'admettre sa défaite, bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, elle fit les mêmes action que la brune et se laissa glisser contre le mur en face d'elle, étirant ses jambes devant elle.

« Donc n... »

« Juste... Restons assise dans le silence. » Interrompit Emma, coupant la brune avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu sais quoi? » Commença Regina se sentant irritée par l'attitude d'Emma. « C'est pas comme si tu étais gentille avec moi non plus. Tu me parles comme de la merde. »

Emma plissa les yeux et ouvrit doucement la bouche, essayant de son mieux de comprendre comment Regina pourrait justifier ses actions passées. « En fait... Je ne peux même pas trouver les mots pour t'expliquer à quel point tu te trompes. Tu penses honnêtement que je n'ai pas de raison de te haïr? »

« Haïr, c'est un mot fort... » Dit Regina d'une voix terne.

Emma roula des yeux. « Arrête d'éviter la question. »

« Nous étions enfants Swan, les enfants se disent de la merde les uns aux autres! » Cria Regina, jetant ses mains sur le côté pour exagérer ses mots. « Ouais j'ai peut-être été un peu cruelle avec toi quand j'étais jeune mais je n'étais pas la seule. »

« Donc par ce que tu n'étais pas la seule, ça rend les choses acceptable c'est ça? » Demanda Emma, fronçant les sourcils à la brune.

Regina laissa sortir un long soupir regardant ses genoux avant de verrouiller de nouveau son regard avec celui d'Emma, les yeux de la blonde brulait vers elle avec une certaine intensité. « Je sais que ce n'était pas bien. »

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent doucement à la confession de Regina. « Bien, au moins tu as conscience que ce que tu faisais n'était pas bien. Je suppose que c'est déjà quelque chose. »

Le silence s'installa quelque instant entre les deux.  
>Emma pencha sa tête en arrière contre le mur de l'ascenseur, fermant les yeux en priant pour un miracle, quand les minutes passèrent leur rappelant qu'elles étaient coincées dans le même espace confiné.<p>

Emma ouvrit finalement les yeux, baissant sa tête en regardant attentivement Regina. Elle était assise, regardant ses genoux en jouant avec ses mains, apparemment perdues dans ses pensées. C'était une des rares fois où Emma voyait la brune sans son sourire suffisant. Sans son air d'arrogance habituelle, elle ressemblait juste à n'importe qu'elle fille.

« Pourquoi tu l'as fait? » Demanda Emma rapidement.

Le regard de Regina bondit de ses genoux, remarquant la petite quantité de vulnérabilité dans les yeux d'Emma et, pour une fraction de seconde, elle se sentait coupable. « Fais quoi? »

« Tu sais quoi. » Commença Emma. « Faire de ma vie un enfer. »

Regina souffla fort, hésitant un moment avant de commencer à parler. « Parce que j'étais jalouse de la vie que tu avais. »

Emma fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. « Pourquoi serais-tu jalouse de ma vie? J'étais la risée de toute l'école, j'ai été traité pire que de la merde. Tu étais la fille la plus populaire de l'école, tout le monde t'aimais. »

« Ils m'aimaient par ce que je prétendais être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. » Corrigea Regina. « Tu n'avais pas peur d'être toi-même. Tu étais tellement courageuse, tu t'en foutais de ce que les gens pensaient de toi et je t'ai détesté pour ça. »

« Alors arrête de prétendre. » Dit Emma, sa réponse était rapide mais calme.

Regina secoua la tête et sourit faiblement. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Emma se moqua. « Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas être cette personne? »

« Tu penses que j'aime être une chienne? » Demanda Regina, la réponse étant évidente elle n'attendit pas. « Je ne suis pas une personne horrible. » Elle ajouta presque inaudiblement.

Emma soupira, un sourire sympathique involontaire sur ses lèvres. « Alors arrête d'en être une. »

« Ce n'est pas facile. » Regina fit une pause, regardant ses chaussures quand elle les fit se balancer de façon ludique. « Tu sais... Dans les années passées tu étais plutôt pas mal aussi. »

Le sourire d'Emma disparu aussi rapidement qu'il s'était formé. « N'essaie même pas de nous comparer Regina. »

« Je t'ai fait des excuses pour ce que j'ai fait, non? » Protesta Regina ce qui lui valut un grognement de la blonde.

« Non Regina, actuellement tu n'as pas et je ne retiendrai pas ma respiration pour une nouvelle excuse de nouveau. » Dit Emma.

Regina soupira et jeta sa tête contre le mur derrière elle. « Rien ne va jamais changer entre nous n'est-ce pas? Même si je m'excuse, tu penseras toujours que je suis la pire personne sur terre et tu continueras à me détester. »

« Ça me prend trop d'énergie de te détester... Je me sens complément indifférente à toi maintenant. » Corrigea Emma. « Bon sang, j'ai passé tellement de temps à te détester que ça en est devenu épuisant. J'avais l'habitude de fantasmer à propos de toi se faisant percuter par une voiture ou découper par un meurtrier fou. Ou peut-être même mordu par un chien enragé, ou mit en morceau par u... »

« Ok j'ai compris Swan. » Interrompit Regina regardant Emma impressionnée.

Emma sourit brièvement avant de continuer à parler. « Peu importe... Je ne m'embête plus à te détester maintenant. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps à faire ça, je préfère juste que nous restions loin l'une de l'autre. »

« Nous faisions un bon boulot jusqu'à il y a une semaine. » Déclara Régina, un petit rire s'échappant de sa bouche, essayant de faire une blague pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Ouais... Maintenant tu es accrochée à moi comme une mauvaise odeur. » Emma plissa le nez en direction de Regina. « Comme je viens de le mentionner, je sais qu'il fait chaud ici Gina mais tu pues.»

Regina donna un petit coup de pied ludique dans la jambe d'Emma quand la blonde rigola. Pendant un moment les deux filles se fixèrent, un sourire au coin de leurs lèvres, quand le silence se fit.

Elles brisèrent le contact quand l'ascenseur se mit a trembler et bouger de nouveau, les deux filles se levèrent aussitôt.

« Dieu merci. » Marmonna Emma en regardant le numéro quatre s'afficher sur l'écran puis les portent s'ouvrirent les relâchant enfin.

« Oh mon dieu Emma, nous étions tellement inquiète. » Dit Belle en sautent dans les bras de son amie quand elle sortit de l'ascenseur.

« Tu vas bien Em'? » Demanda Ruby en tapotant sur l'épaule d'Emma quand Belle la relâcha de son étreinte.

Emma hocha la tête et sourit à ses deux amies, regardant du coin de l'œil Regina s'éloigner tranquillement, plaçant ses mains dans ses poches de son short en regardant le sol quand elle regagna sa chambre.

« Oh Swan! » Belle claqua des doigts devant le visage d'Emma. « Est ce que tu m'entends? »

Emma secoua la tête se concentrant sur ses amies. « Pardon quoi? »

« J'ai dit, est ce que ça va après avoir été coincée avec elle? Elle ne t'a pas rendu trop folle? » Répéta Belle.

« Oh c'est vrai... » Emma hocha la tête, faisant comprendre qu'elle avait compris cette fois. « Non ça a été, on ne s'est pas vraiment parlé. »

Ruby jeta son bras autour de la blonde et sourit. « Et bien maintenant que tu es libéré de l'ascenseur il est temps d'aller de te doucher de t'habiller et te joindre à nous au bar!. »

Emma rigola. « Un choix évident. »

« Et bien nous sommes en vacances. » En déduit Ruby, tirant son amie en direction de la chambre d'hôtel, quand les filles commencèrent à discuter de tout ce qu'avait manqué Emma au cours des dernières heures.


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou tout le monde,

Je sais que j'avais dit que j'essaierai de poster deux chapitres par semaine mais entre l'écriture et la correction, c'est plus compliqué que se que je pensais ^^.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Merci à YouCan'TakeTheSkyFromMe314 de prendre le temps de me corriger. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller lire son nouveau OS il est vraiment super ;)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 6:<p>

« Ok tout monde, allons-y. » Cria Monsieur Hooper, entraînant les élèves jusqu'au bus garé devant l'hôtel.

Quand Emma, Ruby et Belle marchèrent dans l'allée du bus elles tombèrent rapidement sur des sièges leur permettant de s'asseoir ensemble. Belle s'asseya à coté de Killian qui lui lança un sourire espiègle alors qu'Emma et Ruby se placèrent dans les sièges devant eux.

Emma se tourna dans son siège pour qu'elle puisse voir tout le monde et leur donna un air sérieux. Graham était dans le siège derrière Killian à côté d'une fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. « Les gars, écoutez. »

Tout le monde s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent Emma qui regardait dans leur direction.

« C'est un jour important les gars, nous devons tous être concentrés et prêt à tout donner. Tout le monde à mangés ? Vous devez avoir bien mangez pour être en forme. L'activité d'aujourd'hui n'est pas à prendre à la rigolade, il nous faut un plan d'action. »

Le groupe rigola quand Emma continua son discours toujours aussi sérieusement.

« Em' ce n'est pas une opération militaire. » Ricana Killian, secouant la tête quand les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent légèrement.

« Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes à quelle point s'est important. Si nous allons là-bas sans un plan d'attaque ou une stratégie autant allez faire du trico. » Déclara Emma sérieusement ses yeux vacillant entre les quatre personnes en face d'elle.

Ruby poussa le bras d'Emma de façon ludique. « C'est un paintball Em', respire. Et puis ce n'est pas que nous dans notre équipe de toute façon, on ne peut pas contrôler tout le monde. »

« Ouais mais nous, au moins, nous serons préparés. Du moment que nous restons ensemble nous seront imparable et nous allons botter quelques derrières. » Emma claqua son point dans son autre main tendit qu'elle parlait ce qui provoqua un sursaut de la part de Belle.

« Bon sang Emma, calme-toi. » Murmura Belle détournant son regard de la blonde, mal à l'aise.

Emma fixa son amie, mi-amusée, mi-sérieuse. « Ne m'oblige pas à te tirer dessus quand on sera là-bas French. »

Le reste du voyage, Emma essaya de mettre au point une stratégie avec le reste du groupe qui se moquait d'elle ouvertement pour prendre l'activité trop au sérieux.

L'excitation d'Emma atteint son apogée quand le bus s'arrêta à destination et qu'elle posa son regard sur le terrain où elle allait jouer.

Les étudiants suivirent leur professeur qui se dirigeait vers un bâtiment où un homme aux cheveux noir bien bâti les attendait.

Quand ils approchèrent, l'homme aux cheveux noir leur sourit largement, serrant rapidement la main de Monsieur Hooper avant de tourner son attention vers les étudiants.

« Pour commencer, mesdames et monsieur, bienvenu au Paintball Matrix Majorque ! Je suis Jeff, c'est moi qui vais vous superviser aujourd'hui. » Commença-t-il en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, frottant ses mains avec enthousiasme. « Aujourd'hui vous allez prendre part à une épreuve en équipe que, j'espère, vous apprécierez. Nous avons deux terrains séparés pour le paintball et comme vous êtes un grand groupe vous serez répartie en quatre équipes. Deux équipes sur un terrain et les deux autres sur l'autre terrain. Je crois que Archie... Pardon Monsieur Hooper a quelque chose à vous dire à propos de ça. »

Monsieur Hooper donna un sourire de remerciement à Jeff avant de soulever une feuille en papier devant lui en s'adressant aux étudiants. « Ok tout le monde. Comme Jeff viens de le souligner vous serez séparés en quatre équipe. Évidemment vous choisirez votre équipe puis nous finaliseront les groupes. »

Après quelques instants, les étudiants commencèrent à se rassembler en petit groupe de trois ou quatre, tout en bavardant ensemble alors que les professeurs notaient les noms sur une feuille.

Monsieur Leroy s'approcha d'Emma et ses amis, leur souriant quand il prit son stylo. « Combien êtes-vous ? »

Emma compta les personnes autour d'elle. Ruby, Belle, Killian, Graham et la nouvelle fille qu'elle venait de rencontrer, Ana. « Six. »

« Parfait. » S'exclama le viel homme, écrivant rapidement sur la feuille avant de faire signe à un petit groupe de les rejoindre. « Par ici les jeunes. »

« Je suis sûr que vous connaissez tous, Phillip, Aurore, Kathryn, Tink et Regina. » Déclara Monsieur Leroy, un sourire mitigé sur son visage.

« Forcément... » Marmonna Emma sèchement, ne prenant même plus la peine de crier au scandale contre l'univers qui semblait avoir décidé de la pousser, elle et Regina dans des scénarios tortueux à chaque fois.

« Donc vous serez onze dans votre équipe. Si vous voulez bien me suivre nous allons aller dans ce bâtiment pour que vous puissiez récupérer votre équipement. Est-ce que c'est bon ? » Demanda l'homme plus âgé en regardant le groupe d'étudiant, un sourire hésitant, quand il vit l'expression contrariée de chacun.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel. « Est ce que ça à de l'importance si ça ne l'est pas ? »

« Non. » Répondit Monsieur Leroy rapidement faisant un signe au groupe pour qu'ils le suivent jusqu'au bâtiment.

Les quinze prochaines minutes, les étudiants les passèrent à se préparer. Des combinaisons avait été mises à disposition pour les étudiants afin qu'ils ne tâchent pas leur vêtement. Emma et Ruby avaient optées pour une combinaison au couleur de l'armée dans l'intention de gagner cette partie de paintball qu'elles prenaient très au sérieux. Les deux jeunes filles quittèrent les vestiaires pour se changer dans les toilettes, loin de Regina et de ses amis.

« Alors... Nous devons faire équipe... Avec Mills. » Interrogea Ruby comme si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même.

Emma enroula un bandana autour de sa tête tout en étudiant attentivement ses actions devant le miroir, s'assurant qu'il soit bien ajusté. « Je suppose... Je veux dire, elle m'a rendu folle la semaine dernière avec cette chasse au trésor mais regarde au final nous avons gagnées, donc je suppose qu'il est possible de faire équipe avec elle. »

« Tiens. » Ruby tendit un peu de peinture à Emma qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle plongea deux doigts à l'intérieur et qu'elle s'en étala sur le visage.

« Tu ne t'ai jamais demandée... » Commença Emma, prenant plus de peinture sur ses doigt qu'elle étala sur son autre joue. « Si nous ne prenions pas ce jeu trop au sérieux ? »

Ruby prit de la peinture à son tour et commença à peindre ses joues. « Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit le cas... Mais c'est drôle. »

« Ces talkie-walkie ne vont pas arranger les choses non plus. Mais, au moins, nous aurons un avantage. » Dit Emma en les sortant de son sac.

« Nous sommes tellement triste. » Plaisanta Ruby, plaçant le talkie-walkie dans la poche de sa combinaison.

Emma se mit à rire en ramassant ses ray-ban qui reposait sur le lavabo. « Allons botter quelques derrières. »

Belle, Killian, Graham et Ana éclatèrent de rire quand Emma et Ruby sortirent des toilettes.

« Pas mal Em', tu es définitivement de la partie. » Ricana Killian en lui tapotant l'épaule.

Emma remarqua un éclair brun entrer dans la pièce et se retourna pour voir Regina, un sourire narquois au visage. La brune avait elle aussi une paire de ray-ban calée sur le dessus de sa tête, sa combinaison s'arrêtait à la moitié de son corps, les manches attaché autour de sa taille avec un top noir qui recouvrait le haut de son corps.

« Si ce n'est pas la femme de Rambo... » Pouffa Regina, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine regardant Emma de haut en bas.

« Tu rigolera moins quand je protégerai ton cul Gina. » Déclara Emma détournant son regard de Regina quand Jeff entra dans la pièce.

« Pas mal les filles. » Dit-il en rigolant quand il vit Emma et Ruby. « Alors tout le monde est prêt à commencer ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête tout en marmonnant qu'ils étaient d'accord ce qui provoqua un sourire à Jeff qui tapa dans ses mains.

« Je vous laisse aller chercher vos armes. » Il fit un geste à tout le monde de le suivre afin de leur donner le reste de l'équipement.

Quinze minutes plus tard l'équipe d'Emma se tenait à la périphérie du terrain, cachée par une grande barrière en bois.

« Bien, donc vous disposez de 200 billes de peinture chacun et de trois grenades par équipe. La session durera deux heures. Il y a quelques règles que vous devez connaître avant de commencer. Premièrement, essayez de ne pas tirer dans le visage. Vous avez tous reçu des lunettes de protection mais évidemment un tir dans le visage risque de faire mal. Deuxièmement... » Il pointa un grand échafaudage sur lequel quelqu'un se tenait, au-dessus, debout. Il y en avait quatre comme celui-là, un à chaque coin du terrain. « Ces personnes sont là pour votre sécurité et ils surveillent tout ce que vous faites. Si quelqu'un est blessé, il n'aura qu'à lever la main et quelqu'un viendra vous sortir de là. Ils sont aussi là pour être sûr que personne ne triche donc soyez fair-play ou alors nous donnerons cinq point à l'équipe adverse en guise de pénalité. Troisièmement si vous vous faites tirer dessus... Vous allez dans la dead zone et vous y resterez pendant cinq minutes. Vous obtiendrez un point pour chaque personne touchée. Une fois dans la dead zone vous entendrez retentir un coup sifflet donné par un des hommes là-haut puis, de nouveau, un coup de sifflet au bout de cinq minutes vous signalant la fin du temps mort. Et pour finir quand les deux heures seront écoulées, les quatre personnes en haut des échafaudages siffleront pour vous indiquer la fin de la partie. Des questions ? »

Toute l'équipe se regarda les uns les autres, haussant la tête et les épaules.

« Je pense qu'on est bon, merci. » Dit Killian se nommant comme porte-parole du groupe.

« Brillant ! Ok... Donc l'autre équipe et de l'autre côté du terrain. Attendez le coup de sifflet pour le départ. Bonne chance. » Finit Jeff, donnant un dernier sourire au groupe avant de leur tourner le dos pour retourner vers le bâtiment principal.

« D'accord... Je pense que si nous nous séparons en petit groupe, nous avons de meilleure chance de gagner. » Déclara Killian en regardant chaque personne de son équipe, qui hochèrent la tête à part Regina qui essayait de son mieux d'étouffer un petit grognement, ce qui échoua.

« Écoute Kiki... » Commença la brune, sonnant hautaine au possible. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de ton ' petit plan d'action ' je suis sûre que nous pouvons gérer ça. »

Emma rigola et plaça sa main sur l'épaule de Killian. « Ok, donc nous nous séparons en groupe puisque Gina peut, apparemment, se débrouiller par elle-même. »

Killian sourit à Emma quand Regina les regardait d'un air renfrogné alors que le brun continuait de parler. « Donc je suppose que, comme nous disposons de trois grenades, nous devrions se séparer en trois petits groupes. Nous pourrions faire, Belle, Ruby, Emma et moi- même... Graham, Ana, James et Sarah et pour finir Kathryn, Tink peuvent bien s'occuper de '' je n'ai pas besoin d'un plan d'action '' Mills. »

« Comment vous pouvez être quatre et nous que trois ? »

Emma roula des yeux. « Parce que Gina... Personne ne veut être avec toi, à par tes petites copines ici. »

« Tiens ». Killian tendit une grenade de peinture que Regina lui arracha des mains et qu'elle plaça ensuite dans sa combinaison.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça? » Demanda Emma levant un sourcil.

Regina regarda ses vêtements puis à Emma. « Pourquoi ? C'est laid. »

« Ouais et bien tes bras seront tout aussi laid quand tu reviendras couvert d'ecchymose. » Se moqua Emma, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres quand Regina retira les manches de sa combinaison noués autour de sa taille et les enfila à contre cœur.

« Heureuse? » Regina fusilla du regard Emma quand elle remonta sa fermeture jusqu'à son menton.

« Je suis ravie bébé. » Marmonna Emma, prenant son pistolet à peinture le posant sur son épaule quand elle entendit retentir un coup de sifflet.

« Que le jeu commence. » S'exclama Killian. « Allons-y. »

Quinze minutes s'écoulèrent et le groupe était toujours en train de marcher péniblement à travers des buissons. Personne de leur groupe n'avait encore été touchée, ils savaient seulement que d'autre l'avaient été grâce au son des coups de sifflet qui avait retenti.

« J'entends quelqu'un. » Murmura Emma accroupie derrière un panneau son doigt sur la gâchette. Elle ferma les yeux et retient son souffle quand des bruits de pas approchèrent.

« Je pense qu'il y a qu'une personne. » Murmura Killian à côté d'Emma.

Emma comprima un peu plus son doigt sur la gâchette, un œil à moitié fermé ,quand elle se concentra vers un bout de clairière d'où elle avait entendu des bruits de pas. Elle appuya un peu plus sur la gâchette quand une ombre se dessina sur les feuilles couvrant le sol, la personne se montrant un peu plus.

Quand la personne se montra Emma appuya sur la gâchette mais remarquant un éclair brun familier elle leva rapidement son pistolet en l'air évitant ainsi à la bille de toucher sa cible.

« PUTAIN ! » Hurla Emma se tenant droite quand elle fonça de l'autre côté, à la lisière de la clairière. « Pourquoi tu es toute seule Gina? »

Regina montra une tâche bleu sur sa poitrine. « J'ai été toucheé, fini dans la dead zone et je n'arrivais pas à retrouver Kathryn et Tink. »

« Tu réalises que je t'ai presque tiré dessus ? » Déclara Emma.

« Euh... Emma ? » Killian tapa sur l'épaule de la blonde. « Nous sommes toujours en train de jouer ici. »

Emma se souvenant rapidement où elle était, fit un pas en avant attrapant au passage le bras de la brune la tirant vers elle avant de s'asseoir à couvert dans les bois.

Regina arracha son bras de l'emprise de la blonde en râlant. « As-tu vraiment besoin de m'attraper comme ça, merde. »

« Bon... » Emma fit une pause, se frottant le front en fermant les yeux, se perdant quelque instant dans ses pensées. « Nouveau plan... Je vais aider cette foutu reine du drama à retrouver le reste de ses amis. Ruby allume ton talkie-walkie, je t'appellerai pour connaître votre localisation quand j'en aurais fini avec elle, ok ? »

« Tu es sûre Emma ? » Demanda Belle, levant un sourcil. « Tu seras seule pendant un moment. »

Emma sourit. « Je suis la femme de Rambo, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu fais chier. » Marmonna sèchement Regina.

« Oh, tais-toi. » Grogna Emma. Elle se leva légèrement balayant du regard la forêt puis se rabaissa de nouveau en regardant Regina sérieusement. « Écoute et écoute moi bien Mills. Tu restes à mes côtés, tu restes calme, tu gardes tes yeux et tes oreilles bien ouvert et tu fais exactement tout ce que je te dis. Ok ? »

« Tu me fais un peu flipper Swan. » Murmura Regina inclinant légèrement sa tête. « Finissons-en. »

Emma sourit à ses amis. « Je vous vois bientôt les gars, gardez le talkie prêt de vous ok ? »

Ruby hocha la tête et Emma leur fit un bref clin d'œil avant qu'elle ne scanne les alentours, faisant un geste à Regina pour qu'elle la suive.

Quelques minutes plus tard les filles demeuraient silencieuses tandis qu'elles marchaient, Emma scannant le terrain continuellement, s'assurant que personne n'était autour.

Emma s'arrêta soudainement, prenant Regina au dépourvu celle-ci lui percuta le dos.

Emma se retourna foudroyant Regina. « Pourrai-tu regardais où tu vas ? »

Regina roula des yeux quand Emma se retourna en restant immobile, regardant partout autour d'elle.

« Est ce que tu as entendu ? » Murmura Emma, levant ses lunettes scrutant à travers les arbres.

« Toi me criant dessus ? Ouais, comment ne pas pouvoir ? » Murmura Regina se faisant de nouveau foudroyer du regard par Emma.

La blonde tendit une oreille et quand elle entendit un petit bruissement elle attrapa le bras de Regina. « A terre. »

Regina ne pouvait empêcher le petit sentiment d'excitation qui l'envahissait à la perspective de devoir se cacher de quelqu'un. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'intensité certaine d'Emma lui ajoutait quelque frisson quand la blonde l'embarquait derrière de nombreux abris dispersés sur le terrain pour se cacher.

« Reste à terre et couvre moi. » Murmura Emma quand elle reposa son pistolet sur le haut d'un abri en bois regardant prudemment si quelle qu'un approchait.

« Quoi ? » Regina parla aussi fort qu'elle pouvait dans un murmure.

Emma se retourna fronçant les sourcils vers la brune qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi confuse de sa vie. « Juste, assure-toi que personne ne se faufile derrière moi Gina. »

« Oh, d'accord. Pourquoi tu n'as pas juste dit ça ? » Protesta Regina. Oubliant de murmurer, elle parla plus fort que prévu.

Le cœur d'Emma commença à battre plus vite quand elle entendit deux bruits de pas différent courir dans leur direction. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à vue et Emma, ne les reconnaissant pas, appuya sur la gâchette déchargeant un bon nombre de balles successivement, quelques-unes touchant leur cible quand le visage des deux garçons se décomposèrent en se dirigeant vers la dead zone.

Un sourire béat se forma sur le visage d'Emma quand elle les vit partir. Elle se retourna en baissant son arme, reposant son dos contre l'abri et se laissa glisser au sol. « Je les ai eu. »

« J'en suis pas si sûre. » Commença Regina ouvrant grand les yeux quand elle regarda droit dans la direction qu'elle surveillait quelque instant plutôt.

Une personne se montra et Emma chercha à tâtons son pistolet quand la personne leva son arme dans sa direction.

Ce qui arriva juste après choqua Emma de toutes les cellules de son corps. Regina ferma les yeux, pointant son arme dans la direction de la personne qui les menaçait puis laissant échapper un cri puissant, elle fit feu.

La mâchoire d'Emma chuta légèrement lorsque Regina ouvra les yeux, sa respiration saccadée quand les deux filles regardèrent le garçon de l'équipe adverse qui était maintenant recouvert de peinture.

« Joli tire Regina. » Il sourit à la brune lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller.

Les lèvres de Regina se transformèrent en un sourire éblouissant quand sa respiration commença à se calmer et qu'elle se tourna vers Emma qui la regardait toujours émerveillée. Regina poussa le bras d'Emma en souriant encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà. « Tu as vu ça Swan ? J'ai cloué ce mec. »

Emma avala difficilement, sa bouche asséchée de l'avoir garder autant de temps ouverte sous le choc. Elle secoua rapidement sa tête pour retrouver ses esprits. « C'était vraiment... Bien joué Gina. » Dit-elle en tapotant le bras de Regina en guise de félicitation.

« Et c'est toi qui pensait que je serais un fardeau. »

Emma rigola. « Bon le cri n'était pas forcément nécessaire... »

« C'était effrayant ! » Protesta Regina ne pouvant s'arrêter de rigoler elle aussi.

« Bon... » Commença Emma, regardant autour d'elle. « Plus sérieusement ce cri a dû probablement donner notre position, nous devrions y aller. »

Les deux filles se levèrent, Emma prenant la tête de nouveau gardant son arme lever devant elle, écoutant et regardant prudemment les alentours.

Regina restait en arrière, dos à celui d'Emma, son arme maintenue de la même manière que celle-ci.

Emma regarda derrière elle, et sourit en regardant Regina. « Tu es étrangement bonne à ça tu sais ? »

« Ouais et bien... J'ai eu un bon professeur Swan. Tu déteins sur moi. » Dit Regina en rigolant, refusant de regarder Emma quand elle balayait la zone devant elle.

« Tu sais ce que je trouve étrange ? » Murmura Emma, marchant lentement en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la forêt.

« Quoi ? » Demande Regina, reculant un peu plus, son dos maintenant pressé contre celui d'Emma.

« Nous passons notre temps nous mépriser quand nous sommes coincées ensemble alors que nous finissons toujours par faire du bon boulot. »

Regina rigola. « Tu te souviens de l'exposé que nous avions dû faire en première année de primaire? »

« Comment je pourrais oublier? » Rigola Emma. « Nous avions presque failli se tuer l'une et l'autre. »

Regina attrapa derrière elle le bras d'Emma, l'arrêtant dans son élan. « Écoutes. »

Emma tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruit d'une voix et de pas feutré sur le sol. Elle se retourna rapidement et hocha la tête sur le côté Regina acquiesça en réponse quand elles se déplacèrent derrière un arbre pour se cacher.

Emma plaça ses mains sur les bras de Regina, la déplaçant de manière à ce que son dos repose contre l'arbre, la blonde se tenait en face d'elle, regardant par-dessus ses épaules pour voir qui approchait.

« Juste cou... »

« Te couvrir, je sais. » Ininterrompue Regina.

Emma regarda vers les arbres puis verrouilla brièvement son regard avec la brune, souriant en hochant la tête avant de monter de nouveau la garde.

« Il y en a de trop. » Murmura Emma. « Nous serons dans la dead zone en une fraction de seconde. »

Regina essaya de se tourner mais fut stoppée par la blonde qui pressa ses épaules pour la maintenir en place.

« Ne bouge pas. Ils pourraient nous voir. » Murmura Emma. « Je pense qu'ils savent que nous sommes que deux. Ils restent en groupe. Ils sont sept. »

« Qu'est qu'on est censé faire ? » Murmura Regina, presque effrayé de respirer quand elle entendit les voix de l'autre équipe s'approcher.

Emma fronça les sourcils, regardant dans la direction des autres personnes prudemment avant de regarder Regina. « Rester cachées et prier pour pas qu'ils nous voient. »

Malgré les conseils d'Emma, Regina tourna la tête et regarda, derrière l'arbre, les autres membres qui s'approchaient. « Tu sais... Je pense qu'on pourrait les avoir. »

Emma laissa sortir un rire presque silencieux. « Tu te vois aussi comme la femme de Rambo, hein ? »

« Je sais pas Swan. » Regina toucha doucement le bandana au-dessus de la tête d'Emma. « Puis-je vraiment rivaliser avec ça ? »

Emma laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je ne vais rien dire par ce que s'est amusant, mais... » Elle leva sa main et frotta avec son pouce la joue de Regina, la brune la regarda attentivement pas sûre de ce qu'Emma faisait. Emma retira sa main en montrant son pouce à Regina. « La terre sur ton visage t'ajoute un air de Rambo. »

Regina frotta son visage, le rouge lui montant au joue. « J'avais de la boue sur mon visage pendant tout ce temps ? »

« J'ai bien peur que ce parfait jolie petit visage qui est le tien, n'ai pas été si parfait aujourd'hui Gina. » Rigola Emma regardant Regina essayait de nettoyer son visage pendant quelque seconde avant de tourner de nouveau son attention vers les personnes qui arrivaient vers eux.

Les yeux d'Emma s'élargirent quand elle vit les membres de l'équipe adverse à seulement quelque pas d'eux, regardant attentivement partout.

« Merde. » Murmura la blonde, attrapant de nouveau les épaules de la brune la plaquant un peu plus contre l'arbre pour qu'elles soient plus cachées.

« Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelle qu'un... » Dit rapidement un des garçons de l'équipe adverse.

Emma pressa son corps contre celui de Regina, leur joue s'effleurant doucement quand elles restèrent collées ensemble contre l'arbre. La blonde pouvait entendre son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, retenant sa respiration quand les garçons commencèrent à parler de comment ils avaient peut être mal entendu et qu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner.

Emma se redressa, regardant Regina dans les yeux. Elle regarda la brune qui commençats à ouvrir la bouche mais plaça aussitôt sa mains dessus, lui donnant un regard d'avertissement. Elle regarda vers les arbres et vit l'autre équipe leur tourner le dos en commençant à s'éloigner.

Les deux filles laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elles entendirent les bruits de pas et de voix s'éloigner quand finalement Emma s'éloigna de Regina.

« C'était proche. » Commença la blonde regardant les garçons disparaître à travers les arbres.

« Ouais... » Souffla Regina, un peu surprise par la proximité qu'elle venait de partager avec Emma. « Tu as surtout pris l'avantage de la situation. »

Emma regarda rapidement la brune en face d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire que je voulais qu'on les affrontes mais toi tu as préféré te coller à moi contre un arbre. » Lança Regina, fronçant les sourcils vers Emma.

« Oh... Wow... Vraiment ? » Emma posa son arme sur son épaule, regardant Regina incrédule. « Nous nous entendons bien pendant plus d'une heure et maintenant tu veux retourner à ça ?

« Quoi ? Je dis juste. » Murmura Regina, détournant son regard mal à l'aise quand elle sentie la colère venir de la fille en face d'elle.

Emma roula des yeux. « C'est juste ça le problème. Tu '' dit juste '' sans penser à ce que les gens peuvent ressentir. »

« Oh c'est repartie, Regina est cruel et sans cœur et Emma est la victime. » Grommela Regina en regardant Emma.

« Mais merde... J'ai proposé de te ramener à tes amies au lieu de profiter moi-même avec MES amis. Tu penses vraiment que je préfère passer du temps avec toi ? » Cracha Emma, ses bras s'agitant autour de manière dramatique pour exagérer ses mots.

Regina sourit. « Probablement. »

« Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié mon éternel désir pour toi. » Les mots d'Emma était sarcastique mais le sourire de Regina ne failli pas.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton aide Swan, tu as sauté sur l'occasion. »

« Je voulais gagner ! » Cria Emma. « Je ne pouvais pas vraiment faire ça avec toi dans les parages, courant comme un poulet sans tête. »

« Bien, tu n'es pas non plus en train d'accomplir grand-chose en restant là, non ? » Cracha en retour Regina. « Nous restons ici à nous engueuler encore. Peut-être que tu aurais juste du me laisser me faire tirer dessus. »

Emma plissa les yeux. « Peut-être que je devrais le faire maintenant. »

« Au moins dans dead zone je n'aurais pas à repousser tes avances de lesbienne. » Marmonna Regina.

Emma glissa son arme de son épaule, foudroyant Regina du regard avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette et de regarder la balle rentrer en collision avec la poitrine de Regina. « Alors dégage dans la dead zone. »

La mâchoire de Regina chuta quand elle regarda la tache de peinture rose qui était maintenant sur sa combinaison et de regarder à nouveau à Emma. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens juste de faire ça. Je suis dans ton équipe ! »

« Ouais et bien des fois tu dois en tuer un pour sauver l'autre. » Commença Emma, remettant son arme sur son épaule. « Et si je ne te tuais pas, je me serais actuellement tirer une balle dans la tête. »

Regina pointa son arme dans la direction d'Emma prêt à tirer mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide quand la blonde attrapa le bout du canon en le levant au ciel pour se protéger. « Ne pense même pas à faire ça Gina. »

Regina sourit quand elle remarqua le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux d'Emma, un signe évident que la blonde était en colère. « Du calme, du calme Swan. »

« Est ce que tu as une alarme qui se déclenche dans ta tête quand tu es gentille trop longtemps ? » Demanda Emma en se moquant. « Tu ne peux pas garder tes réflexions pendant une foutue journée et apprécié le simple fait que j'essayais de t'aider ? »

Regina essaya de soustraire son arme de l'emprise d'Emma mais échoua, la blonde serrant ses doigts autour du canon quand elle le tenait fermement en face d'elle. Les filles se regardèrent dans les yeux, Regina essaya de ne pas regarder Emma mais échoua quand elle la regarda avec intensité.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je trouve honteux ? » Demanda Emma, tenant toujours l'arme de Regina quand la brune essayer de le récupérer.

« Quoi ? » Cria Regina impatiente.

« Je peux voir que tu peux vraiment être une bonne personne si seulement tu arrêtais d'agir comme ça. » Dit Emma regardant la colère fanée sur le visage de Regina quand elle cessa de lutter pour récupérer son arme. « Je peux voir que tu meurs d'envie d'arrêter d'être une telle chienne et de laisser voir aux personnes qui t'entourent la vrai toi, mais tu as peur. »

Regina secoua la tête en regardant par terre. « Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

« J'en sais assez... Tu m'as dit toi même que tu agissais comme une personne que tu 'es pas... J'ai vu un aperçu de la personne que tu es vraiment et tu pourrais être vraiment une personne géniale si tu le voulais. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée du genre de personne que je suis. » Dit Regina, prenant Emma au dépourvu, elle récupéra son arme de son emprise. « Arrête de me psychanalyser et laisse-moi seule. »

Regina tourna le dos à la blonde, prêt à prendre la fuite mais fut stopper quand elle sentie une emprise sur son bras la faisant se retourner.

Les deux filles se sentirent gelées sur place quand elles se regardèrent avec une grande intensité. Leur poitrine se soulevant et se baissant plus rapidement que d'habitude, toute les deux essoufflées par leur prise de tête.

Emma prit une profonde inspiration. « Mais tu sais ce que je trouve de vraiment honteux ? Dans un univers parallèle, il y a une autre Emma et autre Regina, juste comme nous. Seulement elles agissent comme elles sont vraiment et arrête de se déchirer l'une et l'autre à chaque opportunité. Et si nous étions eux... Nous serions probablement de très bonne amie. »

Regina fit une pause, un peu surprise par les paroles d'Emma mais rapidement secoua la tête retournant à la réalité. « Ouais et bien... Nous ne sommes pas elles. »

« Il semblerait que non. » Dit Emma libérant son emprise du bras de Regina, la brune le laissant tomber à ses côtés quand elles se tenaient l'une face à l'autre.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment avant que Regina ne brise le contact, ses yeux dérivant vers le sol puis à la zone boisée derrière Emma. « Je ferais mieux... d'y aller... Tu sais. » Elle montra la tache de peinture sur sa poitrine. « Dead zone et tout ça. »

Emma hocha la tête. « C'est probablement mieux... Je vais retourner avec le reste mes amis »

Regina se mordit la lèvre, pas sur de ce qu'elle devait dire ensuite avant de finalement décider de se taire et de partir en baissant la tête s'éloignant de la blonde.

Emma se tenait debout, ne sachant pas quoi faire pendant un moment quand elle regardait la brune s'en aller. Elle secoua finalement la tête avant de sortir le talkie de sa combinaison et d'appeler Ruby.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou tout le monde,

Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

Merci au guest pour leurs reviews, je ne peux pas vous répondre mais ça me fais super plaisir :)

Et comme toujours merci à YouCan'tTakeTheSkyFromMe314 de prendre le temps de me corriger.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7 :<p>

« Un whisky coca s'il vous plaît. » Cria Emma par-dessus la musique qui résonnait dans le club.

Il était maintenant samedi, exactement deux jours depuis le paintball, deux jours où elle avait parlé à Regina pour la dernière fois. Les filles avaient l'habitude de s'éviter le plus possible mais maintenant elles étaient passé à un niveau supérieur. C'était plus de la part de Regina, Emma refusait de compromettre son mode vie pour rester loin de la brune mais à chaque opportunité Regina faisait tous ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rester le plus loin possible de la blonde. Si Emma faisait quelque chose ce jour-là, elle faisait en sorte de ne pas faire la même chose et si Emma entrait dans une pièce, Regina était la première personne à en sortir.

Elle se tenait maintenant debout à l'intérieur du club. C'était la première fois depuis le paintball qu'Emma et Regina se trouvaient toute les deux dans une même pièce plus de cinq minute.

Emma sourit au barman quand elle prit son verre et qu'elle lui donna de l'argent en buvant une gorgé de son verre quand elle attendait pour sa monnaie.

« Voilà pour toi ma belle. » L'homme lui sourit quand il lui tendit la monnaie, Emma lui sourit en retour quand elle prit l'argent avant de se retourner pour rejoindre ses amies sur le bord de la piste de danse.

Belle sourit à Emma quand elle vit que son amie les avait enfin rejointes. « Tu vas bien Em ? »

Emma hocha la tête en lui retournant son sourire. « Ouais, tout va bien... C'est vraiment bondé ici ce soir, non ? »

« Bien tout le monde est là ! C'est samedi et on est en vacance ! » Cria Belle à travers la musique.

Emma prit une grosse gorgé de son verre, avalant le plus de liquide possible, causant à Ruby de s'interroger.

« Tu y vas fort ce soir Em' ? » Rigola Ruby en désignant le verre que tenait la blonde.

« C'est la seule façon que je connais. » Emma lui fit un sourire, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Regina avant de détourner son regard remarquant quelques visages familiers de son lycée.

Emma se pencha vers Ruby, sa bouche prêt de son oreille de sorte qu'elle n'ait pas à crier. « Il semblerait que les filles d'ici n'aient pas reçu la note disant que s'habiller comme des chiennes n'était pas forcément nécessaire. »

Ruby pouffa de rire. « Depuis quand les filles de notre lycée manque une occasion de s'habiller comme ça ? »

« C'est vrai. » Emma prit une autre gorgé de son verre, balayant le club du regard, jetant un œil aux personnes qui dansait au rythme de la musique. Son attention fit attirée par une brune plutôt séduisante. Emma ne la reconnu pas, elle était sûre de ne jamais l'avoir vu à son lycée. La brune était un peu plus petite qu'Emma et assez mince, ses cheveux brun ondulait tombait en cascade sur ses épaules nu. Elle portait une robe noire sans bretelle qui se mariait parfaitement avec ses courbes, montrant parfaitement ses longues jambes bronzées. La jeune fille était pleine de charme et le sourire espiègle sur son visage quand elle bougeait ses hanches au rythme de la musique ne faisait qu'accentuer la chose. Les yeux de la jeune fille restèrent verrouillés avec ceux d'Emma ce qui causa à la blonde de se perdre un peu plus dans sa beauté.

Emma sortit de sa transe quand elle sentie un coup de coude dans ses côtes, se tournant aussitôt pour faire face à Ruby qui lui souriait niaisement.

Ruby hocha la tête dans la direction de la fille. « Va lui parler. »

Emma fronça les sourcils, regardant de nouveaux à la jeune fille qui lui souriait toujours avant de regarder une nouvelle fois à Ruby. « Non, je peux pas faire ça. »

Ruby roula des yeux. « Si tu le peux Em', tu as vu comment elle danse pour toi ? Ça dit carrément, '' Rejoins-moi si tu veux que je danse pour toi ''. Et le regard quelle te lance ? '' Je veux te ramener chez moi et que tu abuses de moi... '' Maintenant fonce !»

Ruby poussa fort Emma dans le dos, l'envoyant ainsi dans la direction de la jeune fille. Emma trébucha un peu avec la force dont elle avait été poussée, tournant brièvement la tête vers Ruby, elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de s'éclaircir la voix en faisant quelques pas vers la mystérieuse jeune fille.

« Euh... Salut ? » Commença Emma, se frappant mentalement pour sonner aussi ridicule.

La fille s'arrêta de danser un moment, s'avançant un peu plus près d'Emma, se tenant ainsi dans son espace personnel. « Je t'ai vu me regarder danser. »

Emma sourit. « Je t'ai vu me regarder. »

« Touchée. » La fille sourit, tendant la main vers Emma. « Je suis Rose. »

Emma pris la main de la jeune fille et la secoua doucement. « Emma. »

« Et bien Emma... » Commença Rose, sa main toujours dans celle de la blonde. « Aimerais-tu danser ? »

« Euh... Je danse... Pas vraiment... » Marmonna Emma se sentant un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de se ridiculiser devant ses camarades de lycée.

« Je vais te montrer. » Rose attira Emma vers elle de sorte que leurs corps était pressés l'un contre l'autre. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure lâchant les mains d'Emma pour aller les poser sur ses hanches, l'encourageant à bouger au rythme de la musique.

Emma verrouilla son regard avec celui de la fille en face d'elle, ses yeux bleu brûlant vers elle, elle trouvait si facile de s'y perdre. Son corps commença à se dérober au touché de Rose quand elle commençait à bouger avec elle au rythme de la musique.

Rose se pencha, ses lèvres frôlant l'oreille d'Emma. « Tu est plutôt bonne danseuse quand tu te relaxe un peu. »

Emma lui sourit. « Eh bien, tu es un bon professeur. »

Les filles restèrent pressées l'une contre l'autre pendant quelque musique. Rose était tournée de façon à ce que son dos était pressé contre le corps d'Emma. La blonde avait ses mains posées sur les hanches de Rose, leur corps se balançant en même temps que la musique quand Rose posa ses mains à l'arrière de la nuque d'Emma, la tenant proche d'elle.

Emma se pencha, plaçant un doux baiser derrière l'oreille de Rose, sentant la chair de poule augmenter sous son touché. Elle ne pouvait empêcher le sourire de satisfaction qui se formait sur son visage à l'effet qu'elle avait sur la magnifique brune qui été pressé contre elle.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Demanda Emma, plaçant un autre bisou derrière l'oreille de la brune quand elle attendait la réponse.

La brune hocha la tête. « J'adorerai ça. »

Emma enleva ses mains des hanches de Rose. « Je reviens vite. »

Emma se dirigea vers le bar, se faufilant entre les gens qui dansaient ensemble au son de la musique qui remplissait le club. Elle réussit finalement à traverser, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement quand elle s'adossa contre le bar en attendant d'être servie par un des barmans.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux se posant sur une brune différente de celle avec qui elle avait passée la nuit à danser, qui se tenait à sa droite.

Emma se pencha vers elle. « Ça va Gina ? » Elle sourit quand Regina lui donna un faible sourire en hochant la tête.

« Wouah, tu es un vrai petit rayon de soleil ce soir ? » Taquina Emma. « Où étais-tu passé ? Tu as enfin réalisé qu'il y avait mieux à faire ? »

Regina regarda son verre, courant ses doigts tout autour, une expression indéchiffrable se formant sur son visage.

« Pas de répartie ? C'est une première. » Pouffa Emma.

L'attention de la blonde dériva de Regina quand elle se tourna vers le barman en face d'elle qui lui souriait.

« Deux whisky coca s'il vous plaît. » Emma sourit à l'homme qui hocha la tête en allant préparer les boissons. Le regard d'Emma alla se poser de nouveau sur Regina et elle sentit un pincement de sympathie la frapper quand elle vit son regard. La brune n'avait jamais autant semblée si perdue et contrariée, encerclant désormais le haut de son verre le regard vide.

Emma soupira. Elle savait que la brune ne méritait pas sa sympathie après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être mauvaise et de continuer à blesser Regina en retour.

Le barman revint en face d'elle, posant les boissons sur le bar.

La blonde se pencha au-dessus du bar pour qu'elle soit plus proche de l'homme. « Pourrais-je avoir aussi une vodka limonade ? »

Il lui sourit lui tournant le dos pour aller préparer la boisson et de se retourner de nouveau, plaçant la boisson avec les autres. Emma paya et attendit un moment pour sa monnaie.

Emma prit la vodka et la plaça devant Regina, se penchant vers l'oreille de la brune. « Essaye de ne pas pleurer dans celui-ci. »

Regina leva enfin les yeux de son verre, la confusion ornant ses traits quand ses sourcils se soulevèrent dans la confusion. « C'est pour quoi ? »

Emma rigola. « Appelle sa une offre de paix. »

Un petit sourire glissa sur le visage de Regina quand elle se rappela les paroles qu'elle avait dites à Emma lors de la première soirée de leur voyage. « Je ne mérite pas cela. »

« Non... » Commença Emma. « Mais comment allons-nous continuer cette rivalité si tu es trop occupée à être désolé pour toi même ? »

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire, attrapant son verre, le faisant glisser vers elle. « Merci. »

Emma leva son verre en se tournant vers Regina, lui donnant un petit coup de coude. « Tchin Mills. ». Elle lui donna un rapide clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner en attrapant les verres au passage et de s'éloigner dans la foule.

Rose sourit à Emma quand elle s'approcha, lui tendant un verre qu'elle accepta avec joie et prit une petite gorgé.

« Merci. » La brune sourit avant d'abaisser son verre et de regarder Emma. « C'est moi ou... Tu viens juste d'acheter un verre à une autre fille aussi ? »

Emma regarda la brune, inconfortable, pas sûre de savoir quoi répondre mais décida que la vérité était la meilleure option. « Erm... Ouais. C'est pas à quoi ça ressemble. Je la connais, je vais juste au lycée avec. »

Rose hocha la tête. « Donc elle est une amie? »

« Erm... Je suis enclin à dire que non, pas du tout. » Dit Emma, pas sur de savoir comment expliquer sa relation avec Regina.

« Ok, alors. » Rose sourit acceptant la réponse d'Emma, prenant une gorgée. « Danse ? »

Emma hocha la tête, finissant rapidement son verre et le posa sur une table à coté quand elle commença à danser avec la ravissante brune une nouvelle fois.

Une bonne heure passa et Emma se sentait définitivement plus que pompette. Elle était retournée de nombreuse fois au bar ou Regina n'était plus assise, avant de retourner danser avec Rose.

Elle était maintenant épuisée et, mourant pour une cigarette, elle s'excusa en quittant la piste de danse vers la zone fumeur, sortant un paquet de cigarette de son sac quand elle ouvrit la porte sentant aussitôt l'air frais.

Elle inspira profondément, appréciant la douceur de la nuit, un vent frais soufflant dans la cour qui contrastait avec l'atmosphère chaude et collante du club.

Emma sortie une cigarette de son paquet et s'apprêtait à l'allumer quand elle entendit un petit reniflement qui attira son attention. Elle regarda sur sa gauche et posa ses yeux sur une petite silhouette brune assis seule sur un banc, ses épaules montant et descendant rapidement.

Emma fit un pas vers elle, fronçant les sourcils quand elle s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune fille, réalisant que non seulement elle pleurait mais elle savait qui s'était.

« Regina ? »

Regina leva une main à son visage, essuyant quelques larmes qui étaient en train de couler sur ses joues. « Va-t'en Emma. »

Emma l'ignora et fit quelque pas de plus. Elle se stoppa en face de Regina et s'agenouilla devant elle pour quelle puisse la regarder en face. « Mon dieu, quelque chose ne doit vraiment pas aller si tu m'appelles Emma. »

Regina laissa échapper un petit rire, essuyant de nouveau quelque larme. « Pourquoi tu es si gentille avec moi ? »

« Parce que Regina... Parfois tu n'as pas besoin d'être chienne complète avec les gens. » Blagua Emma, entendant de nouveau un petit rire de la part de la brune. Emma tendit son paquet de cigarette. « Ça te dis de te joindre à moi pour une cigarette ? »

Regina sourit en prenant une cigarette, la glissant entre ses lèvres quand Emma leva son briquet pour l'allumer puis alluma la sienne.

Emma prit place sur le banc à coté de Regina, prenant une taf de sa cigarette avant de regarder la fille à côté d'elle dont les larmes diminuaient. « Tu veux bien me dire ce qui ne va pas ? »

« C'est stupide. » Murmura Regina en regardant le sol.

« Ça ne peut pas être stupide si sa rend la '' Reine des glace '' Mills si bouleversée. » Rigola Emma. « Tu n'as pas à me le dire si tu ne le veux pas. »

Regina soupira, levant sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour prendre une taf avant de reposer sa main sur son genou quand elle essaya de se concentrer pour parler. « C'est Daniel. »

Emma fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que vous aviez rompu. »

« Nous avons... Mais il devient un con à propose de ça. » Commença Regina, plissant les trait quand elle repensa à son ex petit ami. « Nous avons rompu une semaine avant ce voyage et il est juste... Il continu de m'envoyer des sms sur la façon dont il pari que je dois coucher avec tous les mecs que je rencontre ici, qu'il est mieux sans moi et que je suis juste qu'une traînée... Il a déjà une nouvelle petite amie et il est celui qui me traite de traînée. »

Emma hocha la tête quand Regina parler. « Je ne veux pas paraître dur mais... Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupe ? C'est un idiot. »

Regina renifla. « Ouais... Je sais. »

« Alors il t'a blessé quand vous avez rompu ? Demanda Emma.

« Ne sois pas stupide... Il peut aller en enfer. » Marmonna Regina prenant une autre taf de sa cigarette. « Je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça de toute façon. »

Emma rigola. « Alors pourquoi tu étais avec lui ? »

Regina haussa les épaules. « C'était facile. »

« Tu peux faire mieux que ça. » Dit Emma souriant quand Regina leva enfin ses yeux de ses genoux pour regarder la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Demanda Regina.

Emma soupira. « Peu importe combien tu peux être une chienne. Je sais que tu es une bonne personne, vraiment et … Tu mérites mieux que d'être avec une personne seulement par e que c'est facile. Tu devrais être avec quelqu'un qui voit le vrai toi et qui t'aime pour ça. »

« C'est profond Swan. » Rigola Regina avant de prendre une profonde respiration. « Je ne mérite pas ça. Je suis horrible avec tout le monde... Tout ce que je fais c'est pour rendre les gens comme moi. »

« Et bien... Si même moi je peux croire que tu es un être humain décent après toute l'intimidation au lycée... Je suis pratiquement sûre que d'autre gens le peuvent. » Raisonna Emma, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Regina en la pressant légèrement.

Regina sentie des larmes couler de nouveau sur son visage et essaya de son mieux de les retenir, donnant à Emma un faible sourire. « Je suis désolée tu sais ? »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Emma.

« Tout... » Commença Regina, essuyant ses larmes. « Tout ce que j'ai pu te faire. Tu ne le méritais pas et je sais que je t'ai rendu la vie insupportable... Le fait que tu sois gentille avec moi après tout ce que je t'ai fait traverser me rend encore plus désolée. »

Emma se mordit la lèvre, se stoppant un moment quand elle prit les mots de la brune avant de sourire. « Tu vois... Tu es quelqu'un de bien Mills. »

Regina rigola, secouant la tête quand elle essuya ses derrières larmes. « J'aurais aimé être comme toi. »

« Une lesbienne ? » Demanda Emma en blaguant.

Regina poussa Emma gentiment et rigola. « Non... Courageuse, forte et ridiculement gentille avec les gens. »

« Alors sois comme ça. » Dit Emma comme si c'était la suggestion la plus simple au monde. « Tu es forte et tu es courageuse. Tu le canalise juste au mauvais endroit en étant horrible avec les gens. »

« Je sais. » Déclara Regina tranquillement, se penchant en arrière contre le banc et inclinant la tête pour faire face à Emma. « C'était agréable. »

Emma hocha la tête. « Jusqu'à demain, quand nous serons toute les deux sobres et que nous reviendrons à nous détester ? »

« J'aimerais que se ne sois pas le cas. » Murmura Regina, se tournant un peu plus pour faire face à la blonde. « Je préfère mieux quand tu ne me déteste pas. »

Emma leva son bras, posant de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Regina et sourit. « Je te l'ai dit Mills... Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Bien... Me maudire fortement alors. » Regina sourit quand elle parla et Emma ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

« Si tu étais comme ça tout le temps je n'aurais pas à le faire. Peut-être que tu devrais te faire larguer plus souvent. » Taquina Emma sentant un petit coup de genou dans sa jambe.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Marmonna Regina, un sourire au visage qui contredisait ses mot sa phrase

« Si tu arrêtais de courir après des cons et essayais de sortir avec quelqu'un de bien, peut-être que tu n'aurais plus à t'inquiéter. »

Regina rigola, montrant ses joues tacheter de larmes. « Je ne pense pas que je vais m'intéresser à quelqu'un de sitôt. Regarde dans l'état que je suis. »

Emma secoua la tête et rigola. « Ne sois pas stupide, tu es magnifique. »

Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avant qu'elle n'eut la chance de les arrêter ou de penser à ce qu'il pourrait signifier et maintenant ils étaient là, suspendus dans les airs, aucune des deux filles ne sachant quoi en faire.

Regina baissa les yeux, remarquant la proximité de son corps avec celui d'Emma, leurs jambes se touchant presque, son regard se déplaça à la main de la blonde, toujours sur son épaule et puis finalement sur le visage d'Emma. Ses yeux étaient légèrement plus larges que d'habitude, prit de court par ses propres paroles.

Regina se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas ce qui arrivait à son corps, mais depuis qu'elle avait réalisée combien son corps était proche d'Emma, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant l'avait envahi. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle était sûre que tout le club était capable de l'entendre, il semblait que la température avait monté de vingt degrés et son estomac se sentait comme si des millions de petite personnes dansaient une danse irlandaise à l'intérieur.

Elle regarda dans les yeux d'Emma et les examina d'une façon qu'elle n'avait jamais fait auparavant. Les yeux bleus océan en face d'elle était absolument captivants et il y avait une certaine étincelle qui rendait plus facile de se perdre en eux. Regardant dans les yeux d'Emma, Regina sentit la danse dans son estomac augmenter de dix fois quand elle réalisa que son corps commencer à agir sans son accord et qu'elle était doucement entrain de fermer la distance entre elle et la fille en face d'elle.

Emma regarda la brune confuse, aucun mot n'avait été dit depuis un certain moment, elles étaient enfermé dans un duel de regards intenses. La blonde se figea quand elle vit le visage de Regina s'approcher du sien, il y avait maintenant plus que quelques centimètres entre elles.

Regina regarda les lèvres d'Emma, quand la blonde fit courir sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure de sorte qu'elle brillait légèrement à la lumière. Regina déglutit, elle n'était pas sur de ce qui lui arrivait mais elle savait qu'elle était incapable de l'arrêter. Son nez frôla celui d'Emma et elle pouvait maintenant sentir le souffle de l'autre fille sur ses lèvres. Son odeur était enivrante et le regard intense dans ses yeux était hypnotisant. Regina prit une dernière respiration avant de fermer l'écart restant, ses lèvres effleurant doucement celle d'Emma quand elle attendait une réponse.

Emma restait geler, ayant peur de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit, complètement surprise par ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'était pas sûre d'où ça venait ou si elle avait envie que ça se produise mais elle n'avait pas le cran de l'arrêter et à la place laissa les choses se faire.

Les lèvres de Regina frôlèrent de nouveau celle d'Emma avant de finalement plonger vers elle et d'embrasser la blonde. C'était doux et en même temps remplie d'incertitude, il était passionné et en même temps sincère. Il fallut un moment avant qu'Emma ne réponde au baiser, ses lèvres se fermant autour de la lèvre inférieure de Regina quand elles commencèrent à se déplacer en synchronisation.

Le baiser dura environ une minute, les deux filles bougeant doucement comme si elles avaient peur d'aller trop loin ou trop vite. Aucune des deux tenta d'approfondir ou de dominer le baiser et à la place laissèrent place à un rythme doux.

Regina se recula finalement, laissant courir sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle pouvait encore sentir le goût de la blonde sur elle et les picotements que ses lèvres avaient provoqué sur elle. Le baiser avait ressemblé à aucun de ceux qu'elle avait expérimenté avant, cela avait été rugueux et doux en même temps, il s'était fini rapidement mais en même avait semblé durer une éternité. Ça avait été comme un choc d'électricité à travers tout son corps à la seconde où leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées et son estomac s'était retourné de nombreuses fois durant le baiser.

Regina se pencha en arrière, regardant le sol, refusant de regarder Emma. Elle ne voulait pas voir le regard sur le visage de la blonde et, à ce moment-là, la panique et la confusion commencèrent à la frapper dans une forte vague.

Emma se gela de nouveau, de peur de bouger ou de dire quelque chose quand elle regarda prudemment Regina. Elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Elle savait que la brune était en train de paniquer et, probablement, de flipper. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait le baiser ou ce qu'il voulait dire et sa tête semblait être maintenant remplie de laine de coton l'empêchant de penser correctement.

Regina se leva, ses yeux toujours fixement coller au sol. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, essayant de penser à quelque chose à dire mais aucun mot ne sortit, elle ferma donc la bouche et lança un rapide coup d'œil à Emma avant de marcher devant elle et de retourner dans le club.

Emma regarda Regina commencée à s'éloigner, voulant demander une explication mais fut incapable de sortir un mot, à la place, elle resta bloquée sur le banc et regarda simplement la brune s'éloigner.


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard. Ce chapitre était terminé depuis deux semaines mais n'ayant pas de nouvelle de ma correctrice depuis un moment je me suis retrouvé piégé ^^.

Merci à EvilMel-EvilQueen de m'avoir relu, corrigé et d'avoir rendu ce chapitre plus agréable à lire en l'améliorant :)

La bonne nouvelle s'est qu'elle est déjà entrain de corriger le chapitre suivant donc vous aurez la suite la semaine prochaine et je vous laisse même choisir le jour pour me faire pardonner =D

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 8 :<p>

Emma repoussa les œufs brouillés en face d'elle, les regardant avec un petit air de dégoût.

« Tu vas nous dire ce qui ne va pas Em' ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière pour que tu veuilles quitter le club ? » Demanda Belle.

Les trois filles étaient assises devant leur petit déjeuner depuis vingt minutes maintenant et Emma n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette. Après l'incident avec Regina la nuit dernière, la blonde était resté assise sur le banc dans la zone fumeur environ quinze minutes, essayant de rassembler ses esprit avant de retourner dans le club pour y rejoindre ses amies. Après diverses protestations de la part de Belle et Ruby, elle avait réussi à les convaincre de la laisser partir mais les filles l'avaient suivie à contre cœur, ne voulant pas la laisser seule. Depuis son désir soudain de quitter le club, les deux filles n'avaient pas arrêté de questionner la blonde, désireuses de savoir ce qui avait bien pu la secouer autant mais Emma garda ses lèvres scellées. Lèvres qui avaient été précédemment pressées contre celles de Regina.

« C'était rien, je n'étais plus en forme, c'est tout. » Marmonna Emma, renonçant à son petit déjeuner en reposant sa fourchette sur la table.

« Tu avais l'air plutôt en forme quand tu dansais avec ce canon. » Déclara Belle, en faisant un clin d'œil à son amie.

Emma fit une pause quelques secondes, un léger sentiment de culpabilité la frappa quand elle se souvint qu'elle avait oublié Rose après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Regina. Elle l'avait laissée pour une cigarette, lui promettant de faire vite mais elle n'était jamais revenue auprès de la brune.

Emma s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ouais... Je ne l'aimais pas tant que ça en fait. »

« Elle était magnifique. » Protesta Ruby. « Tu as trouvé quelqu'un de mieux ? »

Emma leva les yeux quand un éclair brun entra dans le restaurant, remarquant instantanément Regina qui s'arrêta dans sa course en voyant la blonde la regarder. Elle put d'ailleurs sentir son rythme cardiaque augmenter considérablement tout au long de leur contact visuel avant de se résigner à baisser les yeux et de marcher vers ses amies qui étaient assises à une table de l'autre côté de la salle.

« Ho ! La terre à Emma ! » Belle claqua ses doigts devant le visage de la blonde qui secoua la tête rapidement avant de se tourner vers son amie.

« Pardon ? Quoi ? » Emma attrapa son verre de jus d'orange et en but une gorgée avant de le replacer en face d'elle.

« Très bien, tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe avec toi, maintenant ? » Soupira Belle.

Emma roula des yeux en commençant à se sentir légèrement agacée. « Il ne se passe rien avec moi, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. »

Ruby et Belle continuèrent de bavarder quand le regard d'Emma bascula vers la table où Regina était assise, surprenant d'ailleurs cette dernière qui la regardait également. Elles continuèrent de se fixer pendant un moment, une expression indéchiffrable se peignait sur leurs deux visages. La blonde vit Regina se mordre la lèvre inférieure, les yeux légèrement fermés avant qu'elle ne retourne finalement vers ses amies.

Emma continua de la fixer quand cette dernière sembla dire quelque chose à ses amies avant de soudainement se lever de table et de se diriger vers a sortie. Non sans lancer un dernier regard à la blonde, ses yeux descendant rapidement jusqu'au sol, elle sortit de la cafétéria.

« Emma ! » Cria Ruby quand la blonde tourna la tête rapidement vers elle. « Où es-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Je... » Emma se leva de table. « Je dois y aller. »

Elle ignora les protestations de ses amies, confuses, qui la dévisagèrent lorsqu'elle quitta la table rapidement à la poursuite de Regina. Elle regarda de l'autre côté du hall pour voir les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir et la brune se faufiler à l'intérieur. Reprenant immédiatement sa course, elle se précipita vers l'ascenseur, interposa sa main entre les portes pour les empêcher de se fermer et rejoignit Regina à l'intérieur.

Cette dernière regarda la blonde les yeux écarquillés, la colère et la confusion dessinées sur son visage. « Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Emma regarda les portes se refermer derrière elle. « Nous avons besoin de parler. »

« Non, nous n'allons pas parler... Tu as cinq secondes avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent de nouveau et que je sois partie. » Déclara Regina en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine et regardant partout sauf en direction d'Emma.

Cette dernière roula des yeux en se tournant et appuya brusquement sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. « Oh si nous allons parler. »

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? » Cria Regina, énervée.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Demanda Emma calmement.

Regina soupira. « Fais quoi ? »

« Oh je ne sais pas Regina... Peut-être que je parle de toi entrain de m'embrasser dans la zone fumeur hier soir… »

« J'étais ivre Emma... ivre et en colère, je ne pensais pas correctement. » Dit Regina fermement. « Ne pense pas une seule seconde que je pourrais être attirée par toi ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Emma posa une main sur sa poitrine et feint un visage triste et blessé. « Vraiment ? Tu veux dire que tu ne m'aimes pas ? Comment je vais surmonter ça ? »

« Tu as vraiment besoin de faire ça ? » Marmonna Regina entre ses dents.

« Eh bien, étant ''hétéro''... » Commença Emma en insistant bien sur le dernier mot. « Je ne vois pas comment être contrariée et aussi avoir pu te donner envie de m'embrasser. La dernière fois que je me suis sentie triste, je ne me souviens pas avoir embrassé un mec. »

Regina regarda le sol, les bras fermement serrés contre sa poitrine, tout en réfléchissait à une réponse. « Eh bien... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

« La vérité pourrait être un bon début. » Dit Emma sèchement.

Regina continua de fixer le sol. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes pour avoir appuyé sur le bouton alors que ce n'est pas une urgence. »

« Bon sang... » Emma pinça l'arrête de son nez, inspirant profondément. « Je me fiche de savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait Regina... Mais je pense que j'ai tout de même le droit à une explication. »

Regina ferma les yeux en prenant une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi dire. Elle prit une autre inspiration et ouvrit les yeux, osant lentement croiser les yeux d'Emma. Elle s'attendait à y voir de la colère ou du ressentiment mais fut surprise quand elle n'y vit rien de plus que de la patience et de la compréhension.

« Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. » Murmura Regina, commençant à être frustrée en réalisant qu'elle luttait pour prononcer ces mots. « Tu étais... Tellement proche et je me sentais tellement triste et solitaire et tu as juste... Tu m'as fait me sentir mieux. »

Emma hocha la tête et sourit. « Je suis contente que tu te sois sentie mieux. »

« Moi aussi. » Murmura Regina en lui souriant faiblement en retour. « Et je suppose que par ce que tu étais là et que tu m'as fait me sentir mieux de nouveau... Je ne sais pas ce que c'était Emma, j'aimerai pouvoir te le dire mais je ne peux pas. Ça me rend dingue. »

Emma pouffa. « Tu n'es pas la seule. »

« Je ne voulais pas foutre le bordel dans ta tête. » Marmonna Regina en donnant à Emma un sourire qui ressemblait presque à une légère grimace.

« Je ne voulais pas être irrésistible au point que tu ne puisses pas t'en empêcher. » Blagua Emma, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Regina donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de la blonde. « Va te faire foutre ! »

« Je pense que ça pourrait rendre les choses encore pire... » Emma se mordit la lèvre, essayant de contenir son sourire qui grandissait mais échoua lamentablement.

Regina secoua la tête et laissa échapper un petit rire. « Tu es incroyable... » Elle fit glisser ses pieds sur le sol quelques secondes, mal à l'aise face à ses propres réactions, puis regarda Emma qui l'observait intensément. « Tu ne vas pas... Le dire à quelqu'un... N'est-ce pas ? »

Emma rigola. « Bien que j'aimerais te donner un avant-goût de ta propre médecine... Non, je ne dirais rien. »

« Promis ? »

« Je te le promets. » Rigola Emma.

Regina leva la main, tendit son petit doigt à Emma en fronçant un sourcil. Emma roula des yeux, souriant, quand elle fit le même geste que la brune, reliant leurs petits doigts avant de laisser retomber leur main.

« Merci. » Dit Regina en souriant sincèrement.

« Tu es libre de partir maintenant. » Rigola Emma, se penchant en arrière pour appuyer de nouveau sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Son sourire s'effaça quand elle réalisa que rien ne se produisit. « Ok, ne sois pas en colère mais... »

Regina regarda Emma, qui cachait le bouton, pour voir ce qui se passait. « Ne me dis pas qu'on est encore coincées ? »

« Erm... Ok je ne te le dirais pas... » Marmonna Emma en pressant le bouton quelques fois de plus avant d'abandonner vu que l'appareil ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle se retourna pour faire face à Regina qui avait de nouveau sa tête de renfrognée. « Oh allez, souris. C'est un peu de ta faute quand on y pense. »

Regina leva un sourcil. « Oh vraiment ? Je ne vois pas comment... Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'appuyer sur le bouton à ce que je sache. »

« Et bien si tu avais accepté de me parler, je n'aurais pas eu à le faire. » Déclara Emma.

« Et si tu ne m'avais pas stoppée dans un mauvais moment pour me parler, peut-être que j'aurais accepté de discuter avec toi. » Contra Regina en s'adossant contre le mur de l'ascenseur.

Emma sourit. « Et si tu ne m'avais pas embrassée, je n'aurais pas voulu te parler. »

Regina leva la main et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, en réalisant qu'elle n'avait rien à dire pour contrer les paroles de la blonde, elle la referma en plissant les yeux vers Emma.

« Donc... » Commença Emma tout en imitant Regina en s'adossant contre le mur et en s'affalant légèrement. « Est ce que... J'étais bien ? »

« Oh mon dieu... » Marmonna Regina. « Je ne vais PAS répondre à ça. »

« Tes joues rouges suggèrent que je l'étais. » Taquina Emma.

Regina se moqua en détournant les yeux sur le côté. « Je ne rougis pas... Il fait chaud ici. »

« Ok d'accord, nous n'en parlerons plus alors. »

« J'aimerais ça. » Regina regarda de nouveau vers Emma plissant les yeux, joueuse.

« Donc... Si nous n'en parlons plus... » Commença Emma. « Qu'allons-nous faire alors ? »

Regina haussa les épaules. « Parler d'autre chose ? »

« D'accord... Et de quoi veux-tu parler exactement ? »

Regina glissa les mains dans ses poches, et s'écarta du mur pour se tenir droite. « Je ne sais pas... Nous pourrions faire un jeu ? »

« Ok. » Emma acquiesça. « A quel jeu veux-tu jouer dans ce cas ? »

« Ça s'appelle... » Regina fit un pas en avant, s'arrêta en face d'Emma et tapa un doigt contre sa poitrine. « Celui qui nous a coincé dans l'ascenseur est un gros looser. »

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire, frottant sa poitrine à l'endroit où elle avait été touchée. « Whoua, doucement avec ma graisse, tu me donnes des complexes. »

« Ne sois pas stupide, tu n'as rien. » Marmonna Regina.

« Peu importe... Je pensais qu'on avait convenu que c'était de ta faute si nous étions coincées ici. » Emma sourit en faisant un pas en avant, levant son doigt vers Regina pour la pousser mais fut stoppée par la brune qui attrapa son doigt qu'elle maintint fermement. Emma fronça les sourcils. « Rends-le-moi. »

Regina sourit et serra un peu plus son emprise sur le doigt de la blonde toute en le pliant légèrement sur le côté. « Pas avant que tu admettes que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes coincées ici. »

« Jamais. » Emma regarda sur le côté, prétendant ne pas être déroutée quand Regina tordit son doigt un peu plus et fit de son mieux pour cacher une grimace lorsque la brune le lui tordit davantage.

« Je te demande juste de l'admettre Swan et ensuite je te le rends. » Taquina Regina, coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents quand Emma laissa échapper un gémissement.

Emma grinça des dents doucement en essayant de faire de son mieux pour garder son sang-froid pendant que Regina continuait de la torturer. « C'était de ta faute. »

Regina saisit plus fort le doigt d'Emma et le pencha rapidement en arrière, ce qui fit aussitôt crier la blonde qui tomba à genoux en grimaçant de douleur.

« Ok ok ok ! » Cria Emma, mettant sa main libre dans son dos. « C'était de ma faute. »

Regina sourit, fière d'elle-même, et relâcha le doigt de la blonde mais son sourire s'évanouit rapidement lorsque la blonde retira la main qu'elle cachait dans son dos et la lui montra.

« J'avais les doigts croisés Gina. » Emma sourit quand elle les montra à la brunette.

Regina grogna en levant la main, prête à donner un coup dans le bras de la blonde, mais fut vite stoppée quand cette dernière lui attrapa le poignet.

« Doucement, pas besoin de violence. »

Regina lutta quelque secondes mais, en réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas récupérer son bras, elle laissa échapper un soupir de défaite. « Je suis désolée. »

Emma sourit. « Tu deviens bonne en excuses... Ça fait quoi d'échanger les rôles ? » Elle désigna sa main autour du poignet de la brune d'un léger mouvement de tête, non sans un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je peux récupérer mon bras maintenant ? »

Emma fit semblant d'être perdue dans ses pensées quelques secondes, tapotant son menton de sa main libre. « Je ne sais pas... Tu vas bien te comporter ? »

Regina roula des yeux. « Je demande gentiment Swan. Je peux le récupérer par moi-même si je le veux. »

« Vraiment ? » Rigola Emma quand Regina hocha la tête malgré le ton hautain de la blonde. « Vas-y alors. »

Regina fronça les sourcils, son plan pour bluffer Emma venait d'échouer et elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Le sourire béat sur le visage de la blonde l'irritait et elle se refusait à la laisser gagner.

« Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas le récupérer. » Rigola Emma en observant attentivement Regina qui la regardait en réfléchissant. « Doucement Mills, je peux sentir ton cerveau. »

« Tu te crois super intelligente, hein ? » Déclara Regina dont les yeux ne quittaient Emma à aucun moment.

La blonde rigola. « Il n'y a rien à croire là-dessus... Je sais que je le suis... Maintenant... Tu veux récupérer ton bras ou tu penses toujours pouvoir le reprendre toute seule ? »

« Je peux le reprendre seule ! » Grogna Regina.

« Je pense qu'il a été prouvé que tu ne peux p- »

Emma fut coupée par Regina qui se pressa contre elle avec force, de façon à ce que son dos entre en collision avec le mur derrière elle. La brune, dont le regard passait de ses lèvres à ses yeux émeraude, se pencha vers elle.

« Rends-le moi-Swan. » Murmura Regina en laissant son nez la frôler dès qu'elle se pencha un peu plus.

Emma avala difficilement sa salive, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente avec la brune si proche d'elle, et se contenta de hocher la tête vivement.

Regina releva un peu la tête, son nez vint aussitôt effleurer celui d'Emma, et approcha un peu plus son visage du sien. « S'il te plaît ? »

Emma pouvait sentir le souffle chaud et mentholé de Regina sur ses lèvres et rien que son parfum enivrant lui faisait littéralement tourner la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi le corps de la brune pressé contre le sien la faisait se sentir de cette façon. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit cela quelques jours plutôt, elle lui aurait pratiquement ri au visage mais là, en ce moment, son esprit était en ébullition.

« Je... » Emma se racla la gorge, sa voix devint un peu rauque quand elle se lécha les lèvres, désespérée d'obtenir un peu d'humidité dans sa bouche. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir faire ça. »

Regina se mordit la lèvre et cela suffit à retourner l'estomac de la blonde qui était dans l'incapacité de regarder autre chose que sa bouche.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Murmura Regina dont les lèvres se trouvaient extrêmement proches de celles de la blonde sans jamais les toucher.

Emma resserra sa prise autour du poignet de la brune et ignorant la voix de la raison, elle l'attira vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres entrent en collision dans un baiser passionné.

Ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec celui de la nuit précédente, il était précipité et dur, aucune des deux filles n'avait tenté d'être tendre avec l'autre. Regina attrapa la joue d'Emma, l'attirant plus près d'elle alors que leurs lèvres continuaient de bouger ensemble. Emma fit quelques pas en avant pour faire reculer Regina jusqu'à ce que le corps de cette dernière n'entre à son tour en collision avec le mur. Cela suffit d'ailleurs à faire grogner la brune dans le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? » Marmonna Emma contre les lèvres de Regina. Quand elle lâcha finalement son bras, la brune enlaça ses bras autour de son cou.

Regina secoua la tête et sourit dans le baiser. « Je ne sais pas... N'y pense pas. »

Elles rattachèrent leurs lèvres et Regina fit courir sa langue contre la lèvre supérieure d'Emma. Celle-ci se sentit un peu prise au dépourvu par l'audace de la brune mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, elle lui accorda donc avec plaisir l'accès à sa bouche.

Quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, Emma sentit les vibrations d'un gémissement contre ses lèvres. Regina était incapable de se contrôler et un second petit gémissement de satisfaction s'échappa de sa bouche.

Les mains d'Emma reposaient sur les hanches de la brune, la caressant de temps à autre un peu plus vers le haut des hanches, de sorte que ses pouces finissent en-dessous de sa chemise et profitant ainsi de la sensation de sa peau douce et chaude.

Les deux filles se stoppèrent les yeux à moitié ouverts, les lèvres toujours collées ensemble quand l'ascenseur trembla en redémarrant.

Se sentant un peu mal à l'aise et ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire, elles se séparèrent et finirent par éclater de rire.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé... Encore. » Rigola Regina en se mordant sa lèvre un peu mal à l'aise.

Emma haussa les épaules. « Je me blâme pour cette fois. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent doucement et cette fois les deux filles furent accueillies par les amies de Regina qui lui sautèrent dans les bras tout en donnant un coup d'œil de dégoût vers Emma.

« Tu es resté coincé avec elle ? … Encore ? » Questionna Kathryn en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma s'avança, passa son bras autour des épaules de Regina en offrant à Kathryn son sourire le plus sarcastique. « Je suppose qu'elle est juste une fille chanceuse. »

Regina leva les yeux vers la blonde en souriant brièvement avant de se rattrape et fit une grimace en levant une main pour retirer le bras qu'Emma avait passé autour de ses épaules. « Ne te flatte pas Swan. »

Emma roula des yeux. « A plus tard Gina. »

Regina regarda Emma tourner les talons quand elle se mit à marcher vers sa chambre d'hôtel, hypnotisée par les mouvements de la blonde et complètement déroutée par tout ce qui lui était arrivé récemment. Elle regarda de nouveau Kathryn et Tink lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait sans cesse regardée. « Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? »


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou tout monde,

Ayant reçu un grand nombre de demande pour le lundi, voici la suite =D

Merci infiniment à EvilMel-EvilQueen de rendre mes chapitres meilleurs en les corrigeant et en les améliorants. Tu fais vraiment un super travaille merci :)

Et merci à tous pour vos reviews, favoris et follows ça me fait énormément plaisir.

Bonne lecture à tous et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 :<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au programme aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Belle en s'emparant d'une tranche de pain grillé dans l'assiette d'Emma.

Les yeux de la blonde ne quittèrent pas le journal qu'elle tenait fermement entre ses mains. Après avoir réussi à trouver un magasin qui vendait des journaux dans sa langue maternelle, elle était ravie de pouvoir retourner à sa routine matinale – Chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle, lire son journal pour ensuite fumer une bonne cigarette.

« Pas mal de choses dont tout le monde se fout. » Marmonna Emma.

Belle fronça un peu les sourcils quand Emma croqua dans sa tranche sans jamais relever les yeux de son journal. « Pourquoi tu portes tes lunettes aujourd'hui ? »

Emma leva les yeux en haussant un sourcil. « Pour lire ? »

A côté d'Emma, Ruby ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. « Ce qu'elle veut dire, c'est pourquoi tu les portes en public ? Je pensais que tu avais dit ressembler à une geek avec ? »

« Et c'est toujours le cas. » Emma haussa les épaules. « Mais c'est comme ça que j'aime commencer mes journées. »

Emma était sur le point de retourner à sa lecture quand elle vit trois filles entrer dans le restaurant et ses lèvres se changèrent progressivement en un sourire quand elle remarqua la présence de la brune au milieu. C'était le lendemain de leur tête-à-tête dans l'ascenseur et elles ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis. Mais à chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient dans l'hôtel, elles s'échangèrent de larges sourires avant de continuer leur journée.

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure en souriant à la blonde, d'une manière que seule l'intéressée pouvait décrire comme incroyablement sexy, avant de retourner à Tink et Kathryn pour d'engager la conversation.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Demanda Belle.

Emma se retourna vers les deux filles assises à sa table, dont les yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés en la regardant. « Quoi ? »

« Le regard que tu viens de partager avec Mills ! » Cria Ruby qui lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « De quoi tu parles ? Je regardais la serveuse sexy là-bas. »

Ruby et Belle levèrent les yeux en remarquant qu'en effet il y avait une serveuse plutôt attirante debout à côté de la table où Regina venait de passer.

« Oh... D'accord. Je me disais aussi... ça aurait été bizarre. » Marmonna Belle en mordant dans la tranche qu'elle avait volé à son amie.

Emma sourit intérieurement en remerciant le seigneur pour son excellente vue périphérique avant de pousser ses lunettes et de retourner à sa lecture.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Car je n'ai pas eu de vraie réponse. » Demanda à nouveau Belle en balayant toute la salle du regard sans bouger de sa chaise.

« Je te l'ai dit. » Dit Emma qui prit une autre bouchée de son toast en continuant parler malgré qu'elle ait la bouche pleine. « Pas mal de chose dont tout le monde se fout. »

Belle roula des yeux. « Du genre ? »

Les yeux de la blonde quittèrent une nouvelle fois le journal. « Tu as ton propre itinéraire tu sais ? »

« Arrête de la faire tourner en rond. » Rigola Ruby. « Je crois qu'il y a des trucs du genre... Volley-ball, chasse au trésor... Encore des jeux d'esprits d'équipes... »

« Il y aussi du tir à l'arc derrière l'hôtel. » Marmonna Emma à travers son toast.

« Palpitant. » Soupira sèchement Belle.

Emma haussa les épaules. « Je pensais peut-être y aller... Tuer un peu le temps. Ça pourrait être amusant. »

Ruby donna un coup d'épaule à la blonde. « Tu vas t'imaginer la tête de Regina comme cible ? »

Emma rigola en secouant la tête et replia son journal une fois sa dernière tranche de pain grillé terminée. « Je pourrais faire ça... Quoi qu'il en soit mesdames, je vais aller m'habiller convenablement. Je vous vois plus tard. »

…

Emma fronça les sourcils et retint son souffle en tirant en arrière la corde de l'arc. Elle la tint aussi loin que possible et la garda un moment immobile tout en se concentrant sur sa cible. Autant l'idée du tir à l'arc lui avait semblé nulle au départ, il s'avérait que tirer des flèches sur une cible l'aidait à se défouler loin de Ruby et de Belle qui avaient opté pour la plage. Elle pouvait ainsi s'éclaircir les idées au calme.

« Ton visage, c'est quelque chose quand tu te concentres. »

La voix surprit Emma qui lâcha la corde en sursautant, la flèche fut envoyée dans une toute autre direction avant d'atterrir lamentablement à côté de la cible.

Emma se tourna en souriant. « Tu aurais pu me faire tirer sur quelqu'un, tu sais ? »

« Du moment que ce n'est pas encore une fois sur moi, je m'en fiche. » Dit Regina en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Emma rigola en baissant l'arc à ses côtés. « Je ne pense pas qu'une flèche soit aussi facile à nettoyer qu'une tache de peinture. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais seule ici ? » Demanda Regina en faisant un pas de plus vers Emma. Maintenant que la blonde n'était plus armée, elle n'avait plus peur de se rapprocher.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question Gina. » Contra Emma qui laissa son arc toucher le sol afin de pouvoir prendre appui dessus tout en discutant.

Regina gémit. « Vas-tu un jour arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ? »

« Et louper ta tête de boudeuse ? Aucune chance. » Rigola Emma en regardant le visage de la brune se changer en moue. « Tu n'aides pas non plus. »

Regina fit une grimace quand elle réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas gagner. Rapidement, elle regarda partout autour et constata qu'il n'y avait aucun visage familier. « Donc... Pourquoi tu es seule ici ? »

« Ça ne me disais rien d'aller à la plage aujourd'hui et j'ai donc décidé de venir ici tirer quelques flèches. » Emma haussa les épaules. « Et toi ? »

« Kathryn et Tink sont à la piscine et j'ai décidé d'aller faire une promenade. » Répondit Regina qui s'approcha un peu plus de la blonde pour placer ses mains sur le haut de l'arc. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis venue ici. Je ne suis même pas une bonne tireuse. »

Emma rigola. « Je pense que certaines personnes seront mécontentes si tu commençais à crier comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois que tu as tenu une arme chargée. »

Regina bouscula doucement Emma. « Remets-toi en... Ce n'était pas si mal. »

« Gina, mon tympan en vibre encore. » Emma commença à rigoler un peu plus fort, aussitôt suivie par Regina.

La brune regarda le sol, mal à l'aise, en traînant les pieds. « C'est bizarre. »

« De quoi ? » Emma fronça les sourcils, complètement confuse devant le soudain malaise de son interlocutrice.

« Ça. » Regina fit un geste entre elle deux. « Nous n'avons pas été horribles l'une envers l'autre depuis une éternité. »

« Ouais... Eh bien donne-lui du temps. » Ricana Emma en souriant à Regina avant d'ajouter. « Tu es une sacrée chieuse. »

« Hey ! » Regina tapa dans le bras de la blonde en fronçant un sourcil. « C'est déplacé ! »

Emma lui rendit son coup. « Ça m'étonne que tu trouves que vingt-quatre heures sans être horrible avec quelqu'un c'est une ''éternité''. »

« C'est un nouveau record pour nous. » Dit Regina en souriant avant de regarder vers le bas à l'arc et de retourner de nouveau sur Emma. « Est ce que c'est difficile ? »

« Ça ? » Questionna Emma qui tendit l'arc vers Regina quand celle-ci hocha la tête. « Pas vraiment, si tu sais ce que tu fais. »

Regina releva la tête en se pinçant les lèvres comme si elle avait envie de dire quelque chose mais qu'elle avait peur de laisser les mots s'échapper de sa bouche.

« Est ce que tu veux... Que je te montre comment on fait ? » Essaya Emma en souriant légèrement. Le visage de Regina s'illumina aussitôt quand elle redressa la tête avec enthousiasme, provoquant un rire chez la blonde. « Tu avais juste à demander tu sais. »

Regina haussa les épaules. « Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais. »

Emma enleva le bracelet en cuir de son bras gauche. « Mets ça sur toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Regina fronça des sourcils en regardant l'objet. « C'est laid. »

« Oh mon dieu... » Emma roula des yeux puis attrapa le bras de Regina pour le lui enfiler. « Ça s'appelle un brassard, il protège ton bras de la corde. »

Les yeux de Regina s'élargirent. « C'est douloureux ? »

« Seulement si tu ne le portes pas et que tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis. » Expliqua Emma en coinçant son arc entre ses jambes. Elle plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la brune pour la faire tourner de sorte à ce qu'elle se retrouve dos à la blonde. « Tu dois te mettre au niveau de la cible, ton épaule gauche... Attend... Tu es droitière c'est ça ? »

Regina regarda ses mains en fronçant les sourcils avant de tourner la tête sur le côté pour voir Emma et finit par acquiescer. « C'est ça. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viens juste de vérifier. » Marmonna Emma qui s'éloigna un peu de la brune pour attraper l'arc. « Donne-moi une flèche s'il te plaît. »

Regina se pencha en avant, saisit une flèche dans le panier et la plaça dans la main de la blonde.

« Ok... » Emma se colla contre le dos de Regina, enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et plaça l'arc ainsi que la flèche devant. « Tu pointes l'arc vers le sol, comme ça... Et tu places la tige de la flèche juste ici. »

Regina commença à rigoler avant de vite se reprendre en se raclant la gorge un peu embarrassée.

« Mon dieu, ne me dit pas que tu viens juste de rire au mot ''tige'' ? » Demanda Emma, surprise. La brune laissa échapper un nouveau rire qu'elle ne put retenir, ce qui suffit à confirmer les doutes de la blonde. « T'es vraiment une enfant. »

Regina balança ses hanches vers l'arrière pour donner un coup de fesses dans l'estomac de la blonde. « Arrête d'être aussi rabat-joie. »

Emma soupira mais un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres face au comportement de Regina. « Bon, donc tu places ta flèche comme ça... Et maintenant, tu positionne tes doigts sur la corde. Tu dois mettre tes trois premiers doigts dessus. » Emma montra le bas de la corde de l'arc tout en prenant la main droite de la brune dans la sienne afin de la poser sur la corde en se permettant de lui étirer les jusqu'à les placer à l'endroit précis où ils devaient se trouver. « Tu poses ton index ici, au-dessus de la flèche et les deux autres en dessous, ok ? »

« C'est beaucoup plus compliqué que tu le laissais paraître. » Marmonna Regina en regardant à ses mains qu'Emma venait de placer correctement.

« Bien, la partie difficile est maintenant terminée. » Dit Emma qui gardait ses mains sur la brune tout en l'aidant à lever son arc à hauteur de la cible. « D'accord, tire doucement la corde en arrière en la tenant fermement. » Emma ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit Regina faire ce qu'elle lui demandait. Une fois la corde tirée, Emma posa sa main sur celle de Regina. « Ok, maintenant inspire profondément, concentre-toi sur la cible et lâche la corde quand tu es prête à tirer. »

Emma baissa ses mains complètement et garda son corps pressé contre celui de Regina. Elle détaillait chaque mouvement et reposa finalement ses mains sur les hanches de la brune en attendant que celle-ci lâche la corde. A mesure qu'elle observait très attentivement le comportement de Regina, la façon dont elle se passait la langue sur le coin des lèvres en se concentrant et plissait les yeux tout en froissant un peu le nez, Emma sentit qu'elle se perdait peu à peu. La blonde posa les yeux sur ses mains, les maintint un peu plus serrées contre les hanches de la brune tout en collant un peu plus leur corps ensemble afin de mieux l'observer. Elle la sentit inspirer profondément contre son corps avant de laisser ses doigts relâcher la corde et ainsi envoyer la flèche vers sa cible.

Emma sourit en voyant la flèche frapper de plein fouet le panneau en bois. Ce n'était pas un excellent tir mais elle avait au moins touché sa cible.

Regina laissa échapper un petit cri de joie après avoir réussi son tir. Elle se retourna rapidement, laissa son arc tomber au sol et enveloppa ses bras autour de la nuque d'Emma. « Oh mon dieu, je l'ai fait ! »

Emma se mit à rire, un peu surprise par la réaction de Regina, et tapota le dos de la brune. « Bien joué, apparemment tu n'es pas aussi mauvaise que je ne le pensais. »

« Je peux recommencer ? » Dit Regina qui souriait d'une oreille à l'autre.

Emma se gratta l'arrière du crâne avant de pointer le panier de flèches vide. « Tu pourrais s'il nous restait encore des flèches. »

Regina fronça les sourcils en regardant le panier vide puis de nouveau Emma. « Tu n'aurais pas dû me donner ta dernière flèche. Je me sens mal maintenant. »

« Te sens pas mal pour ça. » Dit Emma en haussant les épaules. « Sens-toi plutôt mal pour l'avant- dernière flèche que tu m'as fait louper. »

Regina rigola et joua nerveusement avec ses mains quand son froncement de sourcils se transforma en un sourire. « Comment je peux me faire pardonner ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Emma sourit et s'approcha un peu plus de la brune, de façon à ce que leurs corps soient de nouveau pressés l'un contre l'autre. « Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? »

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupée par la voix d'un homme qui leur demandait de ramener l'arc et de laisser la place à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Viens. » Regina ramassa l'arc, attrapa la main d'Emma et l'emmena loin du champ de tir. Au passage, elle rendit l'arc à son propriétaire, qui semblait en colère, et continua de se précipiter loin des autres personnes qui s'entraînaient au tir.

« Regina, où allons-nous ? » Gémit Emma lorsque la brune l'emmena plus loin derrière l'hôtel. Elles atteignirent finalement un coin isolé, à l'abri des regards, là où personne ne pourrait les voir.

Regina s'arrêta de marcher, attira la blonde de façon à ce qu'elle soit à sa hauteur avant de la pousser contre un mur, la piégeant ainsi entre son corps et le mur de l'hôtel.

« J'ai trouvé comment j'allais me faire pardonner. » Murmura la brune en plaçant ses mains de part et d'autre de la tête d'Emma.

Cette dernière sourit en devinant doucement les intentions de la brune. « Ah ouais ? »

Regina releva la tête, coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents avant de se pencher en avant et de presser ses lèvres contre celles d'Emma. Le baiser fut bref, leurs lèvres bougèrent ensemble durant quelque seconde jusqu'à ce que la brune ne lève la tête tout en gardant les yeux fermés. Cette dernière laissa son front se poser doucement contre celui de la blonde.

« Je ne peux pas continuer à faire ça. » Murmura Regina comme dans un souffle.

Emma ouvrit les yeux puis ramena délicatement sa main sur la joue de Regina. « Faire quoi ? »

La brune se pencha en avant, captura une nouvelle fois ses lèvres avant de reculer et de sourire. « Ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Emma qui tentait de reprendre son souffle après avoir été traînée par Regina jusqu'ici et d'avoir également eu le droit à un baiser à la fois intense et passionné.

« Parce que ce n'est pas moi... Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi... Je ne suis pas... Tu comprends… Gay. »

Emma laissa sa tête heurter doucement le mur derrière elle tout en fronçant les sourcils quand elle regardait la brune. « Désolée Regina mais tu ne t'y prends pas de la bonne façon pour le montrer, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Regina s'éloigna d'Emma et n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, son regard fuyait par crainte que si elle regardait la blonde, quelque chose pourrait de nouveau arriver. « C'est juste... Je suis désolée. »

« Autant j'apprécie toutes les excuses qui m'ont été données dernièrement Mills, » Commença Emma qui s'éloigna du mur pour faire face à la brune. « Peut-être que tu pourrais arrêter d'être une telle garce et tu n'aurais pas à t'excuser sans arrêt. »

Les yeux de Regina s'écarquillèrent, choquée de voir Emma aussi énervée. « C'est un peu... Dur. »

Emma rigola froidement. « Tu sais quoi ? Retourne voir tes amies et profite de ta parfaite petite vie. »

« Bordel. » Murmura Regina qui sentit la colère monter en elle quant à la façon dont se comportait la blonde en ce moment. « Qu'est-ce que tu pensais que c'était ? »

Emma se mordit la lèvre, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait répondre car honnêtement, elle non plus n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elles faisaient toutes les deux. « C'est rien... C'était une erreur. »

« C'est ce que tu penses ? » Demanda Regina en levant un sourcil lorsqu'Emma hocha la tête doucement. « Ok... Bien... Très bien. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit, toutes deux se sentaient perdues à cause des propos qui venaient d'être échangés. Une tension particulièrement gênante régnait entre elles et Regina finit par se racler la gorger pour mettre fin à ce malaise.

« Je vais y aller... »

« Moi aussi. » Murmura Emma qui se grattait nerveusement l'arrière du crâne sans savoir où poser les yeux.

« Je... A plus tard. » Marmonna Regina qui hésita brièvement avant de se résigner à tourner le dos et de s'éloigner une nouvelle fois de la blonde.


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde,

J'ai remarqué que le chapitre précèdent vous avez un peu bouleversé et j'en suis désolé mais l'histoire ne serai pas intéressante si tout était facile ;).

Exceptionnellement je vous poste un deuxième chapitre cette semaine mais n'en prenez pas une habitude :p

Merci encore EvilMel-EvilQueen pour le travaille formidable que tu fournis, tu rends l'histoire tellement plus agréable à lire :)

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 10 :<p>

« C'est la vie. » Soupira Emma en venant croiser ses bras sous sa tête tandis que ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

C'était le lendemain de sa dernière confrontation avec Regina et la blonde avait donc décidé qu'une journée de détente était plus que recommandée pour oublier les événements tendus de la veille. Étendue sur une serviette dans le sable doré, elle profitait des quelques rayons en compagnie de Belle et Ruby. C'était exactement le genre de moment qui l'aidait à mettre toute tension de côté pendant un certain temps.

« Je pourrais rester comme ça éternellement. » Murmura Belle qui s'était allongée, les mains étendues le long du corps et appréciant la douce chaleur de soleil sur sa peau.

« Contente que tu aies pu te joindre à nous aujourd'hui Em'. » Dit Ruby, la tête légèrement inclinée, en grimaçant quand elle fit face à la brune à ses côtés.

Emma leva la main pour se protéger les yeux des rayons du soleil qui l'empêchaient de bien voir la brune aux mèches rouges. Malgré les lunettes de soleil, il lui était impossible de discerner qui que ce soit tellement les rayons se faisaient puissants et aveuglants.

« Je suis contente aussi... J'ai eu une mauvaise journée hier. » Dit Emma qui reprit sa position initiale tout en fermant à nouveau les yeux, les mains croisées derrière la tête.

Une bonne demi-heure s'écoula et personne ne prononça le moindre mot, les filles étaient bien trop occupées à apprécier les rayons du soleil et la sérénité qui les entouraient pour avoir envie d'entamer la conversation. Le calme ambiant leur permettrait de se détendre et d'apprécier au maximum le son des vagues qui venaient s'échouer gracieusement contre les rochers et le sable chaud de Majorque.

Cependant, les rayons de l'astre devinrent rapidement insupportables pour Emma qui se redressa sur sa serviette et balaya les alentours du regard jusqu'à repérer une petite cabane non loin de sa position.

« J'ai besoin d'un rafraîchissement sinon je vais m'évanouir. » Dit Emma en se levant complètement puis épousseta son bikini afin de se débarrasser définitivement du sable qui s'y était accroché. « Quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? »

Les filles marmonnèrent qu'elles voulaient de l'eau mais aucune des deux ne se donna la peine d'ouvrir les yeux ou de lever la tête. Face au comportement de ses amies, Emma ne put que rouler des yeux tout en se dirigeant tranquillement vers la cabane afin d'y acheter un rafraîchissement quelconque. Peu importe ce qu'elle y trouverait, le principal était d'avoir de quoi étancher sa soif et d'éviter de souffrir de déshydratation. En cette période estivale, la chaleur était particulièrement traître.

A peine les trois bouteilles en sa possession, la blonde ouvrit la sienne et en but une grosse gorgée, non sans laisser un profond soupir de satisfaction s'échapper de ses lèvres. Une voix qui l'appelait au loin la fit légèrement sursauter, ce qui la fit renverser un peu d'eau.

« Ainsi, tu n'as pas été engloutie par le sol ? »

Rapidement, Emma fit volte-face en reconnaissant cette voix qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule et même personne : Rose. Lorsqu'elle fit face à cette dernière, la mâchoire de la blonde chuta quelques instants avant de se transformer en un timide sourire dès que ses yeux osèrent se poser sur la séduisante brune rencontrée quelques nuits auparavant.

« Hey... Je suis vraiment désolée. J'étais juste... avec quelqu'un qui était un peu bouleversé. » Expliqua Emma en cherchant les mots adéquats. « Je me suis sentie comme une profonde imbécile pour t'avoir laissée. »

Rose hocha la tête, acceptant ainsi les explications de la blonde. « Je suppose que c'est le moment où tu te fais pardonner, non ? »

« Bouteille d'eau ? » Emma tendit une bouteille en souriant.

Rose rigola face au geste de la blonde. « Tu sais comment gâter une fille toi. »

« J'essaie. » Plaisanta Emma avant de retourner vers la cabane à la recherche d'un rafraîchissement à offrir à la brunette, son regard vagabondant longuement de rayons en rayons. « Que dirais-tu d'une boisson et d'une promenade sur la plage ? »

Rose réfléchit à l'offre de la blonde durant quelques secondes avant de sourire. « Tu ne vas pas encore disparaître, j'espère ? »

« Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux. » Plaisanta à nouveau Emma. « Qu'est-ce que je peux t'offrir à boire ? »

« Surprends-moi. » Rose lui adressa un rapide clin d'œil, ce qui la fit rire tout en se tournant pour passer commande.

Pendant plus d'une heure, les filles avaient longuement marché le long de la plage, discutant de tout et de rien, et avaient d'ailleurs apprécié ce moment plus que de raison. D'abord hésitante à l'idée de passer du temps avec la blonde, le comportement de cette dernière étant trop instable à son goût, Rose avait finalement accepté et trouvait désormais que les choses se passaient relativement bien. Elles se décidèrent à retourner auprès de Belle et Ruby, étant donné que ces dernières attendaient toujours leur bouteille d'eau. Aussitôt fait, Emma s'excusa en leur expliquant qu'elle avait envie de marcher encore un peu avec sa nouvelle amie. D'ailleurs, quand les présentations se firent, Ruby et Belle ne manquèrent pas de lancer un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendu à leur amie. Il ne leur avait fallu que quelques secondes pour reconnaître la petite brune qu'Emma avait rencontrée au club quelques nuits plus tôt. Afin d'éviter toute taquinerie de la part de ses amies, ces dernières étant extrêmement prévisibles, elle saisit rapidement la main de Rose et s'arrangea pour s'éloigner en quelques grandes enjambées.

La blonde était loin d'être aveugle et indifférente au charme de Rose. Cela allait de son sourire espiègle à la façon dont ses cheveux bruns brillaient au soleil, bref c'était surtout ce qui plaisait à Emma. L'une comme l'autre agissaient d'ailleurs comme si elles étaient des amies de longue date. Son esprit embrumé par des pensées confuses et complexes vis-à-vis de Regina et de son comportement, il était plutôt plaisant de passer du temps avec une personne qui ne voulait connaître constamment la moindre de ses pensées. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer la présence de l'objet de ses pensées aux alentours, ce qui la troubla quelque peu, car tout semblait avoir changé subitement en une seule nuit. Toutes deux agissaient comme de parfaites inconnues, aucune ne cherchait à échanger un sourire. Quand on connaissait leurs habitudes, même avant les vacances, de se lancer un regard ou une grimace quelconque, le changement de comportement sautait littéralement aux yeux. Désormais, il leur serait plus facile d'agir comme si de rien n'était, de faire mine de ne pas s'être vues en ce moment, les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient. Pour Emma, il était impossible de tenter de trouver une explication plausible qui justifierait ce qui leur arrivait à Regina et elle. En même temps, elle ne s'attendait pas non plus à comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de la jolie brune. La meilleure chose à faire, au vu de la situation un tant soit peu étrange, il lui faudrait prendre ses propres mots en considération agir comme si les moments passés ensemble, aussi agréables aient ils été, n'étaient qu'une regrettable erreur.

« Tu sembles distraite. »

Emma fut soudainement extirpée de ses pensées par la voix de Rose, elle se tourna donc pour faire face à la brune et lui adressa son sourire le plus rassurant.

« C'est rien... Je pensais juste. » Dit Emma d'un air évasif et mystérieux.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Proposa Rose tout en osant saisir la main de la blonde. Tandis qu'elles continuèrent à marcher ensemble le long de la plage, leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent progressivement.

Emma sourit au geste, serrant doucement la main de Rose. « Ce n'est pas important, il m'arrive parfois de me perdre dans mes propres pensées. »

« Rien à voir avec ta disparition de l'autre nuit ? » Demanda Rose.

Emma sentit aussitôt le rouge lui monter aux joues et se mit à rire, un peu mal à l'aise. « Je suis si facile à lire que ça ? »

« C'est bon. » Sourit Rose. « Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire si tu n'en as pas envie... Je te demande juste de ne pas me mentir non plus... »

« Je suis désolée. » Dit Emma dont le regard trouva un intérêt soudain au sol. Quand elle sentit Rose s'arrêter, elle leva lentement les yeux pour voir que la brune qui lui faisait face lui souriait.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée de ne pas tout me dire, je viens juste de te rencontrer. » Plaisanta Rose. « Sache simplement que j'ai aimé cette journée, tout comme j'ai aimé passer du temps avec toi.. »

Emma lui sourit en retour. « J'ai aimé aussi... C'était agréable... Facile. »

Rose leva un sourcil, intriguée par les propos de la blonde. « Je suis facile ? »

« Dieu... Non... Je ne veux pas dire ça comme ça... »

Emma fut coupée par Rose qui se mit soudainement à rire aux éclats. « Emma, détends-toi, je plaisante. »

« Oh... » Emma se sentit rougir de plus belle. Alors qu'elle cherchait surtout à impressionner Rose, elle ne savait pas pourquoi celle-ci lui faisait perdre presque instantanément le contrôle de ses émotions. « Je voulais jute dire... Disons que ces derniers temps, j'ai fréquenté une fille des plus compliquées. »

« Cette fille à qui tu pensais…» Demanda Rose qui obtint un sourire timide en retour. « Tu l'aimes bien ? »

Emma rigola. « Non, c'est une peste. »

« Une peste ? » Répéta Rose entre deux rires.

« C'est juste qu'elle est… censée être mon ennemie jurée mais elle a commencé à agir un peu en dehors de son rôle, tu vois ? » Répondit vaguement Emma, sans jamais entrer dans les détails.

Rose hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. « Eh bien, j'espère que cette 'peste' va bientôt arrêter de te faire tourner la tête, que je puisse enfin avoir toute ton attention. »

« Quelque chose me dit que je peux te la donner si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. » Sourit Emma en balançant leurs mains liées.

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que nous pourrions refaire ça sans que tu ne sois en train de rêvasser ? » Conclut Rose, un léger sourire peint sur le visage et sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

La blonde se pinça aussitôt les lèvres, peu certaine de ce qu'elle voulait et devait répondre. « Hum... Je ne sais pas. »

Rose attira davantage Emma vers elle en souriant. « Pourquoi ça? »

« Je ne sais pas si je t'apprécie assez pour passer une autre journée avec toi. » Emma haussa les épaules pour la taquiner.

« Oh vraiment ? » Demanda Rose en s'approchant encore plus de la blonde, jusqu'à amener une main libre sur sa joue et d'oser presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Emma sourit dans le baiser et ne perdit pas une seconde pour y répondre. Ses mains vinrent délicatement se poser sur les hanches de la brunette, ce qui leur permit d'être parfaitement synchronisées dans le mouvement de leurs lèvres unies. Le baiser s'avérait particulièrement agréable et il n'y avait aucun doute à dire que la blonde l'appréciait mais il manquait quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas de feu d'artifices, elle ne se perdait pas complètement dans le moment, les sensations n'étaient pas aussi extraordinaires. Son attention était plus portée sur les vagues qui s'échouaient sur la plage et un sifflement qui se fit soudainement entendre non loin de là, sans doute l'un des garçons du lycée qui appréciait le spectacle.

Rose ne put retenir un rire dans le baiser et finit par se séparer d'Emma en se reculant de quelques petits pas. Les deux filles se regardèrent en souriant.

« Je suis désolée, c'est un mec de mon lycée. » Emma tourna machinalement la tête et ses suspicions se confirmèrent quand elle remarqua qu'un groupe de garçons les regardaient en les pointant du doigt, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était d'apercevoir également un groupe de trois filles qu'elle reconnut sans aucune difficulté. Kathryn et Tink étaient allongées dans le sable, profitant du soleil, alors qu'une certaine brune était assise et leur lançait un regard aussi noir que la nuit.

« Donc... » Commença Rose qui attira aussitôt l'attention de la blonde. « Tu penses que nous pourrions nous revoir maintenant ? »

Emma ne put retenir un sourire. « Bien-sûr. »

Rose se saisit de son sac, en sortit un stylo ainsi qu'un morceau de papier sur lequel elle griffonna quelques chiffres avant de le tendre à Emma en souriant. « Appelle-moi. »

Les sourcils haussés, la blonde baissa les yeux pour se regarder quelques instants, simplement vêtue d'un bikini, avant de fixer à nouveau en souriant le papier que la brunette tenait en main. « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroit où le mettre. »

Amusée, Rose saisit le bras de la blonde et y inscrivit une seconde fois son numéro. « Tu devrais le noter quelque part rapidement. » La brune fronça des sourcils en regardant le ciel avant de lancer un regard équivoque à la blonde. « Il va bientôt pleuvoir et il risque de s'effacer. »

« Pleuvoir ? » Emma fronça les sourcils à son tour, étonnée. « Mais nous sommes à Majorque, c'est ensoleillé. »

Rose rit en secouant la tête, amusée par l'ignorance de son interlocutrice. « Jamais entendu parler des pluies estivales ? »

« Oh... Pas vraiment. » Murmura Emma dont les traits reflétaient toujours une certaine confusion.

Rose se pencha et embrassa la joue d'Emma. « Tu as de la chance d'être mignonne... Je dois y aller, j'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt. » Elle lâcha la main d'Emma, lui adressa un dernier sourire espiègle avant de tourner les talons et de partir.

Tout en regardant la brune partir, la blonde agita la main pour lui dire au revoir avant de relever soudainement les yeux vers le ciel en fronçant une nouvelle fois des sourcils. « Comment oses-tu me faire ça alors que je suis en vacances ? »

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, la blonde, maintenant couverte d'un short en jeans et d'un débardeur, marchait tranquillement vers l'hôtel. Accompagnée de Ruby et Belle, elles se dirigèrent vers ce bâtiment qu'elles avaient appelé « maison » durant les deux dernières semaines écoulées.

« Partez devant, je vous rejoins dans la chambre. Je vais juste fumer une cigarette. » Dit Emma en s'arrêtant. Ses amies acquiescèrent avant d'entrer dans le bâtiment.

A peine sa cigarette allumée, la blonde sentit quelques gouttes de pluie s'écraser délicatement sur son bras. Son regard se leva machinalement vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait à vue d'œil, signe qu'une averse était en approche. Il était d'ailleurs étrange de voir les conditions météorologiques changer aussi subitement, passant ainsi d'un temps plus qu'ensoleillé à un temps orageux accompagné de fortes pluies.

Sans arrêter de regarder le ciel, elle tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette quand les quelques gouttes se firent plus abondantes, bientôt suivies d'un faible coup de tonnerre. L'orage approchait et elle ne pourrait s'éterniser dehors plus longtemps.

« Où est passée ta petite copine Swan ? »

Surprise par une voix masculine, Emma se résigna à détourner son regard des nuages noirs pour remarquer qu'un petit groupe de personnes la regardait.

« Ma quoi ? » Demanda Emma qui était déjà irritée et agacée par la présence du groupe, surtout en sachant qui en faisait également partie.

« La jeune fille avec qui tu étais sur la plage... Quel spectacle Swan. » Continua un garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Machinalement, les yeux de la blonde se posèrent sur les filles presque cachées derrière l'étudiant. Elle repéra sans peine Regina qui avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et dont le visage arborait un air des plus renfrognés. Afin d'essayer de voir plus loin que cette arrogance, le regard d'Emma s'attarda longuement sur le visage de la brune. Au-delà d'un regard menaçant, il lui était possible d'y apercevoir un certain sentiment de malaise.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes de contact visuel, la blonde regarda finalement un garçon qui la dévisageait avec un sourire béat dessiné sur le visage. Dieu qu'elle aimerait le lui effacer sans délai. « Bien que cela ne vous regarde pas, elle n'est pas ma petite copine. »

« Eh bien, préviens-nous quand tu la revois de nouveau. » Renchérit aussitôt un autre garçon dont le sourire l'agaçait tout autant. « Nous aimerions tellement vous revoir toutes les deux. »

Emma roula des yeux, exaspérée par leur comportement de débiles profonds. « Vous êtes tellement désespérés tous les deux qu'il faut que vous voyez deux filles s'embrasser pour avoir des frissons ? »

« Évite de te flatter, Swan. »

Quelque peu prise au dépourvu, Emma détourna les yeux pour observer Regina qui avait enfin osé parler.

« Tu as VRAIMENT envie de commencer à jouer à ça Gina ? » Demanda Emma qui s'approcha lentement du groupe, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres, en regardant longuement la brune. « Parce qu'on le peut si tu veux. »

Quand elle vit une once de panique se dessiner dans les yeux chocolat de l'étudiante, le sourire de la blonde ne fit que s'élargir considérablement. Regina finit par décroiser les bras, regarda ses amis en leur faisant un geste.

« Allez les gars, elle n'en vaut pas la peine de toute façon. » Murmura Regina qui s'empressa de rentrer dans l'hôtel, non sans adresser un dernier regard à la blonde quand elle passa à côté.

« C'est toujours un plaisir les gars ! » Cria Emma sur un ton qui se voulait extrêmement sarcastique.

La blonde sursauta violemment lorsqu'un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre. Elle s'empressa de finir sa cigarette, l'écrasa au sol et se précipita à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, une forte pluie commençait à s'abattre sur Majorque.

Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, Emma secoua la tête d'exaspération. Après tout, elle aurait parfaitement dû savoir que Regina était incapable de se montrer gentille en présence de ses amis. Il était impératif de ne pas oublier ce détail. Et pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres en sachant que pour une fois, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, elle était enfin parvenue à avoir le dessus sur la jolie brune.


	11. Chapter 11

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remerciez pour toute vos mise en favoris, follows et toute vos reviews. Merci aussi au guest à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre, vos messages me font hyper plaisir =D

Merci aussi à EvilMel-EvilQueen qui à accepté d'être ma bêta officiel et qui fait un travail énorme sur cette fic, pas seulement en la corrigeant mais aussi en l'améliorant. Vous avez surement dû voir la différence entre mes premiers chapitres et les nouveaux ;).

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 :<p>

Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au bon étage, Emma en sortit en sifflant, ses mains dans les poches arrière de son short. Quand elle traversa le long corridor la menant jusqu'à sa chambre, une voix l'interpella soudainement.

« Oh Swan ! J'ai à te parler ! »

La voix en question paraissait très en colère. Emma se retourna et fut plus que surprise de voir Regina se précipiter dans sa direction, en adoptant une démarche menaçante.

« Wow ! Gina, du calme. » Plaisanta Emma qui leva les mains en signe de réédition quand la brune s'arrêta face à elle.

« C'était quoi ce bordel hier ? » Siffla Regina en serrant les dents, le regard noir.

Emma arqua un sourcil. « Tu veux dire quand tu m'as pris la tête et insultée avec tous tes toutous autour de toi ? »

« Non ! » Lança Regina qui poussa Emma d'un geste brusque à la poitrine. « Je te parle de quand tu m'as menacée de vendre la mèche alors que tu m'as promis de ne jamais le faire. »

Emma se frotta délicatement la poitrine en fronçant des sourcils. « Ok, nouvelle règle. Ne t'en prends plus à ma poitrine. A chaque fois que tu es énervée, elle se prend des coups et je suis sûre de commencer avoir des bleus.»

Regina roula des yeux d'agacement. « Peux-tu être sérieuse pendant une putain de minute ou c'est trop te demander ? »

« Je serai sérieuse avec toi aussi longtemps que tu seras gentille avec moi.» Répliqua Emma en souriant en coin.

Regina croisa les bras en plissant les yeux, exaspérée par l'attitude de la blonde. « S'il te plaît Emma, pourrais-tu me dire à quoi tu jouais hier ? »

« Savais-tu que le sarcasme est la forme la plus basse de l'esprit ? »

« Dit la reine du sarcasme. » Lança Regina en retour.

Emma sourit. « Pour être reine, il faut parfois faire des choses bien pires. Tu devrais le savoir, vu que tu es l'Altesse Royale du ''placard''. »

Face aux paroles de la blonde, Regina sentit une soudaine rage la submerger et, avant d'avoir eu la chance de s'arrêter, elle saisit Emma par le haut de son débardeur et la poussa violemment contre le mur.

« Tu vas la fermer ! » Siffla Regina dont la fureur augmentait au fur et à mesure que la blonde lui souriait, imperturbable même si elle était clouée contre le mur.

« Doucement Gina. » Se moqua Emma en lui souriant de nouveau. « Je pense que la dame proteste de trop. »

Regina resserra sa prise autour du vêtement de la blonde. « Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Non...Mais j'en connais un peu sur le déni. Seulement j'ai été assez courageuse pour le surmonter. » Déclara Emma nonchalamment, sans jamais quitter la brune des yeux.

« Tu vis carrément dans un monde de Bisounours. » Siffla Regina.

Emma rigola. « Dit la fille qui rêvait du supposé béguin que j'avais pour elle. Tu te moques de moi depuis que nous avons quatorze ans sur les soi-disant sentiments que j'ai pour la grande Regina Mills. » Emma fit une pause, plissa légèrement des yeux et éclata de rire quand elle vit que la brune était bouche bée, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. « Oh wow, ça prend tout son sens maintenant. Est-ce un vœu pieux ? Tu avais juste envie que je te désire ? »

Regina exerça un peu plus de pression contre le corps d'Emma, la pressant davantage contre le mur. « Ne sois pas stupide... Je ne suis pas… gay. »

« Tu es peut-être capable de tromper tout le monde mais je peux lire en toi. » Emma se pencha en avant et rapprocha légèrement son visage de celui de la brune. « Tu as envie de m'embrasser. Ne dis pas le contraire car je peux clairement le voir dans tes yeux. »

Regina ne put s'empêcher de rire face à l'attitude exubérante d'Emma. « Ne te crois pas si irrésistible... C'était juste une erreur. »

« Quoi ? Si je comprends bien ce que tu insinues… Tu es juste tombée, tu as atterris sur mon visage et ta langue a accidentellement terminé sa course dans ma bouche ? J'ai pu voir que tu as fait la même erreur à trois reprises. » Dit Emma sèchement, énervée de voir la brune camper sur ses positions.

« Arrête ça Emma. » Ordonna Regina qui plissa des yeux quand son poing s'enfonça davantage contre la poitrine de la blonde.

Cette dernière sourit et se pencha jusqu'à ce que son nez ne vienne frôler celui de Regina. « Nous savons toutes les deux que tu meurs d'envie de refaire la même erreur. Voyons simplement jusqu'où tu pourras tenir cette fois. »

Un long silence pesa entre elles, les deux filles se regardèrent un moment comme si elles attendaient patiemment que quelque chose ne finisse par se produire. Emma fut celle qui finit par rompre cet instant pour le moins tendu. Elle saisit les mains de Regina et les repoussa avec force. Avant de partir pour retourner dans sa chambre, elle lui fit un long clin d'œil et tourna finalement les talons.

Malgré la nouvelle confrontation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec la brune, Emma entra dans la chambre en étant extrêmement heureuse. Même si elle ne comptait pas le crier sur tous les toits, elle était sur un petit nuage après ce moment particulier avec la belle brune.

Incapable de contenir sa joie plus longtemps, la blonde se mit à danser tout en chantant : « C'est quoi le programme pour aujourd'hui? »

Face à la performance étonnante de leur amie, Ruby et Belle éclatèrent soudainement de rire, Emma continuait son spectacle sans jamais perdre son sourire une seule seconde.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Plaisanta Belle qui se leva du lit pour se mettre à chercher ses lunettes de soleil dans la chambre.

Emma haussa les épaules, refusant d'avouer quoi que ce soit. « Une fille n'a-t-elle pas le droit d'être tout simplement de très bonne humeur ? »

« Cela n'aurait rien à voir avec une magnifique brune, par hasard ? » Taquina Ruby, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

La joie d'Emma se dissipa en une fraction de seconde et ses sourcils se froncèrent immédiatement. Elle s'inquiétait à l'idée que ses amies aient pu assister à sa confrontation avec Regina. « Quoi? Non! Pourquoi? »

Perplexe devant le comportement pour le moins étrange de la blonde, Belle et Ruby se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau Emma qui ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être embarrassée Em', nous t'avons vue l'embrasser. » Rigola Ruby en voyant la mine de la blonde se décomposer de plus en plus.

Un nouveau froncement de sourcils pour Emma, elle ne comprenait plus rien du tout et s'inquiétait de plus en plus. A quel moment Belle et Ruby les avaient-elles vues ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient-elles aussi calmes ? « Quand ? »

Belle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en tapant délicatement l'épaule d'Emma. Décidément, son amie était vraiment blonde. « Em' tu vas bien ? Tu l'as embrassée hier en plein jour au milieu de la plage. Devant tout le monde, en plus. »

Un énorme poids se retira des épaules d'Emma. Alors qu'elle craignait que ses amies soient au courant pour son étrange histoire avec Regina, elle comprit finalement qu'elles se référaient à une autre brune, celle avec qui elle avait passé beaucoup de temps la veille. Un léger sourire remplaça son froncement de sourcils. « Oh... Rose. »

Une nouvelle fois, le comportement d'Emma les intriguait. A qui d'autre pouvait-elle penser ? Ruby et Belle se regardèrent pour la énième fois avant de reporter leur attention sur leur amie.

« Tu pensais qu'on parlait de qui ? » Demanda Ruby, perdue face à l'attitude de son amie.

Prise au piège, Emma se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise et se gratta machinalement l'arrière du crâne. « Je... Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous nous aviez vues nous embrasser, c'est tout. »

Emma était loin de les avoir convaincues, les deux amies plissèrent des yeux d'un air suspicieux. Dans l'espoir de la faire craquer, elles ne cessèrent de la fixer mais la blonde se contenta de leur tourner le dos pour s'emparer de son paquet de cigarettes posé sur le comptoir. Fuir la conversation et ces regards insistants étaient sans doute la meilleure chose à faire en ce moment.

« Tu te joins à moi pour une cigarette Ruby ? » Demanda Emma en marchant vers le balcon.

« J'arrive dans une seconde Em'. » Marmonna Ruby qui se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

A l'extérieur, son regard balayant les environs et profitant de la vue offerte par le balcon, Emma alluma une cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres. Les yeux fermés, elle apprécia le calme autour, ce qui lui permit de chasser l'inconfort et la légère panique ressentis tout à l'heure. Il s'en était vraiment fallu de peu pour que ses amies ne viennent à découvrir une vérité qu'elle préférait leur cacher. Pendant un moment, la blonde garda les yeux clos jusqu'à ce que la voix de Regina ne finisse par la ramener à la réalité.

Les mains posées sur la balustrade du balcon, Emma se pencha avec précaution par-dessus et regarda en bas. Quelques secondes suffirent pour qu'elle ne remarque que Regina était juste à l'étage inférieur, en compagnie de ses deux amies. Tink était en train de fumer sur le balcon avec la brune, elles discutaient et rigolaient ensemble sans se douter que la blonde les observait silencieusement.

En très peu de temps, une idée se mit à germer dans l'esprit d'Emma et un sourire malicieux vint aussitôt se dessiner sur ses lèvres, gardant sa cible en visuel. « Hey Ruby, Belle... Est-ce que vous auriez un préservatif à me donner ? »

Ruby fit son apparition aux côtés de son amie, une cigarette à la bouche et une expression plus que confuse gravée sur le visage. « Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'un préservatif, au juste ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je veux le remplir d'eau et le lâcher sur la tête de Gina. » Répondit Emma dont le visage s'illumina soudainement. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de mille feux quand elle se souvint de quelque chose de bien particulier. Sans rien dire de plus, la blonde disparut dans la chambre d'hôtel, non sans donner sa cigarette à Ruby avant de partir.

Plus qu'amusée, Ruby se mit à rire aux éclats tout en imitant Emma quelques instants plus tôt. A son tour, elle regarda par-dessus la rambarde pour y voir Regina discuter avec ses amies.

Emma chercha activement dans son sac, se rappelant soudainement du leur chasse au trésor peu de temps après leur arrivée, elle en sortit justement le fameux préservatif acheté avec Regina. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle de bain, elle déchira l'emballage avec les dents, ne faisant preuve d'aucune douceur.

Belle rigola en assistant à la scène. « Em' tu as ouvert ça un peu trop facilement. »

Emma plaça le préservatif sous le robinet, fit couler de l'eau à l'intérieur et l'observa se remplir progressivement. Peu habituée avec ce type d'objet, elle se tourna vers ses amies qui étaient appuyées contre le chambranle de la porte. « Ça ne va pas éclater sur moi, hein ? Je ne connais pas vraiment la résistance de ces trucs-là. »

« Ça devrait aller, mais je pense que c'est assez. » Répondit Belle en haussant simplement les épaules. Emma acquiesça et coupa le robinet avant de faire un rapide nœud pour fermer correctement le préservatif. Belle riait déjà à l'avance en suivant la blonde jusqu'au balcon, le résultat serait plus qu'hilarant. « Je ne peux pas attendre de voir ça. »

Emma s'arrêta à la balustrade, se pencha en avant sans lâcher son projectile, elle verrouilla sa cible et attendit quelques instants. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que ça va être génial. » Murmura Ruby en regardant attentivement Emma qui se mit en position, elle imaginait sans peine la tête que ferait Regina en se retrouvant aspergée de la tête aux pieds.

Emma sourit d'une oreille à l'autre et se tourna vers ses amies. « Prête? »

Impatientes, les filles acquiescèrent et leur sourire devint aussi radieux que celui d'Emma qui regarda à nouveau l'étage inférieur, le ballon improvisé en mains, et s'assura que Regina était toujours bien présente. Elle fit un décompte mentalement et lâcha le projectile rempli d'eau sur sa victime.

Belle et Ruby retinrent soudainement leur souffle en se mettant une main devant la bouche. Aucune n'était en mesure de prévoir ce que leur amie allait traverser quand le ballon allait atterrir sur leur cible.

Avant même que le projectile ne touche sa victime, Emma ne pouvait plus se retenir de rire aux éclats, elle le voyait se rapprocher dangereusement de la brune avant de le voir terminer sa course sur son épaule droite en explosant à l'impact.

Particulièrement fière de son attaque, le rire de la blonde se transforma finalement en un fou rire communicatif quand elle vit Regina et ses amies trempées de la tête aux pieds.

Emma s'appuya complètement sur la rambarde, liant ses mains ensemble, et se pencha davantage sans quitter son sourire. Ce dernier ne cessait de s'élargir quand elle vit que Regina semblait chercher partout d'où pouvait bien provenir ce projectile.

« Tu as l'air bien Gina! » Cria Emma, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Le regard de la brune vint immédiatement se plonger dans celui de la blonde, la colère et la rage se reflétaient parfaitement sur son visage. La mâchoire serrée, tout comme ses poings le long de son corps, elle ne cessait de fusiller son interlocutrice du regard. « Tu vas payer cher pour ça Swan. »

Emma rigola de plus belle, il était trop tentant de ne pas se moquer ouvertement de la jolie brune. « J'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais ça en valait VRAIMENT la peine. »

Amusée par son propre comportement, la blonde se tourna vers ses amies pour les voir s'efforcer d'étouffer leurs rires. Belle n'en pouvait plus, elle était rouge à force de rire aux larmes, elle se tenait les côtes pour essayer de reprendre son souffle.

« Ce sera sans doute le meilleur moment de ce voyage et de loin. » Rigola Ruby qui rendit finalement la cigarette qu'Emma lui avait donné quelques instants plus tôt.

Cette dernière sourit en tirant sur sa cigarette et se tourna calmement vers ses deux amies. « Ça vous dit un cocktail près de la piscine pour fêter ça comme il se doit ? »

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois amies étaient en train de se relaxer sur les transats près de la piscine, comme leur avait proposé la blonde après une seconde victoire sur Regina. Elle avait un cocktail exotique en main, un verre rempli de liquide de couleur vive, de fraise alors qu'un parasol surplombait le tout.

« Je ne me suis jamais sentie autant féminine. » Rigola Emma, qui s'empara de sa paille pour siroter son cocktail. « Ok Wow, c'est DELICIEUX.

Belle rigola et leva une main vers Emma. « Je peux y goûter ? »

La blonde la regarda faire et serra sa boisson contre sa poitrine tout en lui lançant une grimace de chien enragé. « C'est le mien. »

« Tu es vraiment un bébé... » Soupira Belle qui se réinstalla tranquillement sur son transat.

Sans quitter son amie des yeux, la blonde but une autre gorgée de son cocktail et se mit à sourire niaisement tout en avalant le contenu de son verre. « Un bébé avec une boisson délicieuse. »

« Hey Swan ? »

Surprise, Emma sursauta au son de la voix de Ruby et renversa une partie de sa boisson sur elle-même en se maudissant de ne pas être à l'affût de la moindre interruption. Bien qu'elle n'en parlerait à personne, elle était un tant soit peu sur ses gardes après la mauvaise blague faite à Regina. Ce qu'elle craignait, c'était un juste retour des choses car elle savait parfaitement que la brune était capable de lui rendre la pareille à un moment ou un autre.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Ruby qui était amusée par la réaction de son amie. « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

« Ouais, c'est juste que je suis... » Gémit Emma qui posa son cocktail sur le sol afin d'essuyer son corps imbibé d'alcool. « Un peu collante maintenant. »

« En fait, j'allais simplement te demander si tu avais amené un magazine pour moi. »

Emma laissa son index courir sur sa poitrine, récoltant ainsi un peu de liquide, puis porta son doigt à sa bouche. « Je euh... Non désolée, je ne l'ai pas pris. » Marmonna-t-elle tout en continuant de s'essuyer en laissant quelques jurons s'échapper. « Je vais devoir aller nettoyer ça. »

Ni une ni deux, la blonde quitta son transat, enfila un short par-dessus son bikini afin de se couvrir un peu et se dirigea rapidement vers l'hôtel. A peine se retrouvait-elle dans le hall d'entrée qu'une voix l'interpella, celle qu'elle attendait d'ailleurs depuis qu'elle avait lancé son projectile depuis le balcon.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas une blague originale. »

Emma fit aussitôt volte-face pour se retrouver en présence de Regina qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine sans quitter son éternel sourire arrogant.

« Et si ce n'est pas le rat mouillé. » Taquina Emma en posant les mains sur ses hanches. « Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu me poursuis. Tu as cette habitude d'apparaître à chaque fois que je suis seule... Tu espères peut-être un autre baiser de ma part ? »

Sans prévenir, Regina se lança sur Emma pour la pousser en s'en prenant une fois encore à sa poitrine. « Tu veux bien baisser d'un ton ? » La brune retira immédiatement sa main et la regarda en fronçant des sourcils. « Beurk. Pourquoi tu es collante? »

Les yeux de Regina descendirent sur la poitrine de la blonde, elle remarqua une légère teinte rosée sur sa peau lorsqu'elle laissa son regard voyager au sud de son corps bronzé et tonique. Elle se rendit bientôt compte que sa bouche s'asséchait face à un corps aussi attirant, la façon dont les hanches d'Emma étaient parfaitement dessinées grâce à de beaux abdominaux. Ce corps, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le décrire : incroyablement parfait et attirant.

« Eh bien. »

Les yeux de Regina finirent par remonter lentement jusqu'au visage de la blonde qui avait désormais un sourire béat plaqué sur le visage.

« Mes yeux sont plus haut Gina. » Emma se pencha vers Regina, son visage à quelques centimètres de la brune. « Tu ne vas pas encore perdre le contrôle et m'embrasser fougueusement ? »

La brune secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils, agacée par l'attitude de la blonde. « Tu ne vas jamais laisser tomber, pas vrai ? »

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Pour louper la tête que tu fais à chaque fois que j'en parle ? » Emma sourit davantage alors que son visage se trouvait toujours à quelques centimètres de celui de Regina qui n'osa prononcer le moindre mot, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'elle pourrait répondre.

Décidant de pousser la brune un peu plus loin, la blonde se pencha davantage vers elle. Elle tenait surtout à observer son comportement, voir ce que Regina comptait faire, si elle avait l'intention de l'arrêter ou de l'inciter à continuer. Tant que cette dernière ne lui disait pas clairement de stopper, Emma continua son approche jusqu'à sentir le souffle chaud de la brune sur ses lèvres. Cela suffit à lui donner envie de combler la distance mais ce n'était pas à elle de faire quoi que soit et il était plus qu'évident que Regina se retrouvait complètement figée sur place.

A vrai dire, la brune était incapable d'expliquer ce qui se passait en cet instant précis, son cerveau semblait avoir perdu toute fonction cérébrale et l'empêchait de formuler une pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle se moquait parfaitement d'être en plein milieu du hall de l'hôtel avec Emma aussi proche d'elle. Tous ceux qui les verraient penseraient immédiatement qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles mais la brune ne pouvait se résoudre à avoir autre chose ou quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Tout ce que la blonde faisait l'empêchait de penser correctement et la paralysait, la rendait incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

Doucement, telle la douce caresse d'une plume, les lèvres d'Emma frôlèrent celles de Regina. Le contact était si léger qu'il donnait l'impression de ne même pas avoir eu lieu. Et pourtant, l'une comme l'autre l'avait bel et bien sentit et les lèvres d'Emma prirent rapidement la forme d'un magnifique sourire.

« Dis-moi d'arrêter. » Susurra Emma dont les lèvres ne se trouvaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Regina.

Cette dernière déglutit, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse. Une multitude de voix dans sa tête lui criaient d'arrêter et de s'en aller car elle se trouvait tout de même dans un lieu public. Un endroit où la moitié de ses amis et camarades de classe pouvaient les surprendre, bien qu'ils soient quasiment tous à l'extérieur. En même temps, Emma était une fille de surcroît tandis qu'elle, elle était hétéro, toute cette histoire était complètement folle. Cependant, la brune ne pouvait entendre ces voix, son cœur battait bien trop fort pour prêter attention au monde extérieur. Comme si son corps agissait de son propre chef, elle commença à se pencher en avant, désireuse de combler la distance et retrouver la douceur des lèvres d'Emma.

Quand cette dernière réalisa que son plan fonctionnait à merveille, c'est-à-dire Regina qui commençait à craquer, la blonde ne put que sourire fièrement en prenant à nouveau ses distances.

« Je te l'avais dit, tu as encore envie de m'embrasser. » Taquina Emma qui se captura la lèvre inférieure entre les dents en regardant Regina. Celle-ci semblait particulièrement chamboulée par tout ce qui venait de se passer et essayait d'assimiler et de comprendre.

Petit à petit, la brune commençait à redescendre sur Terre mais l'atterrissage fut un peu brutal. Son visage commença à changer quand elle prit conscience, qu'une fois de plus, Emma s'était joué d'elle sans réfléchir. Il était cependant trop tard pour protester ou proférer de nouvelles menaces car la blonde s'était déjà éloignée sans lui adresser la parole. Regina réalisa alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un était parvenu à avoir l'avantage sur elle et qu'elle ne menait plus la danse désormais.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde,

Je ne sais pas si il y aura un chapitre lundi. Ayant perdu un membre de ma famille, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps d'écrire. Mais promis vous aurez un ou deux chapitres la semaine prochaine, juste je ne sais pas quand :).

Tout se que je peux vous dire c'est que vous allez aimer le chapitre 13 et qui vaut le coup d'attendre ;)

Comme d'habitude merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen pour le travaille fantastique quelle fait sur cette fic =D

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine ;)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 12:<p>

« Em' aide moi à monter la mienne s'il te plaît. » Bouda Belle en tapant du pied.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de rire face au comportement infantile de son amie qui semblait profondément agacée. « Tu penses que je peux le faire parce que je suis lesbienne, c'est ça ? »

« Non... Je pense que tu peux le faire parce que tu as monté la tienne en cinq secondes alors que la mienne est toujours en boule.» Plaida Belle qui bouda davantage en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Amusée par le côté boudeur de son amie, la blonde roula des yeux en rigolant sincèrement. « Très bien, écarte-toi amatrice. Et laisse faire les grandes personnes. »

Le week-end était arrivé et une majorité des étudiants avait eu la chance de pouvoir faire du camping sur un site qui ne se trouvait qu'à une demi-heure de leur hôtel. Le paysage ne ressemblait en rien à celui que les élèves avaient pu admirer jusqu'à présent. Au lieu de se retrouver entourés par la plage et son sable chaud, ils se trouvaient désormais entourés par un espace verdoyant, les bois et un lac aussi magnifique qu'envoûtant.

Après quelques longues minutes à tenter de remettre en ordre le capharnaüm laissé par Belle, Emma était parvenue à monter toutes les pièces de la tente et se recula, particulièrement fière de sa réussite. Son sourire ne la quittait plus tellement elle était satisfaite du travail qu'elle venait d'accomplir.

« Un A pour l'effort French. Mais tu n'aurais pas pu faire mieux que ça. » Sourit la blonde qui désigna du doigt la tente parfaitement dressée.

Belle tapota son amie dans le dos, la remerciant pour les efforts fournis. « Merci Em', tu es un petit bijou. »

« D'accord. » Commença Emma qui regarda autour d'elle en se frottant les mains. « Alors, Ruby a les bières dans sa tente. Toi, tu as les chamallows dans la tienne. Et moi, je vais aller chercher du bois pour faire un feu. Ensuite, notre petite fête entre filles va pouvoir commencer. »

« Besoin d'un coup de main? » Proposa Belle qui ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire.

Emma fit mine de réfléchir à la question, bien que la réponse était toute faite, elle finit par secouer la tête pour refuser l'offre de son amie. « Ça devrait aller, je serai de retour dans pas longtemps. »

La blonde se promena tranquillement sur le site de camping, elle regardait avec amusement les autres étudiants qui échouaient lamentablement dans l'installation de leurs tentes. Certains étaient particulièrement drôles à voir, ils étaient tellement en colère qu'ils hurlaient sur la tente ou la plaquaient violemment au sol. En temps normal, Emma n'était pas le genre de fille qui riait du malheur des autres mais certains élèves prenaient les choses trop à cœur et cela s'avérait extrêmement amusant comme spectacle. Après tout, elle n'était pas la seule à trouver de la joie dans la misère d'autrui. Quand ses yeux finirent par se poser sur Tink et Regina, qui étaient en train de se disputer sur la façon dont il fallait monter une tente, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire davantage. Les deux filles ne devaient pas avoir l'air de comprendre que leur situation était pitoyable, chacune avec leur piquet en mains et en train de se menacer avec colère.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant les deux filles et les regardait en souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. « Mills, tu as vraiment besoin d'apprendre à gérer tes émotions. Si tu traites toutes tes amies ainsi, j'estime m'en être plutôt bien sortie. »

Regina, décidément pas d'humeur à plaisanter avec qui que ce soit, fit volte-face, les yeux brûlant de colère, et regarda Emma qui ne cessait de sourire. « Si tu n'as rien d'intéressant à dire Swan, dégage. »

« Wow doucement, pas besoin de s'emporter. » Plaisanta Emma qui leva les mains en signe de réédition en faisant tout de même un pas de plus vers son interlocutrice. « Besoin d'un coup de main? »

Confuse et étonnée par la question de la blonde, Regina ne la menaça plus avec les piquets et finit par baisser calmement les bras. « Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça? »

Emma rigola de plus belle en voyant la brune sur la défensive. « Est-ce que tu veux de mon aide ou pas ? »

Regina fit une courte pause, réfléchissant aux options qui s'offraient à elle. En raison de leur dernière dispute, elle demeurait confuse et ne comprenait pas pourquoi la blonde proposait son aide.

« Une fois. » Emma leva la main en souriant en coin et commença un décompte, levant progressivement les doigts. « Deux fois. »

« Ok ok! » Cria Regina qui se résigna à accepter la proposition de la blonde. « J'apprécierais que tu nous aides. »

Emma sourit à la réponse de la brune qui ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. L'une comme l'autre oublia un instant où elles trouvaient alors que leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas une seule seconde. Rapidement, la blonde s'en rendit compte et secoua la tête pour revenir sur la tâche qu'elle devait accomplir.

« Donne-moi les instructions alors. » Emma désigna le dépliant au sol et Regina se pencha pour le ramasser et le lui donner. Leurs mains se frôlèrent pendant l'échange et la respiration de la brune se saccada aussitôt, ses yeux ne quittaient plus la main de la blonde.

« Tu vas bien? » Plaisanta cette dernière en remarquant le trouble chez la brune. A maintes reprises, Emma claqua des doigts jusqu'à ce que Regina ne sorte soudainement de sa stupeur.

La brune regarda la blonde quelques instants et la vit avoir ce sourire radieux qui commençait à devenir contagieux car elle lui rendit un faible sourire en retour. « Quoi ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

« Non... Je me demandais juste où tu étais. » Plaisanta Emma qui marcha vers la tente en scrutant les instructions. « Et là, c'est le moment où je regrette de ne pas avoir emmené mes lunettes. »

« Donne-le-moi, je vais te le lire. » Proposa Regina en reprenant le dépliant.

Emma arqua un sourcil. « Si tu peux lire les instructions, pourquoi avez-vous besoin de mon aide alors ? »

« Je pense que c'est parce que nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord. » Renchérit Tink qui fit sursauter Regina qui avait complètement oublié qu'une tierce personne était avec elles.

« Attend... » Emma fronça des sourcils alors que son regard alternait entre le sol et les filles. « Vous partagez cette tente à deux ? »

« Erm.. Ouais ? » Questionna Tink, peu certaine de savoir où la blonde voulait en venir et où se trouvait le problème de la partager avec Regina.

La blonde rigola en désignant le plan. « C'est minuscule ! C'est plus petit que la mienne et pourtant je suis toute seule. »

« Eh bien tu pourrais toujours échanger avec la nôtre. » Suggéra Regina en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle appréciait moyennement la remarque d'Emma.

« Aucune chance. » Répondit aussitôt la blonde qui se laissa tomber à genoux pour étirer la tente de façon à ce qu'elle soit parfaitement à plat au sol. « Ok les filles, un peu de travail d'équipe et ce sera terminé dans peu de temps. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » Demanda Regina en venant s'agenouiller aux côtés d'Emma.

Cette dernière désigna les diverses barres de la tente. « C'est relativement simple. Tu les assembles de façon à ce que les barres coulissent les unes dans les autres, jusqu'au bout de la tente. »

« Je te l'avais dit. » Murmura Tink qui serra les dents en se baissant pour ramasser les barres et les remettre à la blonde qui souriait toujours.

Emma sourit davantage face à la remarque de l'autre blonde, elle bouscula délicatement Regina à l'aide de son épaule. « J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne fais jamais ce qu'on te dit. »

Les minutes qui suivirent se passèrent dans le silence le plus complet, chacune se concentrait sur une tâche bien précise. Emma leur expliquait minutieusement ce qu'il fallait faire et dans quel ordre l'accomplir afin que la tente soit enfin terminée et adaptée pour une passer une bonne nuit.

Emma sourit en voyant que l'abri avait plutôt fière allure, elle se tourna ensuite vers les deux amies. « Et voilà, fini en peu de temps. »

« Bien tu peux en faire une autre maintenant. » Plaisanta Regina en tapant dans le bras d'Emma avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Emma se frotta le bras en fronçant des sourcils. « Je pensais qu'on avait décidé que c'était terminé avec les coups. »

« Ok, ça suffit. Il se passe quoi avec vous deux ? » Demanda Tink qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Elle interrompit donc leur petite querelle en les toisant d'un air suspicieux. « Tout d'abord, Swan nous aide, ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait avant. Et voilà que maintenant, vous vous souriez et tout. C'est bizarre, moi je dis. »

« Il se passe rien, Tink. » Murmura Regina qui se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. « On a juste décidé de ne plus se rendre la vie impossible maintenant. »

Emma enroula son bras autour des épaules de Regina en souriant. « Ouais, Gina a découvert que sa bouche pouvait servir à autre chose qu'insulter les gens. »

Par crainte que la blonde ne vienne à en dire de trop ou ne risque de dévoiler leurs baisers échangés, Regina lui lança un regard noir en guise d'avertissement. Décidément, cette fille était bien trop tactile à son goût, elle lui ôta son bras des épaules. « Ok évite de t'emporter, je ne veux toujours pas que tu me touches. »

« Je suppose que puisque tu nous as aidé à monter la tente, tu es pardonnée de nous avoir aspergées à l'hôtel. » Dit Tink qui se força à faire un sourire amical à la blonde.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? »

Emma se retourna pour voir que Kathryn la regardait avec un air de dégoût sur le visage et les mains posées sur les hanches pour se donner plus de prestance.

« Je partais. » Répondit Emma qui se força à sourire à la nouvelle arrivante. « J'ai besoin d'aller chercher du bois pour le feu. »

« Du bois pour le feu ? » Demanda Regina, l'air perplexe. De quoi voulait-elle parler exactement ?

Emma s'apprêtait à partir mais s'arrêta quelques instants pour venir faire face à la jolie brune. « Ouais... Tu sais pour faire un feu de camp ? Ce genre de truc. »

Regina roula des yeux, exaspérée de passer pour une idiote de première catégorie. « Je sais ce que c'est mais où tu vas trouver ça ? Et pourquoi tu veux faire un feu ? »

« Oh... » Commença Emma en mettant les mains dans les poches arrière de son short. « Je vais aller dans la forêt ramasser quelques morceaux de bois. Nous avons pensé à ramener des chamallows à faire griller ce soir et quelques bières aussi. »

« Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas pensé à ça ? » Gémit Kathryn qui soupira de déception, peu fière de ne pas avoir eu la même idée.

Emma fit une courte pause, elle hésitait à proposer ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit et se détestait également de toujours ressentir le besoin d'être gentille avec tout le monde. Après tout, elle venait de gâcher vingt minutes de son temps en aidant Tink et Regina avec leur tente et allait encore en gâcher davantage dans les prochaines minutes.

« Eh bien... Tu... Tu peux venir avec moi ramasser quelques bouts de bois si tu veux. Nous avons même pris une grosse quantité de chamallows donc je suppose que je peux vous en donner un sac. Ce n'est pas un sac en moins qui va nous ruiner après tout. » Suggéra Emma qui regrettait déjà les mots qui venaient de s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle devinait parfaitement ce que Ruby et Belle diraient en apprenant la nouvelle.

« Nous pouvons nous débrouiller seule Swan. » Lança froidement Kathryn qui contourna la blonde en la bousculant pour aller rejoindre ses amies.

« C'est marrant, je ne pensais pas que je m'adressais à toi. » Lança froidement Emma en retour. Kathryn voulait jouer à ce jeu-là ? Elles joueraient à deux dans ce cas.

Regina regarda Tink dont le visage semblait s'être éclairé à la proposition d'Emma puis se tourna vers la blonde. « Ça te dérange si je me joins à toi ? »

« Regina, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Lâcha Kathryn dont les yeux venaient de s'écarquiller en même temps que ses bras s'écartaient. Elle se questionnait sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Regina pour qu'elle décide d'accompagner Emma Swan.

« Oh Kathryn, je t'en prie. Ça va être amusant d'avoir un feu ce soir. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'Emma est parfaitement capable de garder les mains dans ses poches, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Regina en souriant quand elle se tourna vers la principale intéressée.

Emma rigola en secouant la tête, un petit haussement d'épaule pour montrer son accord. « Je peux gérer ça. »

« On se revoit dans très peu de temps les filles, ok ? Si je ne suis pas de retour dans une heure, vous pourrez supposer qu'Emma a profité de moi et envoyer une équipe de recherches. » Plaisanta Regina en lançant un regard tout à fait sérieux vers ses amies. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Emma qui était soudainement incapable d'empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres.

D'humeur à pousser la plaisanterie un peu plus loin, la blonde se pencha vers Regina pour lui murmurer dans l'oreille. « Je n'aurai même pas besoin d'une heure pour abuser de toi, Gina. »

Sur les paroles de la blonde, Regina sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Les poils de son cou se hérissèrent quand elle perçut le souffle chaud d'Emma sur sa peau. Cette fille avait le don de la faire réagir de façon contradictoire. Quand son cerveau pensait à une réaction, son corps faisait tout le contraire pour ne pas changer.

Quand les deux filles commencèrent à s'éloigner, la brune donna un léger coup de hanche à la blonde. « Je compte sur toi pour bien te comporter Swan. »

« Tu avais une arrière-pensée bien précise pour m'accompagner seule dans les bois ou je peux baisser ma garder ? » Plaisanta Emma quand elles arrivèrent dans un espace un peu plus boisé.

« Quoi comme arrière-pensée ? Te tuer ou t'embrasser ? » Questionna la brune qui ne savait dire d'où venait ce soudain courage de reparler du baiser échangé quelques jours plus tôt.

Emma rigola face à la réponse de la brune. « Je faisais allusion au baiser mais, pour être honnête, je commence à me sentir mal à l'aise maintenant que tu as parlé de me tuer. »

Regina tapa gentiment dans le bras de la blonde, se rappelant dans leur pseudo promesse de ne plus se frapper. « Je ne vais pas te tuer Emma, ne t'en fait pas. »

Immédiatement, Emma leva les yeux vers la brune et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle demeurait incertaine car la brune n'avait pas non plus affirmé ne pas vouloir l'embrasser. La seule réponse qu'elle obtint de Regina fut un sourire qu'elle ne sut comment interpréter d'ailleurs.

« Alors, quel genre de bois on cherche ? » Demanda Regina qui préféra changer de conversation avant de commettre un impair.

Emma balaya les alentours du regard et remarqua rapidement de petites branches qu'elle ramassa sans tarder. « Nous avons besoin de ce genre de brindilles pour allumer le feu. Quand il commencera à y avoir des flammes, il nous en faudra de plus grosses pour bien alimenter le feu. »

« Brindilles ? » Regina fronça des sourcils pour faire comprendre son trouble, elle ne savait pas trop de quoi la blonde voulait parler.

« Tu ne vas tout de même pas me demander d'allumer votre feu aussi ? » Demanda Emma dont l'expression demeurait à nouveau perplexe. « Putain Gina, pourquoi tu es venue faire du camping ? Les brindilles sont de petits morceaux de bois qui te permettent d'allumer plus facilement un feu. »

Regina se contenta d'acquiescer, elle était gênée de passer pour une idiote aux yeux d'Emma. Un silence finit par s'installer entre elles et la brune regarda le sol, prenant ainsi soin de faire attention où elles posaient les pieds. Par moment, elle enjambait quelques racines d'arbre pour éviter de se retrouver au sol.

« Un de ces jours, je t'apprendrais quelque chose. » Reprit Regina qui sourit en regardant à nouveau la blonde. « Enfin… s'il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire. »

Emma rigola face au compliment de la brune, elle devenait de plus en plus étonnante ces derniers temps. « Je suis flattée que tu penses ça de moi. Cependant, il y a beaucoup de choses que je suis incapable de faire. »

Les filles continuèrent de parler en se promenant à travers les bois, chacune avait les bras croisés pour tenir le bois ramassé. Emma s'agenouillait parfois pour ramasser de plus grosses branches, le genre qui correspondait à ses critères pour nourrir le feu. La blonde se mit à marcher à reculons pour arriver à la même hauteur que la brune, elle continuait de parler en marchant prudemment et regardait parfois en arrière pour éviter de chuter inutilement.

« Nous sommes tellement bipolaires. » Plaisanta Regina qui ramassa une brindille avant de la montrer à Emma pour avoir son approbation. « La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu te moquais de moi pour m'avoir jeté un ballon plein d'eau sur la tête. »

« Je suppose être d'humeur plus généreuse aujourd'hui. » Répondit la blonde sur le ton de la plaisanterie en faisant un nouveau pas en arrière.

Regina hocha silencieusement de la tête, elle regardait le sol et observait où Emma posait les pieds. Elle finit par remarquer une grosse racine sortir de la terre et cela la fit sourire quand son attention se reporta à nouveau sur la blonde.

« D'ailleurs, tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je te ferais payer pour ça ? » La questionna Regina qui en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus, une idée bien précise en tête. Ce geste valut un froncement de sourcils de la part de la blonde qui ne voyait pas où la brune voulait en venir en cet instant précis.

Cette dernière se pencha en avant, lui poussa la poitrine avec force. Emma laissa aussitôt tomber la pile de bois en espérant retrouver son équilibre. Ses pieds percutèrent la racine et, avant même qu'elle ait la chance de se reprendre, elle tomba en arrière. Dans la chute, lors d'une dernière tentative de rester debout, elle saisit le bras de Regina qui ne put que crier quand elles chutèrent ensemble.

Quand elle entra en collision avec le sol terreux, Emma laissa un grognement s'échappa, ce dernier s'intensifia lorsque Regina atterrit lourdement sur elle. « Putain Gina, ça vient de se retourner contre toi. »

« Peut-être mais ce n'est pas moi qui suis dos au sol. A vrai dire, je dirais même que j'ai eu le droit à un atterrissage en douceur. » Regina sourit davantage face à sa propre remarque. Elle plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage d'Emma et se hissa légèrement.

La blonde déglutit immédiatement quand elle croisa le sourire de la brune, celle-ci se captura la lèvre inférieure entre ses dents et la mordilla légèrement. Elle se baissa jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de celui d'Emma.

« C'est une situation dans laquelle nous nous sommes mises toute les deux Swan. » La voix de la brune devint plus rauque et son visage se rapprocha encore plus de celui de l'intéressée.

Emma pouvait sentir sa gorge s'assécher en percevant le souffle chaud de Regina sur sa peau, il lui était maintenant impossible de prononcer le moindre mot. Son cerveau semblait avoir perdu toute fonction cérébrale et lui donnait l'impression de ne plus avoir la moindre motricité.

Afin d'essayer de retrouver son calme, elle se racla la gorge en secouant un peu la tête. « Je pense que pour cette fois, c'est toi qu'il faut blâmer. »

Le sourire de Regina s'élargit aux paroles de la belle blonde. Son visage bougea d'un centimètre pour permettre à son nez de venir frôler celui d'Emma. Cette dernière sentit un mélange d'émotions la submerger, jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela auparavant. Que lui arrivait-il au juste ? Elle ne pouvait pas être en train de craquer pour Regina Mills, cette fille insipide et hautaine. Elle fut extirpée de ses pensées par une voix qui semblait l'appeler au loin. Soulagement, déception, irritation et gratitude, tous ces sentiments la frappèrent d'un seul coup pour avoir été interrompue mais surtout parce qu'elles n'avaient pas pu aller plus loin.

« Ça doit être... Belle et Ruby, je leur ai dit que je ne partais pas longtemps et ça fait... » Emma leva le bras et regarda sa montre. Diable que le temps était vite passé depuis son départ avec la brune. « Une heure trente que je suis partie. »

« Je ferais mieux de me retirer de... » Regina baissa les yeux quelques instants pour admirer la position ambiguë qu'elle avait en ce moment et finit même par lancer un sourire malicieux à la blonde quand elle croisa son regard « d'entre tes jambes. »

Emma pouffa un rire, sincèrement amusée par la réplique de la brune. « C'est probablement mieux, oui. »

Regina fut la première à se relever et tendit une main pour aider la blonde. Cette dernière la saisit sans la moindre hésitation et ne perdit pas une seconde pour enlever la saleté qui ornait son short.

« Eh bien, je vais... » Emma ne prononça aucun mot supplémentaire mais désigna la direction d'où provenait la voix de ses amies.

« Et je vais... » Regina se moqua gentiment de la blonde en imitant son geste. Elles échangèrent un nouveau sourire avant de briser le contact visuel pour ramasser les morceaux de bois éparpillés au sol.

« Je suppose que je te vois bientôt. » Lança finalement Emma qui adressa un dernier clin d'œil à la brune avant de se retourner pour partir rejoindre ses amies qui devaient s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir revenir.


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou tout le monde,

Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remerciez pour tout vos messages de soutien qui m'ont encourager à publier le plus vite possible :)

Je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaises autant et j'espère continuer dans cette direction là.

Merci à ma bêta EvilMel-EvilQueen qui fait vraiment un travail fantastique sur cette fic en l'améliorant, la corrigeant et surtout en la rendant meilleure =D

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis c'est important :)

* * *

><p>Chapitre 13 :<p>

Comment pouvait-elle être aussi faible et effrayée? Regina ne cessait de se maudire en alternant les aller et venues au clair de lune. Depuis une demi-heure, Tink l'avait quittée pour aller passer la nuit dans l'une des tentes des garçons. Cela faisait également vingt minutes qu'elle paniquait à la simple constatation d'être seule. N'en pouvant plus de cette solitude dévorante, Regina prit la direction de la tente de la blonde qui l'exaspérait tant et resta plantée une bonne demi-heure devant cette dernière. Maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant le fait accompli, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle était censée dire et fut incapable de trouver le courage de rejoindre Emma. Agacée par son propre comportement, elle commença à tourner longuement autour de la tente, ce qui la ferait passer pour une folle si quelqu'un venait à la voir.

« Bordel Mills, ressaisis-toi. » Maugréa la brune en entamant un nouveau tour autour de l'abri de la blonde. « Tu sais que tu es plus forte que ça. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Retourne jusqu'à ta tente si tu préfères. »

Un bruit la surprit et la fit brusquement bondir en arrière, son pied vint malencontreusement se prendre dans les cordes de la tente. Avant même d'avoir eu le tant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, sa cheville percuta l'une des cordes qui s'extirpa violemment du sol. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, les fesses de la brune touchèrent le sol terreux des bois. Jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'impression de frôler le ridicule, elle avait la nette sensation d'être une fille pitoyable dans une pareille situation.

Quand elle entendit un bruit de froissement, signe qu'Emma allait bientôt sortir, le cœur de Regina cessa de battre une fraction de seconde avant de redémarrer de plus belle. Ce dernier s'affola et battait beaucoup plus vite que la normale, la jeune fille resta figée sur place. Elle était à la fois apeurée et choquée car il était hors de question de rester dans une telle position, assise à même le sol, piégée dans un enchevêtrement de corde.

« C'est quoi ce b... » Emma s'interrompit quand elle sortit entièrement la tête et que ses yeux se posèrent sur Regina. « Bon sang Gina! Si tu voulais détruire ma tente, tu aurais pu au moins attendre que je dorme, non? »

« Je suis désolée... J'ai... Trébuché. » Marmonna Regina dont les joues commencèrent à s'empourprer progressivement.

Emma leva un sourcil, peu convaincue par la réponse de la brune. « La vraie question est pourquoi tu te trouvais devant ma tente ? Hormis avoir trébuché, bien évidemment. »

« Je... Eh bien ça semble stupide maintenant... » Bégaya Regina, refusant d'évoquer la raison pour laquelle elle se retrouvait devant la tente d'Emma au beau milieu de la nuit.

Emma soupira, elle ouvrit entièrement sa tente puis enfila ses Converse avant de sortir et de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais. « Eh bien... Je suis là maintenant, tu veux aller faire une promenade ? »

Regina fronça les sourcils, loin d'être enthousiasmée par l'idée de la blonde. « C'est le milieu de la nuit. »

« Et je vais faire une balade. » Emma enfila aussitôt un sweat à capuche pour se protéger du léger froid ambiant, elle remonta la fermeture éclair au maximum et leva un sourcil en regardant la brune. « Tu as désormais le choix entre rester ici, sur ton derrière, ou te joindre à moi pour une balade. »

Tout en fixant le sol à mesure qu'elle réfléchissait à la proposition de la blonde, Regina finit par hocher de la tête en tendant une main vers Emma. « Donne-moi un coup de main alors. »

Sincèrement amusée, Emma ne put qu'éclater de rire en prenant la main de la jolie brune. Sans le moindre effort, elle tira pour l'aider à se relever. « Pendant que nous marchons, tu pourras en profiter pour m'expliquer ce que tu faisais devant ma tente en plein milieu de la nuit. »

Voyant qu'elle n'aurait pas trop le choix, la brune roula lentement des yeux. « D'accord mais tu ne dois absolument pas rigoler. »

« Je ne peux pas te le promettre mais je vais essayer. » Dit Emma en souriant à Regina qui commençait à s'éloigner du campement.

« J'étais... Eh bien… Tink m'a laissée seule do... » Expliqua la brune qui ne savait si elle faisait bien.

« Pourquoi elle t'a laissé ? » Interrompit Emma dont l'esprit venait de s'arrêter sur la partie concernant l'abandon de Tink.

Regina soupira, peu certaine des véritables plans de son amie. Après tout, Tink était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait et avec la personne de son choix. « Pour s'envoyer en l'air... Peu importe... J'étais seule dans la tente et j'ai commencé à entendre tous ces bruits bizarres. C'était un peu effrayant... Je ne voulais juste pas être seule. »

« Donc, si je comprends bien ce que tu tentes de me dire… Tu es venue et as saccagé ma tente parce que tu avais peur ? » Demanda Emma qui sourit en prenant progressivement la direction d'une zone beaucoup plus boisée que le reste des alentours.

« C'était un accident. J'ai entendu un loup ou un truc du genre. Ça m'a fait sursauter et j'ai trébuché. » Répondit la brune qui devenait de plus en plus nerveuse face aux explications qu'elle était contrainte de devoir fournir.

Emma commença à rigoler, sincèrement amusée par la réponse de Regina. « Un loup ? Vraiment ? Mon dieu, tu as raison, tu n'as absolument RIEN à voir avec la fille que tout le monde pense que tu es. »

«Est-ce si anormal d'avoir peur de se retrouver dans un endroit sombre et lugubre ? » Bouda légèrement Regina qui fit la moue en voyant la blonde rire à gorge déployée.

Emma secoua la tête et sourit, elle était forcée d'admettre que Regina n'avait pas tout à fait tort. « Pas du tout. C'est plutôt mignon en fait. Je vais t'avouer que je préfère beaucoup plus cette version de toi que celle de la reine des glaces avec son alter ego. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses dire que c'est mignon. » Grommela Regina qui croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, resserrant progressivement son étreinte pour se réchauffer en suivant la blonde dans la forêt.

Emma remarqua rapidement le geste de la brune et fronça des sourcils « Tu as froid ? »

« Non, je vais bien. » Dit Regina en se frottant les bras afin de contenir quelques frissons qui lui donnaient la chair de poule.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de prétendre avoir chaud. Tu as déjà perdu quelques bons points en avouant que tu avais quitté ta tente par peur. » Commença Emma en enlevant son sweat, sans tenir compte des températures peu élevées. « Sans tenir compte du fait que je t'ai retrouvée les fesses à terre devant ma tente… Bien évidemment, ne parlons même pas de tes tendances lesbiennes. Je peux dire que ta réputation en a pris un sacré coup.»

L'esprit de Regina restait focalisé sur la dernière partie de la réponse d'Emma. Cette dernière osait se moquer d'elle ou était-ce une idée ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent quelques instants, n'appréciant que très peu ce genre de critique. Cependant, elle finit par sourire en voyant la blonde lui faire face en lui tendant son sweat. « Mais c'est toi qui va avoir froid maintenant. »

« Je vais bien. » Affirma Emma qui désigna une nouvelle fois le haut qu'elle tendait toujours vers la brune, insistant d'un simple regard pour que cette dernière le prenne. « Maintenant, si tu pouvais arrêter de faire ta tête de mule et l'enfiler, ce serait bien. »

Pendant un court instant, Regina fut réticente à l'idée de priver la blonde de toute protection contre le froid. Emma ne semblait pas encline à changer d'avis et resta donc le bras tendu jusqu'à ce que la brune finisse par lui arracher le sweat des mains. Tout en l'enfilant sans la moindre hésitation, elle marmonna un « merci » presque inaudible. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie quand elle sentit son corps se réchauffer progressivement. Cela lui faisait un bien fou.

« Alors où allons-nous ? » Demanda Regina sans arrêter de suivre Emma. « C'est parce que j'ai dit que j'avais peur que tu m'emmènes dans une forêt sombre et effrayante ? »

Emma rigola face à l'inquiétude de la brune. « Ne t'en fais pas, je te protégerai du grand méchant loup.»

Malgré tout amusée par la réplique de la blonde, Regina lui donna un petit coup de hanche en souriant. « Petite maligne... Plus sérieusement, où allons-nous ? »

« Faire une balade. » Répondit Emma en s'enfonçant davantage dans la forêt, sans jamais s'arrêter pour chercher une direction bien précise. « Pas de direction. Pas de destination. Une balade. »

« Donc…nous errons sans but dans une sombre et sinistre forêt… Je me sens nettement plus rassurée. » Le ton de la brune avait été on ne peut plus sarcastique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

Emma leva calmement les yeux et observa les alentours quelques instants. Elle ne manqua pas de remarquer une clairière au loin, au sein de laquelle un grand lac scintillait et reflétait la douce luminosité de la lune. La blonde se tourna ensuite vers la brune, un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Tu me fais confiance ? »

« Je... Suppose ? » Répondit Regina dont les mots ressemblaient plus à une interrogation.

Emma adressa un tendre sourire à la brune en se saisissant de l'une de ses mains pour l'attirer en direction de la clairière. Quand elle suivit la blonde, Regina resserra légèrement la douce étreinte de leurs mains. Elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de ce que l'autre étudiante prévoyait de faire, surtout après lui avoir demandé si elle lui faisait confiance. Comptait-elle lui faire une blague de mauvais goût ? Même si elle ne comptait pas lui en faire part, la brune restait malgré tout sur ses gardes.

« Vas-tu enfin me dire où... » Regina ne put terminer sa phrase quand elle réalisa où Emma venait de l'emmener. Une clairière avec une grande et vaste étendue d'eau, un lac qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Ce dernier était entouré par une multitude d'arbres et arbustes, la lune pouvait voir son propre reflet dans l'eau, ce qui donnait un côté plus magique aux alentours. Jamais la brune n'aurait pu soupçonner que Majorque dissimulait un lieu aussi magnifique, aussi époustouflant, elle ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir suivi Emma dans la forêt. « Oh wow. »

« Ouais... » Murmura Emma qui était littéralement subjuguée par la vue que ce lieu hors du commun lui offrait. Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'elle ne cessait d'être émerveillée par la beauté du paysage, elle fut subitement ramenée à la réalité par un bruit qu'elle ne sut identifier. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle constata que Regina venait de retirer le sweat qu'elle lui avait prêté et la regardait avec un sourire narquois dessiné sur le visage. « Il me semblait que tu avais froid ? »

« J'ai soudainement décidé que je voulais nager. » Dit aussitôt Regina qui adressa un faible sourire à la blonde avant de faire passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête. Elle savait qu'Emma ne devait pas perdre une miette du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait et continua sur sa lancée. Rapidement, ses chaussures furent projetées plus loin, laissant ainsi la jeune fille en soutien-gorge et en short. « Tu viens Swan ? »

Emma fut amusée par le spectacle de Regina ainsi que sa façon d'agir. « Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'avais en tête à... » La blonde fit une courte pause et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de reporter son attention sur la belle brune. « Deux heures et demi du matin. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait dommage de gâcher un moment pareil ? » Demanda Regina tout en arquant un sourcil dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Emma ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle réfléchissait surtout aux choix qui s'offraient à elle mais finit par hausser les épaules avant de retirer rapidement son haut. « Et puis merde, on ne vit qu'une fois après tout. »

« C'est l'idée. » Renchérit Regina qui se dirigea vers le lac en adoptant une démarche féline, exagérant son déhanché pour se mettre en valeur. Non sans une certaine hésitation, elle plongea un orteil dans l'eau mais le retira aussi vite en poussant un cri aigu. Rapidement, elle se retourna pour faire face à la blonde qui souriait de plus en plus. « Putain mais c'est froid ! »

Malgré tout, Emma secoua la tête sans quitter son sourire, elle ôta sa montre ainsi que ses chaussures sans perdre une seule seconde. « Ce serait dommage de gâcher un moment pareil, hein ? »

« C'était avant que je manque de me retrouver glacée ! » S'écria Regina qui était horrifiée à l'idée de devoir se rapprocher encore une fois de l'étendue d'eau.

« Ne me tente pas de le faire Mills. » Menaça gentiment Emma en s'approchant lentement de la brune, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Regina regarda la blonde d'un air suspicieux, les yeux plissés, recula d'un pas et leva les mains en signe de réédition, peu rassurée en voyant le sourire qu'arborait Emma. « Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu as cinq secondes pour t'amener dans l'eau. » La blonde fit un pas de plus vers la jolie brune, jusqu'à ce que son ventre n'entre en contact avec l'une de ses mains qu'elle avait baissé entre temps « Cinq... Quatre. »

« Emma… N'y pense même pas » Prévint Regina qui fit soudainement le lien quand son regard alterna entre la blonde et l'immense étendue d'eau glacée.

« Trois. »

« Emma… Je suis sérieuse. Peu importe ce que tu as en tête, ne le f... » Reprit la brune qui sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire si elle ne faisait rien pour empêcher la blonde de mener son plan à exécution.

« Deux. » Le sourire d'Emma s'élargit davantage quand ses mains vinrent se poser délicatement sur les fines hanches de Regina. « Un. »

« Emma s'il te plaît ne... » Regina ne put terminer sa phrase, ses mots vinrent mourir dans sa gorge pour laisser place à un cri de surprise quand Emma la souleva sans prévenir pour la placer sur son épaule. Toujours armée de son sourire malicieux, la blonde s'approcha dangereusement de l'eau. « Emma pose-moi par terre ! »

Dès que son propre corps entra en contact avec l'eau glacée, la respiration de la blonde se saccada immédiatement mais le moment était bien trop parfait pour s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Malgré ses nombreux halètements et ses petits cris causés par la température atrocement basse de l'eau, elle ne cessait de sourire alors que Regina lui assenait de légers coups de poings dans le dos en se débattant. « Putain Gina ! Tu ne mentais pas, elle est carrément gelée ! »

« Dans ce cas… Fais-moi sortir d'ici bordel ! » S'écria la brune qui sentait son corps se refroidir progressivement lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau glacée lui caresser les jambes.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée Mills mais je crains de ne pouvoir faire ça. » Lança la blonde en prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle laissa la brune lui glisser dans les bras avant de la projeter plus loin dans l'eau. Durant toute la durée de l'action, qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir duré une éternité, la brune n'avait cessé de pousser de petits cris aigus. La température de l'eau était encore plus froide qu'elle ne l'imaginait, elle savait parfaitement qu'elles risquaient toutes les deux une hydrocution mais visiblement Emma ne semblait pas avoir la même crainte en tête. La blonde ne cessait de rire aux éclats, fière de son coup, bien qu'elle grelotte entre chaque rire.

Après quelques secondes, la brune finit par refaire surface, crachant tout ce qu'elle avait en bouche. La température était tellement basse qu'elle ne put que s'enlacer dans ses propres bras pour essayer de retrouver une certaine chaleur en même temps que son souffle qu'elle avait pratiquement perdu en touchant la surface glaciale du lac. Emma était-elle devenue folle pour agir de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-elle ressenti le besoin de lui infliger cela ? « Putain ! »

En voyant l'état de la brune, Emma se mit à rire de plus belle en osant tout de même s'aventurer un peu plus loin afin de se rapprocher de Regina. « Je te rappelle que tu es celle qui a suggéré d'aller nager. »

Regina regarda la blonde et tenta de lui lancer son regard le plus noir. « Et je te rappelle que j'ai été la première à vérifier la température de l'eau. Suite à quoi, tu m'as quand même attrapé contre mon gré pour me lancer dans l'eau. Je n'ai jamais connu une température aussi froide de toute ma vie, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle aller se baigner. C'est plus une forme de torture ! »

« Jamais ? Vraiment ? » Dit Emma en se moquant de son amie de fortune. « Tu vas t'en remettre Mills. Pour info, on est à Majorque. Oui, c'est un peu froid mais ton corps va finir par s'adapter. »

Parcourue par une multitude de frissons, la brune tenta vainement de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras. « Permets-moi de te faire remarquer que je ne vois pas les choses de la même façon. »

Voyant que Regina était frigorifiée, Emma nagea jusqu'à l'avoir en face d'elle, ses mains se posèrent sur la peau hâlée de la brune et commencèrent à frotter ardemment pour l'aider à se réchauffer. « Tu es vraiment une petite nature, tu le sais ? »

Les yeux de Regina se posèrent sur les mains de la blonde, l'observant dans ses caresses alors que son corps ressentait une douce chaleur s'installer progressivement. « Nous ne pouvons pas tous être des durs à cuire comme toi Swan ! »

Emma fit soudainement un pas en avant, de façon à venir presser son corps contre celui de la brune, sans jamais cesser les mouvements de ses mains. « Et est-ce que ça t'aide ça ? »

Dès qu'elle sentit les seins de la blonde se presser contre sa propre poitrine, les battements de son cœur devinrent beaucoup plus anarchiques et elle déglutit quand elle s'en rendit pleinement compte. Un simple mouvement et son corps agissait déjà en totale contradiction avec sa raison, la blonde avait le don de la rendre complètement dingue sans forcément en avoir conscience. « Ça... Erm... Ouais ça aide. »

« Tu sais... » Commença Emma avec un sourire malicieux, tout en se permettant une seule et unique caressa sur l'épaule de la brune qui frissonna de plus belle. « Il paraît que l'eau se réchauffera plus vite si nous sommes toutes les deux nues. »

Peu préparée aux propos de la blonde, Regina lui donna un très léger coup à la poitrine. « N'abuse pas de ta chance Swan. »

« Ne fais pas comme si tu n'y avais pas pensé » Taquina Emma alors que ses mains commencèrent à ralentir leur cadence sur les bras de la belle brune.

« Je ne serais pas aussi sûre si j'étais toi. »

De plus en plus amusée par l'attitude contradictoire de Regina, Emma se contenta de hocher la tête avant de se remettre à rire. Ses mains descendirent lentement sur les hanches de la brune, le geste avait été si doux qu'il ressemblait à une simple caresse du bout des doigts. « Oh ouais... Parce que tu es hétéro, c'est ça ? »

« Mhhhm. » Acquiesça Regina qui leva les bras pour enlacer le cou de la blonde, joignant ainsi ses mains sur la nuque de cette dernière. « C'est tout à fait ça. »

« Alors... Qu'est-ce que c'est selon toi ? » Demanda Emma dont les pouces caressaient délicatement sous l'eau les hanches de la brune.

Regina réfléchit quelques instants à la question de la blonde. Tout au long de sa réflexion, elle leva la tête vers le ciel, observant également la belle nuit étoilée qui les entourait. Lorsqu'elle baissa à nouveau les yeux, son regard croisa aussitôt celui d'Emma et vint immédiatement s'y perdre. Sans pouvoir en expliquer la raison, elle avait la certitude que la blonde pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce, d'un simple contact visuel prolongé. A chaque fois que leurs regards se croisèrent, Regina sentait qu'elle se perdait de plus en plus et avait la nette impression qu'Emma savait exactement à quoi elle pensait. Dans ce genre de moment, elles n'avaient même pas besoin de parler, il y avait comme une sorte de connexion qui les liait.

« Disons plutôt que... » Commença Regina qui tenta de trouver la meilleure formulation possible. « Nous avons finalement réussi à trouver un terrain d'entente. »

« Je suppose que je peux faire avec. » S'amusa Emma. Quand elle sentit les doigts de la brune entrer en contact avec sa peau nue, lui caresser doucement la nuque, un puissant frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ce genre de sensation était aussi intrigante que délectable.

Regina se pencha légèrement en avant, de façon à ce que ses lèvres viennent frôler l'oreille de la blonde. « Je pense que nous ferions mieux de retourner au campement avant que quelqu'un ne se rende compte de notre absence. » Susurra-t-elle alors que ses lèvres se refermèrent délicatement sur le lobe d'oreille d'Emma avant de le sucer doucement.

Sous les effets de ce geste terriblement sensuel et érotique, Emma laissa un petit gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne soit en mesure de le contenir. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se racla la gorge dans l'espoir de couvrir ce petit signe de plaisir. Mais pourtant, quand elle sentit Regina sourire contre son oreille, elle comprit immédiatement que son gémissement n'avait pas échappé à la belle brune. Elle dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour essayer de formuler une phrase correcte, même si elle appréciait grandement ce que la brune lui infligeait en ce moment. « Tu as probablement raison, nous risquons d'avoir des problèmes pour ça. »

« Mhhhmmm. » Acquiesça Regina qui se mit à mordiller le lobe d'oreille de la blonde et dont la voix devint légèrement plus rauque. « C'est vraiment… mal. »

Quand la brune mordit un peu plus fort, la respiration d'Emma devint une nouvelle fois plus anarchique. Une chaleur familière prit progressivement place entre ses jambes pendant que Regina continua ses douces attentions le long de son oreille. Dieu qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleure torture dans un moment comme celui-ci. Peut-être était-ce les effets de la pleine lune et de l'environnement qui les entouraient mais la blonde avait l'impression que ses sens se décuplaient et que son corps réagissait avec beaucoup plus d'intensité.

« Regina… Nous ne devrions pas faire… ça... Tu l'as dit toi-même. » Murmura la blonde qui éprouvait énormément de difficultés pour retenir les quelques gémissements qui s'échappaient victorieusement de ses lèvres.

Regina lâcha l'oreille de la blonde à contrecœur et vint placer son visage en face du sien, de façon à pouvoir initier un nouveau contact visuel particulièrement intense. « Maintenant c'est à MON tour de Te dire ça Emma... Dis-moi d'arrêter... Dis-moi simplement d'arrêter et je le ferai. »

Trouvant que l'inversement des rôles était assez amusant, Emma lui adressa un tendre sourire tout en laissant ses mains glisser sur le corps soudainement chaud de Regina. Leur course se termina sur les fesses fermes et rebondies de la brune avant de s'y agripper délicatement pour l'attirer plus près. « Pourquoi je voudrais arrêter ça et te décevoir ? Nous savons toutes les deux à quel point tu en as envie. »

« Ne te fais pas de fausses idées, ce n'est que pour mon propre bien Swan. » Taquina Regina qui se pencha davantage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres ne viennent frôler celles de la blonde. « Tu sais que tu peux avouer en avoir autant envie que moi ? »

« Tais-toi. » Répondit simplement Emma avant de combler la distance pour venir écraser sa bouche contre celle de la belle brune. La tension était à son comble et il ne servait à rien de lutter en sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre dans les prochaines secondes. A quoi bon lutter quand la bataille était perdue d'avance ?

Une fois encore, la blonde n'avait pas été en mesure de la repousser, tout comme elle d'ailleurs. C'était toujours ainsi depuis que leur relation devenait plus ambiguë, quand elles venaient à s'embrasser, aucune des deux n'étaient capable de repousser l'autre. La brune sourit dans le baiser et ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'approfondir en laissant une langue curieuse venir courir sur la lèvre inférieure de la blonde qui lui accorda instantanément l'accès. Regina gémit à l'instant même où la langue d'Emma vint à la rencontre de la sienne, ses doigts se perdirent à leur tour dans la chevelure blonde de sa « partenaire » pour l'attirer davantage contre elle. Bien qu'il lui soit impossible de tolérer la façon dont la brune traitait les gens, Emma savait parfaitement qu'il lui était d'autant plus difficile de nier l'attirance indéniable qu'il y avait entre elles. Concernant leur situation particulièrement complexe, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'accepter. Il fallait tout de même reconnaître qu'il était préférable d'embrasser Regina Mills en cachette que de se lancer des vacheries à la figure à la moindre occasion.

Tellement perdues dans leur baiser, comme si une bulle les coupait du monde extérieur, les deux filles trouvèrent que le temps semblait passer nettement plus vite à mesure que leurs lèvres restèrent unies au cours d'un baiser sans précédent. Ce moment était de loin le plus chaud et le plus passionné qu'elles aient passé depuis la nouvelle tournure de leur relation. Les mains d'Emma se baladèrent librement sur le corps parfaitement sculpté et à demi-nu de Regina. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle aimait en ce moment, en plus du baiser, c'était la sensation du corps chaud de la brune sous ses doigts, cela contrastait parfaitement avec la température du lac.

Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit ressentir, elles n'eurent d'autre choix que de mettre un terme à ce moment des plus agréables. Leurs fronts se rencontrèrent aussitôt afin de leur laisser du temps pour recouvrer leurs esprits ainsi que leur respiration. Emma fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, ses mains vinrent doucement agripper la taille de Regina alors qu'elle la regardait avec la plus grande prudence. La façon dont sa poitrine s'élevait et se baissait lourdement, la couleur plus rosée de ses lèvres, ses joues légèrement rougies et la façon dont sa respiration irrégulière faisait vibrer la lèvre inférieure de la blonde. Tous ces petits détails, Emma apprenait à les aimer en cet instant précis. La Regina insipide et hautaine était loin, elle n'était qu'une simple fille en ce moment et c'était tout ce qui importait à la jolie blonde.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Emma qui s'inquiéta en voyant que la brune gardait toujours les yeux fermés.

Tout en fredonnant légèrement, Regina garda son front contre celui de la blonde mais hocha de la tête avant de soupirer d'une voix chaude. « Je ne suis pas prête à te détester de nouveau. »

La brune ouvrit lentement les yeux et croisa le regard d'Emma. Cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure en constatant que les yeux de Regina étaient devenus beaucoup plus sombres qu'à leur habitude.

« Nous devrions y aller. » Murmura Regina qui avait presque peur d'élever la voix, par crainte que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'elle ne se réveille soudainement.

Emma hocha simplement la tête, avalant difficilement sa salive quand elle se résigna à retirer les mains qu'elle avait longuement gardées sur le corps de Regina avant de reculer d'un pas. Le contact rompu, les bras de cette dernière quittèrent aussitôt le cou de la blonde pour venir retomber le long de son propre corps. Emma fut pourtant celle qui prit la parole en première. « Cette eau semble soudainement ridiculement froide. »

« Je te l'avais dit. » Rigola Regina qui trouva un soudain intérêt au lac. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle devait faire ni comment agir maintenant. Voyant le trouble de la brune, Emma prit une décision commune et commença à se diriger vers le rivage.

Alors que la blonde commençait à enfiler son tee-shirt, sans même prendre la peine de s'essuyer, Regina laissa un profond soupir s'échapper avant de ramasser ses vêtements et de s'habiller à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » Demanda Regina qui s'inquiétait face à la réponse qu'elle redoutait pourtant.

Emma haussa des épaules, ne voyant pas trente-six solutions pour la suite. « Ce que nous faisons toujours... Retourner à la normale et faire comme si de rien n'était. »

Regina enfila calmement ses chaussures, traîna légèrement les pieds au sol tout en fixant longuement ce dernier et croisa inconfortablement les bras contre sa poitrine. Elle ne savait dire si cette réponse devait l'attrister ou la réjouir. Elle releva alors les yeux vers la blonde pour lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Eh bien... Ouais... » Murmura Emma qui ne comprenait pas les raisons qui poussaient la brune à lui poser cette question des plus troublantes. « C'est le mieux à faire. C'est vrai, toi et moi… Nous n'appartenons pas au même monde, tu es d'accord ? »

Regina hocha faiblement la tête, mais sans la moindre expression sur le visage. « Tu as raison... Ok. »

« C'est... Ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Emma pour reprendre la question de la brune, ses mots sortirent doucement de sa bouche. Elle attendait maintenant une réponse de la brune.

« Bien-sûr. » Répondit Regina un peu trop rapidement pour être suffisamment convaincante. « Ainsi sont les choses. »

« D'accord... » Emma hocha la tête en enfilant ses chaussures avant de faire un geste pour indiquer la direction prise à leur arrivée. « Allez ! Suis-moi, je vais t'escorter pour éviter que le grand méchant loup ne t'attaque. »

Regina ne put retenir son sourire et poussa doucement Emma, le cœur léger. « Tais-toi. »


End file.
